Asriel's Adventures
by SansSerifSegoe
Summary: This story is supposed to be a continuation of one of my girlfriend's fanfictions, which follows a timeline after what happened in the Underground. Asriel and his girlfriend, Karen, spot a large creature from atop a mountain, and plan to investigate the forest where they had seen it. Little do they know, that the creature will send them on an adventure that will change their lives.
1. The Story Begins

Asriel sat motionless as a statue on the clifftop, waiting for Karen as the sun began to peek over the horizon. He stared at it, and the deep orange line became a small semicircle. Seconds passed, and Asriel began to get worried. Karen had said that she would be there with him to see the sunrise. But she was nowhere in sight. It was only after the sun had risen about halfway that Asriel heard the roar of Karen's Chevelle approaching from behind him. Asriel turned at the sound of the engine, and smiled.

He stood up and watched as Karen stepped out of the car. She was in her school uniform, which was odd, seeing as she had graduated only a month before from St. Perrymore's High School. It was an odd uniform; a black, button-down blouse with golden buttons, as opposed to the standard black buttons that most schools had, with a pale, daisy-yellow sports jacket. Covering the upper half of her legs was a black, pleated skirt with grey leggings underneath. Her hair, albeit an early morning mess, was still somehow still as vibrant a red as the day he had met her at Frisk and Sans' wedding, and covered by a saggy, off-white beanie. Not only that, but Karen had grown about half a foot since that day, and almost matched Asriel in height. She was slender and her skin was as pale as the moon on a cold winter's night, but her smile shone with the radiance of the sun. Her eyes, a deep cerulean blue, seemed to glow to Asriel. It was one of the many things about Karen that he had come to fall in love with over the five years that they'd been dating. It was almost an intoxicating feeling, staring into her eyes, getting lost in them… But it was her personality that intrigued him the most. She was a talker, but also a huge teddy bear. The two of them were always cuddling, and Asriel relished those cuddles. They were cuddles that he had missed as a child, after Chara had led him to his death. He always held Karen tightly, not just because he loved her, but also because he didn't know if something like that would ever happen to him again. Karen, knowing full well why Asriel did this, always made sure to hold him just as tightly. From the moment she had seen him at the wedding, she felt some sort of connection to Asriel. It was a very strange thing to try and explain, as the two of them had never even met until that day. But Karen fell for Asriel, regardless. Perhaps it was his adorable laugh, his sweet smile, or even his cute floppy ears. She didn't care about his family's wealth, or their royal standing as King and Queen of the Monsters. To Karen, the only thing that mattered was that she had found someone that she could share her darkest secrets with, and trust that someone to keep those secrets.

Karen smiled as she stepped towards Asriel with a perky skip in her step, almost tripping on the gravelly road.

"I'm sorry for the lateness, sweetie. I had a small breakdown along the way. Engine overheated. Heh… Looks like we need to get the thing checked again." explained Karen, as she kissed Asriel delicately on the snout.

"Hey, it's fine! Just so long as you get here safely. That's all that matters to me." smiled Asriel, turning back to look at the sun.

"Ooh! This is a good one! Look! It's changing colors the higher it gets!" squealed Karen, gripping onto the arm of Asriel's flannel button-down shirt tightly. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah… like someone I know." said Asriel, wrapping his arm around Karen. Karen laughed and nuzzled into Asriel's chest.

"Aww… You big softie…" she cooed. "I knew you were the right guy for me."

"Yeah… I mean, I had my doubts when we first started dating, but… those doubts have just faded from my mind. You're a really great girl, Karen, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world!" said Asriel. Karen looked up at Asriel, curious.

"What kind of doubts did you have?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, they weren't all about you… most of them were about me. Y'see… I had just been brought back to life about a month before we met. Before that, I was this murderous, evil plant thing that was nowhere near as kind as I am now. Frisk actually brought me back by splitting her soul and giving me half of it. So… I only have half a soul." explained Asriel. "It wasn't just that… Because I was still getting used to my body, I was afraid of making myself look like a fool in front of you, and everyone else, for that matter." Karen's brow furrowed, and she put her hands on his furry chin.

"Azzy, I fell in love with you because of your goofiness. And sure, you might have seemed a bit shy, and a bit naïve, but you and I have grown so much since then. I mean, look at us! We're practically inseparable, now!" smiled Karen. "I love you, Asriel Dreemurr, and that will not change. Not now, not ever." Asriel smiled halfheartedly.

"Oh… Karen…" sighed Asriel, before leaning in and kissing Karen passionately. Karen pulled back after the kiss, and looked at Asriel's face. It looked sad.

"What's wrong, Asriel?" she asked.

"Huh?" said Asriel.

"You don't look happy. In fact, you look bummed out about something… Did someone say something?" questioned Karen.

"It's nothing… I'm just tired…" responded Asriel. Karen huffed.

"I hate it when you lie to me about your feelings, Azzy. I can't help you when you do, and I love helping you out. As your girlfriend, it's my job to help you when you don't feel like yourself." grumbled Karen. "Answer me this: If I was feeling like absolute crap, you'd want to be there for me, right?"

"Yeah! Absolutely! But…" started Asriel.

"No buts! That is the one thing I will not hear come out of your mouth." smiled Karen.

"It's just… I never thought we would _actually_ get this far. I mean, five years. What a milestone that is, right? I just don't know if it will keep lasting…" sighed Asriel.

"Asriel…! How could you possibly think that? I'll be with you forever! I'm not going anywhere! I mean, sure, I have a few friends who are guys, but you! You are my one and only, Asriel!" said Karen, hugging him tightly. "I could never replace you."

"Thanks, Karen… I… I needed that." said Asriel, turning back to look at the sunrise. As he turned, he noticed something glimmer in the forest below. Roughly five-hundred feet down, a large white creature moved, almost as if on the wind, towards a large oak tree. It stopped at the trunk, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and disappeared into a hole between some roots. Asriel stared at the spot for a moment, and then turned to Karen.

"Did you see that?" asked Asriel, pointing down into the valley below towards the tree.

"Yeah… I did… It looked so weird. It looked kind of like you, but way bigger. It definitely had some muscle behind it." nodded Karen. "Do you think we should check it out…?" Asriel shook his head wistfully, and turned back to the Chevelle.

"Not now… but perhaps later, if we see it again." he said, pulling his phone from his pocket. As he unlocked the screen, his eyes widened. Toriel had called twice, and texted him once.

 _"Where are you, young man? You may be nineteen years old, but that does not excuse you from at least leaving a note for your old mother. We'll talk when we get home."_ read the text message. Asriel sighed shakily.

"Mom's pissed. I can't believe I forgot to leave a note! I always leave a note!" he grumbled to Karen, smacking his forehead with his paws.

"Don't worry, Azzy… I'm sure Toriel, err… Mom… will be able to forgive you, right? I mean…" started Karen, before Asriel hugged her tightly, partially out of love for her, and partially out of fear for the ear chewing that was in his near future.

"Oh, Karen… If only you knew how worried Mom got when I was just a kid…" he sighed, now stepping to the door of the Chevelle briskly, his tail swishing through the air from a small slit in the back of his denim jeans. It was long, and the fur that lined it was long and ragged, untrimmed since he had returned to the real world. He flung open the passenger side door, and sat down on the brown leather seat.

He turned to Karen, who was still staring at the large oak tree that the creature had disappeared into. Finally, she sighed deeply, as if in thought, and then turned back to the Chevelle. She looked at Asriel, whose kind, green eyes were staring at her. He smiled, and she smiled back.

"It really was a beautiful sunrise, Azzy… Thanks for inviting me." she said, stepping to the driver's side of the Chevelle and dropping down into the driver's seat. "That'll be our next big adventure, Azzy. Just you and me, exploring that big old forest down below. Do you think Frisk and Sans would want to come along?"

"As much as I know they would, they have Segoe and Arial to look after." said Asriel flatly. "Did you hear about Segoe's problem at preschool the other day? He put a kid in a cage of blue bones for picking on Calibri, and said that if they moved, they'd get hurt worse than they'd hurt Calibri… You remember her, right? She was Papyrus and Mettaton's second child."

"The one that everyone calls 'runt'? Poor kid, she doesn't deserve the treatment she gets." sighed Karen, as she started the engine. "But good on Segoe for protecting his cousin. I really do admire that kid. He's got spunk. What was it that Gaster called him when he was born?"

"An Observational Defender: Someone who observes a person's strengths and weaknesses, and exploits each to protect the ones he cares about." recited Asriel. "He hit that one right on the nose, I'd say."

"No kidding." chuckled Karen, as the Chevelle sped down the mountain road towards the Dreemurr Castle.


	2. A Broken Family

As the Chevelle rumbled to a halt outside Dreemurr Castle, Karen took a sip of her coffee from the thermos she'd brought from home and glanced over at Asriel, who had fallen asleep, both from exhaustion and from nervousness. The trip to the mountain was long enough, but the trip back felt like an eternity, especially after one of the rear tires got punctured just two miles before they had reached the castle. A small nail left over from a construction project had managed to wedge itself deep into the tire, which made an odd metallic grinding sound when going at high speeds. Not only that, but his mother was waiting for the both of them inside, and Asriel wasn't relishing the thought of his mother chewing him out for forgetting to leave a note, so he figured he might as well dream while he could, to try and forget about the upcoming event.

Karen pulled up on the parking brake, and looked over at Asriel. He was snoring lightly, and the sides of his mouth were playing out a strange smile. Karen smiled, leaned over, and shook him gently. Asriel's eyes opened slowly, and his smile faded.

"Damn it…" he said. "I knew that dream was too good to last…"

"What were you dreaming of?" asked Karen.

"Don't think poorly of me, but I dreamt that we were going to an anime convention in Baltimore, and you had actually decided to cosplay as a Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh… Yeah… only problem was, you'd decided to make the armor skimpier, to remove some of the weight. I was actually there helping you design the armor, and…" explained Asriel, turning to Karen, who was struggling to suppress her laughter.

"Did I at least look good?" asked Karen, through choked giggles.

"I thought so. We even chose colors that worked around your hair color. Instead of the original blue and pink, we went with a silver and black color scheme… Meh, I'll draw it out later." sighed Asriel. "But right now, I need to see to Mother… I'm not looking forward to this."

"It's best to just get it over with, Azzy." said Karen. "You're lucky, though. At least you have a mom who cares enough to check on you. Whereas me? I don't… Not after last year's car wreck." Asriel looked towards Karen, his heart sinking in his chest. Not a day went by where he wanted to forget the day he got the news from Karen that her mother had been killed. That day killed Asriel; he hated seeing Karen cry, and he wanted nothing more than to make her feel like the whole thing hadn't happened, like it was some horrible fever dream. But happen it did, and Asriel couldn't do a thing to help, except offer his condolences and love.

"I'm… sorry, Karen… That was insensitive of me…" apologized Asriel. "Shall we head inside?" Karen nodded numbly, the memory still clinging in the back of her head, as they both stepped out of the car.

Stepping towards the castle door, the two of them looked at each other, and nodded. They pushed through the doors slowly. The foyer appeared empty, but little did they know that a little skeleton child was floating above the door frame, waiting to surprise her uncle and his girlfriend. And surprise them she did. The moment the two of them shut the door, Arial did a small flip in midair, and landed behind them silently. When they turned, Asriel let out a small bleat of fear. Arial giggled.

"Gramma! Azzy's here!" she called, as Asriel motioned for her to stay quiet, shushing her in a blind panic, but to no avail. Toriel popped her head out from the kitchen doorway, her face worried and angry at the same time. She stepped out of the kitchen towards the two of them, her stride rushed, as if the two of them were in danger, which wasn't far from the truth, considering how overprotective Toriel was of Asriel's wellbeing.

"You, young man, have a lot of explaining to do… Karen? What are you doing here?" asked Toriel, as she grabbed Asriel by the ear and led him into the kitchen, Karen following them both, her mouth covering a worried grimace.

"I drove Asriel home. He invited me to watch the sun rise at Mount Overlook." explained Karen, as Toriel plopped Asriel down into a chair. "It was great! So many pinks and oranges…"

"That's all well and good, but the real problem here is Asriel's lack of responsibility, not the sun rising. How many times do I have to tell you, Asriel, that you _always_ leave a note when you leave the house?" asked Toriel. Asriel stroked the ear that his mother had grabbed him by tentatively in his hands, and silently stared at his mother. Toriel folded her arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry, my child. It's just… the last time you forgot to write a note… was the last time I saw you." she said.

"That was different. That was Chara. I was _told_ not to tell you. And I'm sorry, alright?" said Asriel. "It's the first time since then that this has happened. Can't you cut me a little slack?"

"No, Asriel, I can't. This is serious. When did you even leave?" asked Toriel. "We woke up at 5 to help Frisk and Sans with the children, and you were gone!"

"I left at 2:44 in the morning, and walked there. It took me a good two hours to get there, and-" started Asriel, before Toriel's jaw dropped.

"You left at 2 in the morning, just so you could spend time with Karen on some mountaintop?!" asked Toriel hotly, her voice trembling. "Young man, you nearly gave your father a heart attack! He's been worried sick about you since we found the bed empty this morning!"

"Mom, look, I'm sorry for not leaving a note. I thought that I'd left one before I left for Mount Overlook! It was stupid, and irresponsible, and there's no excuse for my lack of responsibility. I just… wanted some time away from the house. With the fact that I'm homeschooled, and the fact that I have barely any friends outside the extended family, I felt like I was going stir-crazy!" said Asriel, raking his fingers through his hair. Toriel exhaled sharply, as heavy footsteps rumbled down the stairs, Asgore talking with Frisk about Segoe's magic training.

"Well, for your sake, I hope your father forgives you for this. I don't think you've ever seen your father when he's angry." sighed Toriel, as she dished out some scrambled eggs. "Here, eat up. You must be starving." Asriel stared down at the eggs, as Asgore and Frisk walked into the kitchen. When Asgore caught sight of Asriel, he stared at him, crossed his arms, and exhaled deeply through his nose. He looked angry, but still seemed calm, which Asriel took as a good sign.

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyy, Daaaaaaad…" said Asriel, as he nervously ate his scrambled eggs. Seeing the anger in his eyes, Asriel felt guilty. "Yeah, I know I'm in trouble, you don't need to repeat it. I got the whole shebang from Mom..."

"Azzy, you can't shove this off. Mom and Dad came running into our room this morning looking for you. I have never seen Dad that scared in all my life. And due to the fact of what happened the last time you left home without leaving a note, I don't blame them." said Frisk. Asgore raised his hand to Frisk.

"Frisk, let us be the parents… Son, you really scared me and your mother. We were about to send out a search party for you." Asgore said.

"I know… I know… I should have left a note, I'm sorry for scaring you and Mom. I won't do it again. I promise." Asriel said with a slight tone of annoyance. Asgore noticed this, but disregarded it.

"Alright, well, at least you're safe. Granted, I did something like this once or twice when I was your age. Where did you even go?" Asgore asked.

"We went to Mount Overlook to watch the sun rise. While we were there, we spotted this white creature disappear into a tree trunk, down in the forest below." Asriel said. This got both Toriel and Asgore's attention.

"What did it look like?" Toriel asked.

"Well, from what I saw, it looked like Asriel… but bigger, and I think it had a black mane running down its back." Karen said. Asgore's eyes widened in shock.

"Could it have been… No… it can't be him… he died during the war, right, Asgore?" Toriel asked, turning to her husband who avoided her eye contact. "Asgore… Aberon did die, right? You told me you finished him off after that one battle." Asgore sighed heavily.

"Tori… you knew me back then… do you honestly think I would have been able to… you knew he was stronger than me… I would never have stood a chance… I had to banish him to protect everyone else." Asgore said, tearing up. Toriel's eyes narrowed.

"You used forbidden magic…? Asgore! You should have told me! We were newlyweds back then! We had just had Asriel!" Toriel screamed in disbelief.

"Mom? What are you guys talking about? Who's Aberon?" Asriel asked as both parents looked at him.

"I… wasn't an only child! I had an older brother, his name was Aberon!" Asgore said, his voice shaking.

"Wait… I have an uncle? You guys never told me that! Frisk, did you know about this?" Asriel asked, irritated. Frisk frantically shook her head.

"I'm just as clueless as you, Azzy." she said.

"We thought it was best for you not to know about him. You see, while your father is kind-hearted, and dedicated to his people, Aberon… was not." explained Toriel. "He never cared for anyone, but himself. He was very powerful, and, being the oldest, he thought that _he_ was destined for the throne. But, one day, during his training with your grandfather, Jorin, Jorin handed Asgore his trident and it glowed brighter than it ever had before."

"Hang on. What does that have to do with anything?" Karen asked.

"Well, you see, Karen dear, Asgore's trident has been passed down the Dreemurr family line for centuries, ever since it was first discovered. When a king dies, the trident turns from red to gray, and only regains its color when it is handed down to the next king once he's coronated, accepting it as its new master. Traditionally, the trident had just been passed on to the oldest." Toriel continued.

"But, on that day when I was in my early twenties, the trident chose me, despite my father still being alive. It was clear that I was the right choice, the right person to rule over monsterkind. That day, my father, Jorin, announced to our people that when he died, I would be king. The next day, I chose your mother to be my queen. Aberon did not like that one bit. For months, he argued with my father, saying the trident was wrong, but my father insisted. One day… he just snapped. He tried to attack me and your mother, who was with child at the time. My father caught him in the act. Ashamed of what Aberon had done, he disowned him and told him never to return to this castle." Asgore said, his breathing heavy with grief.

"Was that the last time you saw him?" Frisk asked.

"Heavens no. Asriel was two months old when we met again." continued Asgore. "It was during the war. He was attacking camps, killing the people in them. Men, women, children. Father and I confronted him, only to find that, to our horror, that the flames he was conjuring to kill these people… were **Black**. Black flames were signs of Dark Magic, which corrupts the soul of the person using it, and drives them into madness. My father tried to warn him of the danger of using this magic. But Aberon refused to listen. He demanded the throne and trident that I had supposedly stolen from him be returned to him. I tried to reason with him, until he hurled one of his fireballs at me. The pain was great, greater than any magic attack I had sustained before, and I was unable to move. My father had no choice but to fight him. But, Aberon's magic surpassed even his. As my father fell next to me, I felt a surge of adrenaline, and I was able to move again. I pulled out my sword and charged toward Aberon. But with a snap of his finger, I was incapacitated again. He summoned a black bolt of lightning and sent it hurtling towards me, but in that last moment… my father leaped in front of me."

"No!" Karen, Asriel, and Frisk said at once. They all looked at each other and chuckled.

"The bolt struck his heart. Shocked, I broke free from the magic and caught my father, before he collapsed. I insisted on taking him to Toriel, so that she could heal him, but he said it was too late. He told me to be strong and always put the safety and happiness of our kind before my own. I promised him that I would, and then he said to me, " _I love you…my son…"_ Before he turned to dust in my arms. That was the first time in my life I had become livid with rage. The brother I had once loved and respected so much, had killed our father, and showed no signs of regret; in fact, he laughed at his supposed victory. Blinded with anger, I grabbed the trident from my father's ashes and used all the magic within me, as a hole opened in the ground.

 _"_ _FOR THE FUTURE OF MONSTERKIND, I, KING ASGORE DREEMUUR, BANISH YOU FROM THE LAND, NEVER TO HAVE YOUR TYRANNY HARM ANYONE HERE OR HEREAFTER!"_ I shouted, before the earth consumed him." Asgore said, tears staining his fur.

"Asgore, don't feel guilty. You did what was necessary to protect the other monsters, and even the humans. You were a hero." Toriel said, hugging her husband. Asriel thought for a moment.

"Well, this thought just came to me, but… if that thing we saw in the forest was him, do you think we should-" Asriel started, before Asgore cut him off, slamming his hands on the table.

"No! No, no, absolutely not! You are not going into the forest!" Asgore insisted.

"Oh, come on, Dad! If it is him, don't you think having him wandering around would be dangerous?" argued Asriel. "Come on, I can handle it! I'm not a baby anymore."

"Asriel, you are not to leave this castle and that is final! I will not lose you again!" Asgore shouted. Asriel looked at him in complete shock.

"I can't believe this. First, you never tell me about Aberon, and now you're saying I can't leave the castle to look for him? You know what? I hate how overprotective you and Mom are of me! It makes me feel like a goddamn child, and I'm sick of it!" Asriel shouted, before he ran upstairs and slammed the door to his room. Frisk turned to Asgore with a look of disbelief on her face.

"It's so ironic, Dad, how you are so strict on lying, yet you hid this from all of us. I can't believe I was raised by such a fucking hypocrite." Frisk said, as she and Karen went upstairs to comfort Asriel, leaving Asgore feeling broken and unsure of what to say. Toriel stood by Asgore, and hugged him, as he began to cry.


	3. A Cry For Freedom

That night at dinner, Asriel, who usually sat next to Asgore, was sitting at the opposite end of the table with a sour look on his face, which was glaring at Asgore angrily. At first, he refused to come down for dinner, until Toriel made Sans drag him downstairs with his magic. It was unusually quiet that night, and Asgore, sensing the tension, tried to break the ice.

"So, Asriel, I heard that Karen got into Yale. Is that true?" Asgore asked. Asriel just nodded and gripped at his fork. Sans grinned to Asriel.

"Wow, really? That's one of the best law schools in the country. And it's not too far from here! You can visit her any time!" he said, which apparently increased the tension in the room.

"Asriel, can't you at least talk to us? This isn't like you." Toriel asked with concern. Asriel just continued to eat his dinner, the fork in his grip bending noticeably. Sans noticed this.

"Jeez, what's got your fur in a knot?" he said, causing Asriel to slam his hands on the table, nearly upending it.

"Nothing, bonehead! Okay?! _Nothing is wrong!_ " said Asriel, as he took his plate to the kitchen sink, marched back upstairs and slammed the door to his room. Everyone looked at each other. Toriel turned to Asgore.

"Asgore, I think you need to talk to him." Toriel said. "I know you're worried about him, but I think you need to regain his trust. I'm worried about him, too, but we can't keep him in the castle the rest of his life."

"Now hold on! I did not say we'd keep him here forever!" Asgore protested. Frisk piped up.

"Yeah, you pretty much did. If I may quote you: Asriel, you are not to leave this castle and that is final! I will not lose you again!" she said, mocking Asgore's slight accent.

"Are you mocking me, young lady?" asked Asgore.

"No, Dad, I'm only quoting you and proving a point. Dad, He's nineteen! I know you're worried about him going off on his own, but how will you know how he does if you never give him the chance to do so?" asked Frisk. "Right now, he's like a bird in a cage! And the fact that you lied to not just him, but to me, about Aberon? It's disgusting! He knows jack shit about the outside world, and you keeping him here is only going to make him hate you more."

"She has a point…" agreed Sans. "I barely see Asriel outside the house."

"Alright, alright… I get it. I'll talk to him." said Asgore, defeated. He stood up from his chair, and headed up to Asriel's room. He knocked lightly on the door, and was met with a hostile voice. It trembled with resentment.

"Go away." said Asriel.

"It's me, son." said Asgore.

"All the more reason for you to leave." shuddered Asriel, his voice rising.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? You know my position, okay? I already lost you once, and I wasn't prepared to lose you again." explained Asgore.

"Is this how it's going to be the rest of my life, hm? Trapped in a square room with nothing to look forward to but a wall? Not only a wall, but four?" asked Asriel.

"I didn't mean… Look, open the door, please?" said Asgore.

"No…" sighed Asriel. "This is where I belong."

"Asriel!" said Asgore in disbelief, shaking the door handle. Unfortunately, Asriel had reinforced the door with a magic spell, and the door wouldn't budge.

"Asriel Dreemurr, drop the magic, and open the door!" grunted Asgore, growing impatient now.

"I said, no…" mumbled Asriel. "Go away."

"Dad, let _me_ handle this…" said Sans, who had followed Asgore up the stairs. Instantly, Sans teleported into Asriel's room, and took a seat on the windowsill. Asriel's head turned, his green eyes glowing hotly, tears falling from his eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of the word 'privacy'?" asked Asriel.

"Never touched the stuff. Is it like a food?" joked Sans. Asriel's head turned slowly to Sans, his eyes wide with anger.

"Get out, before I turn you to charcoal." hissed Asriel.

"I know why you're upset, Azzy. You feel trapped, right? No freedom?" asked Sans. "I can relate. So can Papyrus, and Undyne, and all the other friends Frisk made in the Underground."

"Yeah, except they get to see it. Me? I get to stare at a desk every day, doing math, history, English. I mean, I barely ever leave the house. Karen is the only person I really care about outside my family, and I get to see her maybe once a week, at most. How would that make you feel, if you were me?" asked Asriel.

"I'd feel cheated. But it's not just that… What is it?" asked Sans. "I'm not leaving until you say something." Asriel flipped around, and glared Sans down, his hands raised.

"I will make good on what I said. Leave. _Now._ " growled

Asriel, his hands glowing with blue flames.

"Whoa, take it easy. I'll leave. You can stay if you want, but you won't like what happens if you do." smiled Sans, his eyesockets going black as he teleported out of the room.

"Ooh, yeah, real scary…" sighed Asriel sarcastically, the flames around his hands dying down.

Down on the first floor, Sans was talking to Frisk and Toriel about what Asriel had told him.

"I think we might have to let him loose. He's really taking it hard." said Sans. Frisk's hands flew to her head.

"This is exactly why I was against him being homeschooled, Mom! I told you this would happen!" sighed Frisk, flopping back into her chair.

"Well, I've never said it before, but, you told me so, my child. I feel so stupid!" replied Toriel. "Did he say anything else to you, Sans?"

"Well, he said he'd turn me to charcoal if I didn't leave." said Sans. Immediately, Frisk shot out of her chair.

" _He said WHAT?!"_ shouted Frisk. "Oh, ho… I'mma give him a piece of my mind! He went too far this time!" Frisk made a beeline for the kitchen door, but Sans held her in place with his blue magic.

"Babe… Just… let it go… He won't talk to anyone. Besides, it was just an empty threat. I've had worse." said Sans, pulling Frisk back into her chair.

"He can't stay in his room forever, though. And when he comes out…" grunted Frisk, pouting. Just then, a creak echoed from upstairs.

"Well, speak of the devil… I hear his footsteps…" said Sans. "He's calmed down."

As Asriel pushed through the kitchen door, Frisk stood up, her face angrily staring him down. Asriel turned to her, then quickly averted his gaze, and she shot towards him.

"Asriel, how could you say something so horrible to my husband?" Frisk said

"Look, I'm sorry, I was just so upset and I let my emotions get the better of me." Asriel said in annoyance.

"Son, please, tell us what's wrong". Toriel said. Asriel sighed.

"I want to see the world! There! I said it! Look, I read about all these wonderful tales of adventure in my books, and just for once, I want to go on an adventure, myself." Asriel said. When Asriel said that, Frisk calmed down and a look of sympathy replaced the anger on her face.

"I know where you're coming from, now, Asriel, and I understand your desires. When I was a little girl, I longed for adventure. Then one day, I left the Orphanage and wandered to the mountain, despite people telling me not to. That one adventure changed my life forever." Frisk said.

" _Exactly_! I want to go somewhere, see new wonders, make new friends, enjoy the thrill of discovery!" Asriel said, as he went to the window and looked out into the horizon. "I just feel like there's something out there for me to see, something that might even change my life. Maybe I should talk to Dad about this." Asriel said.

"Wait till tomorrow. It's been a long day for all of us and I believe we all need time to cool down." Toriel said. We all nodded in agreement.


	4. A New Adventure

That night, Asriel laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, when he heard a tapping on his window. As he got up and opened the window, he found Karen down below, holding some pebbles.

"Karen? What are you doing here? It's nearly two in the morning." Asriel whispered.

"I had to check and see if you were okay. Can I come up?" She asked. Asriel chuckled and pulled the sheets off his bed, tied them tightly together and threw them down to Karen, who climbed up and got in through the window.

"Hey. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard from Frisk that you were even more upset at dinner." Karen said, as she and Asriel laid on the mattress.

"Yeah. It was just because of what happened this morning, and when dad brought up the fact that you were accepted into Yale, since you changed your college major from dance to politics. I mean, I'm happy for you for getting in, but-" started Asriel.

"I'm not going!" Karen said, which surprised Asriel.

"What?! Karen, you worked so hard to get into that school; all those study sessions to get all straight A's, the near-perfect score on the SAT? You even missed the Homecoming dance!"

"I was able to go to the prom, wasn't I? You were there, don't you remember?" Karen asked as Asriel smiled.

"How could I forget? We literally had to beg to get the school principle and my parents to let me attend, despite being homeschooled. That was one of the best nights of my life. You were so zonked out at the end, I had to call my dad to pick us both up. But that's beside the point! Why would you give up Yale?"

"The same reason I changed to Politics." Karen said, as she reached for Asriel hand. "I love you, Azzy, and if I went away to college we would rarely ever see each other. I'll take some classes at the community college, figure things out for there. My dad seemed to be understanding when I explained it to him. He really likes you, Asriel." Karen said. Asriel smiled, as the two of them leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit! Karen, hide in the closet." Asriel whispered, as Karen dove into the closet. "Umm, yeah? Who is it?" Asriel said, growling to make it sound like he had just woken up.

"Asriel, it's me. We need to talk." Asgore said on the other side of the door.

"Ugh… Dad, it's two thirty and I barely got any sleep last night. Can't this wait till morning?" Asriel said, as he quickly put the covers back on the bed.

"No. It can't. I haven't been able to sleep with this on my mind and I have a feeling you haven't either." Asgore said. Asriel groaned as he climbed back into bed and lifted the magic barrier on the door Asgore came in, and his eyes immediately flew to the window.

"Umm, why is the window open?" Asgore asked curiously.

"It's summer, dad, and my room gets stuffy! I couldn't sleep and I thought getting some fresh air would help." Asriel said, as Asgore sat on the bed.

"I… er… I overheard your talk with Sans and I know you were upset after what happened this morning."

"It wasn't just that, dad. I mean, when will it sink into your thick Boss Monster skulls that I'm not eight years old anymore? I know you guys love me and want me to be safe, but I just feel so _trapped_. Yes, I know this a big castle and there's a lot to do in it, but it's _nothing_ compared to what's out there.

I hardly ever leave the house, and when I do, I'm with either you or mom. I feel like I haven't even left the Underground! All my life, I wanted to see the surface, yet I have been trapped here for five years. For once in my life, I want to go somewhere without the constant burden of you and mom on my back. I want you both to stop treating me like a child." Asriel said in frustration. Asgore was shocked.

"Asriel, I… I'm so sorry…I had no idea you felt that way. I was just so paralyzed with the fear of losing you again, that I didn't even think of what you thought. When you lose someone, then they come back and they're actually happy to see you again, it's just… I didn't…" Asgore started, but was stopped mid-sentence by Asriel taking his hand.

"It's not like I didn't want to come back after I became Flowey! I just couldn't. I didn't want to cause you any more pain than what you were already going through. And now I'm starting to understand how rough it was for you with Aberon." Asriel said.

"I looked up to him as a child; If he asked me to do something, I would do it. He was more than just a brother: he was my best friend. I wanted to reach out to him when he was down and he did the same for me. I trusted him, But he let his jealousy and desires get the better of him. For years, I questioned myself about what went wrong." Asgore said. Asriel chuckled.

"That's exactly how I felt with Chara, and like Aberon, she betrayed not just me, but everyone. I trusted her. I did so much for her. I stole money from Mom's purse to get the locket. I took the blame for the pie incident, she was the one reading off the ingredients, not me. I even feed her the buttercups that got her killed. I did all that stuff because I thought she was my friend… and look where it got me. Thirty years of my life… gone. Trapped as a flower, unable to love anyone. I can't believe I fell for her tricks again, I should have known that she was lying to me from the start about helping me get my body back. I..I..." Asriel said, before Asgore pulled him into a hug.

"Son, what happened between you and Chara is all in the past. It wasn't your fault. You did what was necessary. And if you hadn't listened to her, you would still be a flower." Asgore said as Asriel looked up at him and smiled.

"You're right, dad. I was acting stupid." Asriel said.

"No. If anyone was acting stupid and irrational, it was me. Besides, you gave me time to think about it, and I may have a solution." Asgore said, standing up. "Come. I want to show you something." Asriel followed Asgore out of the room, and in the closet, Karen let out a sigh of relief.

Asgore and Asriel entered what looked like an old storage room filled to the brim with tons of old furniture and dusty old boxes. Among these boxes was a small gold box. Asgore smiled.

"Ah, here it is!" Asgore said as he grabbed the box and blew off the dust. He coughed briefly, and then opened the box. Inside was an old scroll. He unrolled it.

"Whoa, what is that? It looks like an old treasure map." Asriel said, as he looked at the ancient writing on the scroll.

"Well, that's what it is; an old map that may lead to a hidden treasure. The writing on the scroll is very ancient, and very few people can read it, monsters included. But I can." said Asgore. "It reads, ' _Many a wonder will await, insured for those who find the Paragon of Fate. Those who touch this treasure great and rich, is guaranteed a single wish; A word of caution to the finder, The Ancient Ones leave this grim reminder. If ye have soul, true and pure, then peace and prosperity the world endure. But should ye soul be filled with hate, a world of Chaos, thou shalt create.'"_

"Dad where did you find this?" Asriel asked with curiosity.

"I found this when I was around your age. Like you, I had a craving from adventure. I would spend my free times reading adventure novels, filled with hidden treasure, fearless heroes, old temples… That was the stuff that I loved. I enjoyed reading them so much that I even tried writing my own. It was actually my love for adventure and storytelling that won your mother's heart. When I found this map, I planned to follow it and even enlisted Toriel as my companion. I was actually training my fighting ablities for the journey when the trident chose me. It was clear then that I needed to say and learn how to run the kingdom like my father." Asgore said as he handed the scroll to Asriel, whose eyes lit up with glee. He knew what this meant.

"Now, We still need talk this over with your mother. You'll have to plan and pack all the necessities you'll need, which includes a compass, food, shelter, etc. Also, you have to have someone go with you, but I will let you choose who that is and…" Asgore continued, but was cut off by Asriel hugging him around the windpipe.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_ Asriel squealed, as Asgore returned the hug.

"Just promise me one thing." Asgore said.

"Of course! Anything, dad. Just name it!" Asriel said. Asgore placed his hands firmly on Asriel's shoulders.

"Be safe and come home safely. I can't take losing you again." Asgore said solemnly. Asriel smiled.

"I will, dad! I promise!" Asriel said with a big yawn.

"Now… I think it's time for you to go to bed and because of what happened tonight…I'll make a one-time exception to my rule. Just keep it down, if you choose to do anything." Asgore said, which caught Asriel by surprise.

"Wait, what do you-" Asriel started.

"I know Karen was hiding in the closet. I heard her voice as I was approaching your room. Well, goodnight, my son." Asgore said, as he and Asriel left the room. Asriel ran back to his room and closed the door, his eyes wide.

"Karen, you still here?" He asked, as Karen stepped out of the closet. Asriel sighed and explain everything to her. By the time he was done, they were both exhausted and they soon fell asleep on the bed.


	5. Rex Sub Silvam (King Under The Forest)

The next morning, the bedsheets on Asriel's bed were in a disheveled mess. Asriel was shirtless and had his arm around Karen, who was in her underwear. Karen was the first to wake up, her movement causing Asriel to stir, as well.

"Mmm…morning…" Asriel sighed as he looked at Karen, who smiled at him.

"Morning, Fluffybutt. You know, despite the bad day that you had yesterday I can't think of anything better to wake up to than my handsome man." grinned Karen, who leaned in and began kissing Asriel passionately. Just then, Toriel walked in, breakfast tray in hand, and stared at the two of them in silence, a blank expression on her face. Karen recoiled from Asriel, and hid her body under the sheets. Asriel looked in the direction Karen was, and tensed.

"Umm… I assume Dad told you about last night?" said Asriel shakily, trying to avoid the fact that Karen was in her undies.

"Yes, my child, I am aware. If anything transpired, I shall just have to grin and bear it." Sighed Toriel, placing the tray down on the night table next to the bed.

"Er… It's really not what it looks like, Mum… It was a summer night, and I didn't pack PJs, and Azzy's fur… it looks bad, but believe me, nothing happened! I'm still a-" Karen started, before Toriel raised her hand, a smile on her face.

"I know. I trust Azzy enough to know he'll wait. _Right, Azzy?"_ stressed Toriel to Asriel, whose fur stood on end as her eyes bore into his.

"Y-yeah, Mom!" smiled Asriel, as Toriel left the room and shut the door. Asriel exhaled a sigh of relief, and turned to Karen.

"That could've gone much worse, Azzy." She said, ruffling his hair.

"We didn't, did we?" asked Asriel nervously.

"Um, no? We were both too tired to… you know… besides, if we abused that one-time exception, especially after your dad allowed you to go on a journey, just to do something stupid like that-" started Karen.

"I wouldn't call it stupid. Risky is more like it. And besides, who knows what we'll encounter in those woods?" asked Asriel, getting dressed.

"But that's the fun of it, Azzy! It'll be like one of those Indiana Jones movies!" grinned Karen.

"Yeah… Hopefully, we don't get our faces melted by some holy relic…" sighed Asriel.

"Oi, the Nazis had it coming! You know what those fuckers did from those history books of yours, right?" said Karen.

"Don't remind me." said Asriel.

After a week of preparation, and some much needed convincing from Karen's father, Asriel and Karen were finally ready to go exploring in the woods near Mt. Overlook. Asriel, for the trip, had decided to take on a more rustic look, and bought a brown leather hat for the trip to keep the sun out of his eyes. To compensate for his horns, Toriel measured and cut out two holes from the hat, so it would fit properly. Before Asriel even set foot out the door, Toriel and Asgore had their fair share of goodbyes, but Frisk was scared to death for him, which surprised Asriel.

"Promise me you'll come back, okay? I worked my magic once, I don't think I can do it again." cried Frisk.

"I'll be fine, sis. Really! Remember, I still have my God powers if things get especially hairy." Said Asriel.

"But you can't access them, unless I'm there, too. Which is why I'm saying, be careful." Replied Frisk, hugging her brother one last time. "I love you, Azzy. Come back safe. Okay?"

"I will. I promise." Nodded Azzy, stepping out the door to Karen's Chevelle. Karen smiled as she started the engine.

"You're lucky, Azzy, to have such an amazing family." She said, as the two of them sped down the road towards Mt. Overlook.

"They're far from perfect, but, yeah, pretty amazing altogether." Agreed Asriel.

As soon as the engine of the Chevelle rumbled to a halt, Azzy felt nervous. The sun was just beginning to set, and they were in the middle of the forest inhabited by who-knows-what. Both Karen and Asriel agreed that it was best to camp out in the car. By the time the stars came out, Asriel and Karen had just gotten comfortable around the fire they'd made to cook dinner with, when off in the distance, they heard a scream. A human scream.

"Azzy?" shivered Karen. Asriel stood up, and lit his hand ablaze with fire magic.

"Stay close to me." said Asriel with deadly seriousness in his voice, heading towards the origin of the scream. Karen hurriedly stamped out the fire.

"Asriel, wait! You don't know what's out there!" called Karen, catching up to him.

"I have a feeling I do." Grunted Asriel, pushing through the underbrush. After a few minutes, they came upon a dead human, a fresh wound in their leg seeping out blood like a water fountain. Standing off in the distance, clutching a jar with a purple soul to his chest, was a small hooded figure.

Karen dry-heaved at the sight of the blood pouring from the wound. Asriel started heading towards the figure, moving stealthily to avoid detection, with Karen following closely behind. But the longer Asriel followed, the faster the figure began to move, and even Asriel was having trouble catching up with it. Finally, after many twists and turns, the figure disappeared into a hole in a tree. Not the same one that the creature had disappeared into, but still a hole nonetheless. Upon closer inspection, Asriel saw a patch of leaves that didn't quite seem right.

"Azzy…?" shivered Karen.

"This is murder, Karen! I can't let whatever killed that human just get away with it! Especially since it took its Soul." Shouted Asriel.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Karen.

"It has everything to do with magic. It's what started the war in the first place! It's what got all the monsters trapped underground!" said Asriel, sifting through the leaves to find a handle to a door. "So are you coming or not?" Karen looked around at the forest. Nothing met her eyes but darkness.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" she said, following Asriel as he descended a ladder into the underground. The climb down was claustrophobic, and space was tight. But after a long climb down, they came upon a large chamber, lit only by glowing toadstools.

"These are Glow Worts. I thought they only grew in the Ruins!" said Asriel.

"Clearly not… Brrrrrr… It's freezing down here!" said Karen.

"Yeah… This was the norm for every monster that lived down in the Underground, save the ones in Hotland." Said Asriel. "Which is why we need to figure out what the fuck is going on around here. If the humans find out about this, us Monsters will undoubtedly take the blame. We could have another war on our hands, or worse…"

"What could possibly be worse?" asked Karen. Asriel turned to Karen with tears in his eyes.

"Be sent underground again. But this time… Dead… Ashes…" cried Asriel.

"I-I get the picture." Stammered Karen. "But what are the chances of people knowing it was a monster? No other humans, beside me and Frisk, know how Souls work."

"That's what you think. There are other humans who specialize with Souls. And seeing as only Monsters can take Souls… It's a no-brainer." Said Asriel. Just then, a door to their right opened, and a small, goblin-like creature stepped through with an empty jar on his belt. As soon as he saw Asriel and Karen, he gasped, and stumbled backwards. Asriel was on him in a shot, and he grabbed the creature by the throat.

" _Master! MASTER!_ _They've found us!_ " called the creature, before Asriel slammed him up against the wall.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Hissed Asriel. "Why did you steal that soul? He was just a hiker, he meant no harm."

"I know that. I'm just… doing my job… I don't like it, but no one else is willing to do it in this place. Besides, it's the only thing keeping him alive at this point." Said the goblin.

"Who?" asked Asriel, his teeth bared.

"The _true_ King…" smiled the goblin.

"King of what?" asked Karen.

" _Filthy Human! How dare you address a monster like a superior!"_ growled the goblin, before Asriel punched him in the face, his fist blazing.

" _That's no way to treat a lady."_ Said Asriel, his voice trembling with barely contained anger. "Not just a lady, but also my girlfriend, so either bite your tongue, or burn. I don't care which."

"And who are you to tell me what to do, _Human-lover?"_ asked the goblin.

"I happen to be of royal blood. The son of the _true_ True King, and he would _never_ stand for this." Growled Asriel. The goblin trembled, and then gulped.

"I-I apologize. I had no idea! Please, my liege, don't kill me! It's just from being down here for so long around him. I mean nothing by the outbursts!" pleaded the goblin. Asriel shifted his gaze to Karen, who mouthed the words "let him go".

"Fine. I'll let you go on one condition. Who's in charge around here?" asked Asriel.

"My master, Aberon." Said the goblin. "I'll take you to him!"

"That won't be necessary, Grag." Said a voice from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see a large, hulking figure filling the door frame that the goblin had come through. His beard was long, black, and untrimmed. His horns were large, larger than even Asgore's horns. His eyes were orange, and he wore similar armor to Asgore's during the war. This… was Aberon.

"Who are these people that dare to enter my domain?" he asked. Then, eyeing Karen, he smiled.

"Ah… I can't complain too much… You've brought fresh meat, Grag." He said. As he stepped towards Karen, Asriel came between them.

" _ **Don't."**_ he said angrily, his eyes going black and white, his voice lower and more gravelly than usual.

"Hmm? A Boss Monster protecting a human? This is not just strange; it's amusing, as well." Said Aberon. Asriel scoffed, and wrapped his arms around Karen defensively.

"The only amusing thing here is that you think you can treat your subjects like this!" said Asriel. "Don't you know that taking Souls is what started the war?"

"What started the war… was a lack of control…" said Aberon. "How would you know about such things, though? By the looks of those horns, you're going on nineteen years of age."

"Twenty… _sir._ " Smarted Asriel. "I'd advise against hurting her, if you know what's good for you."

"Hmm…" grinned Aberon. "Something about you seems familiar… Could it be the white fur? The horns growing from your head through that ridiculous hat? Or could it be your eyes? Yes… Your eyes. They bear a striking resemblance to my brother. The reason for my suffering."

" _Your_ suffering? You know nothing of what we went through because of _you_! You started the war, and got us all trapped underground. You killed your father, and nearly killed my father. Who would have been next but my mother? What you got was what you deserved." Hissed Asriel.

"I would never have killed Toriel. Not her." Sighed Aberon. "Not my little snail."

"Like she ever would have gone for someone like you." Growled Asriel. "How dare you. You would kill your own family, everyone she loved and cared about, but leave her standing alone? How could you live with yourself?"

"Still your tongue. You have to understand, I had my whole life planned out. Not just for me, but for Asgore, for Toriel, for _everyone_ ; and to have it ripped out from under me as suddenly as it was, it was too much for me."

"From what I've seen, they're better off with your brother than they are with you!" smirked Karen. Aberon turned to Karen, and glowered over her. Karen shrank behind Asriel, who summoned a blue fireball in his hand. Aberon smiled, and headed back to the doorway.

"Funny you should mention being better off. Come." Said Aberon, motioning for the two of them to follow. Asriel turned to Karen.

"Nice going, Karen. We're dead now. I made a promise not to die, and I'm dying." He said.

"What purpose would that serve? I learned not to harm my own kind long ago. It was only after I was banished that I realized the gravity of what I did. I will never make that mistake again." Said Aberon, motioning again for them to follow. "Come, follow me. There is something you should see. You can't expect that little escape tunnel to be the extent of my kingdom."

The couple looked at each other, shrugged, and began following Aberon down the long, winding corridor. As the two of them followed, Asriel noticed that Aberon was walking with a limp, almost like he had aged. Perhaps something had wounded him recently, but for the life of him, Asriel couldn't tell what it was that did. Reaching the end of the corridor, Aberon turned to the two of them.

"You think my subjects have it bad? You think that I don't care about my people?" asked Aberon.

"Well, from what we were told, you didn't care about others, only yourself." Said Karen.

"And who was it that told you this? It couldn't have possibly been my brother…" said Aberon sarcastically.

"No, sir… It was my mother who said that." Said Asriel.

"Of course, she would. I knew she wouldn't have forgiven me after what I did." replied Aberon. "But, hopefully, what you are about to see will make amends for that." With that, Aberon pushed through a large metal door into an immense cavern. Everything was bright, lit from the ceiling by an artificial sky. It almost seemed real, real enough to reach out and touch. Within the cavern was a massive marketplace, bustling with monsters of every shape and size, and every one of them seemed to be smiling. Outside of the marketplace, were rivers and grasslands, and a few monsters were fishing from boats riding along the currents. At the opposite end of the cavern, a large castle could be seen. Aberon's kingdom.

"Welcome, my children, to Paradise." Said Aberon, leading them down a long flight of stairs.

"God… Damn… This is incredible! It's… It's bigger than the Underground." Sighed Asriel.

"It's taken many years to get it like this." Said Aberon. "It wasn't an overnight effort."

"I never expected a kingdom to be ruled by you to be so… _happy!_ " said Asriel.

"Why would that be surprising? Did you think that anyone from the Dreemurr line would treat their subjects with such disregard and neglect?" asked Aberon. Asriel gulped.

"Well, from what I was told about you from Dad, and how he described your relationship as kids, you reminded me of someone I once knew. I just assumed…" rambled Asriel.

"I would be like Chara." smirked Aberon, stopping midstride on the staircase. Asriel gasped.

"How do you know about her?" he asked.

"You think the disappearances in Mt. Overlook Forest are just for violence sake?" asked Aberon. "No… Evil as it may sound… How do I put this… Souls are the only thing keeping me alive… The Dark Magic in my heart has started taking its toll on my body."

"You're not absorbing them, are you?" asked Asriel worriedly. Aberon shook his head.

"No… This thing you humans call 'Determination'? It's nothing more than liquor to me. It's kept me alive long enough to bring my kingdom to fruition. But with less and less humans passing through the woods… I'm dying…"

"Good. Be rid of you, and your murderous arse…" breathed Karen.

"Karen!" said Asriel in disbelief.

"It's fine… She's not wrong… My sins are many. I can admit that. I wouldn't be surprised if I kicked the bucket any day now. This last soul should give me enough sustenance for another week at best…"

"There has to be some way I can help…" said Asriel.

"Why would you want to help _him?!_ He killed so many, and we just saw someone get killed on his doorstep! Asriel, you can't be serious!" said Karen.

"You think Aberon's the only guilty one here?" asked Asriel quietly. Karen choked up, and then sighed.

"That was different. He did it out of sheer will. You did it because you could." She said.

"And that somehow makes me better than him… If you and the humans gave me a second chance, you can sure as shit give him one." said Asriel. Karen raised a finger, Asriel raised his eyebrows. Karen lowered her finger and scoffed.

"Fine… But one false move… That's all it will take…" said Karen, staring at Aberon.

"Still… That doesn't answer how you knew about Chara." grimaced Asriel.

"I'll explain in the morning. I'll take you to the castle, and…" started Aberon.

"We'd prefer to explore, perhaps find some company?" said Asriel. Aberon raised a single eyebrow, and then nodded.

"Very well. Grag, follow them, and make sure they cause no trouble. Humans aren't exactly smiled upon here. Grag will act as your bodyguard." Said Aberon.

"Yessir!" saluted Grag, as Aberon continued down the staircase.

"This boy may prove useful to me, yet." Thought Aberon. "He may be just the one to set my plan in motion."


	6. The Smoothie Apology Trip

As Asriel and Karen traversed the grasslands towards the marketplace, Asriel couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt by what Karen had said, and Karen took notice of this.

"Azzy, look, I'm sorry, alright? I should have known not to bring that up, I know how it bothers you." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You have _no idea_ what it was like. Timeline after timeline, kill after kill _after kill._ You can't fathom how many died at my hands. To be honest, I've lost count, and I wouldn't care to remember how many Resets I caused. I don't understand why people can't give monsters like Aberon a second chance." Said Asriel angrily, shrugging off Karen's hand.

"But, Asriel, you changed! For all we know, Aberon could still be the same heartless bastard he was during the war." Shouted Karen. Asriel rounded on her.

"How would you know? We only just met him! His kingdom looks better than the Underground! His subjects are smiling! They have an ecosystem! They're thriving under his rule!" Growled Asriel. "And since we're on the subject of Aberon, heartless? I _know_ heartless. _I was heartless._ The fact that you'd even say that word around me…" Asriel shook his head, and started strutting towards the marketplace.

"Asriel, stop!" called Karen. "I'm sorry! I was apprehensive, but I was also scared. I mean, did you see how he looked at me?"

"And did you see how I protected you?" said Asriel, stopping at the bottom of the hill.

"Yes, I did! But I was still in shock from seeing those eyes. How they glowed, how they just stared through me! And let's not forget that he called me fresh meat!" shouted Karen, her breathing shaky. "How would you have reacted? I can't use magic to defend myself, Azzy."

"I'm well aware." Said Asriel. Grag, who had been listening to the two of them bicker, tugged on Karen's skirt.

"Might I suggest the local pub? It'll boost your spirits!" smiled Grag, his single tooth wiggling strangely in his gums.

"Thanks, Grag. But…" started Asriel, before Karen shot him a look he had never seen her shoot him before: she was mad. Asriel sighed, and motioned for Grag to lead the way.

"Wonderful. Come along, children! Chillby's serves the best drinks!" said Grag.

"Ch-Chillby's?" asked Karen.

"Erm… Yes, Chillby's? She's the local ice monster. Makes the best smoothies!" smiled Grag, leading them now through the gates into the massive marketplace.

"Think they're cousins, Azzy? Grillby and Chillby?" asked Karen. Asriel shook his head.

"Not likely. Fire and ice don't mix. Then again… There's Frisk and Sans." Smirked Asriel.

"Right… Not to mention Grillby and… Spider girl-" started Karen.

"Muffet. Her name's Muffet." Corrected Asriel.

"These names are lost on me." said Grag under his breath. "Speaking of, I never got yours, girl."

"Her name is Karen. And mine's Asriel." Said Asriel, introducing himself. Grag stifled a snicker.

"Nice name. I thought Aberon was joking about his brother being terrible with names." Laughed Grag.

"Oi! I think it's a fine name! A proud name." smiled Karen, wrapping her arms around Azzy's neck.

"What would I do without you?" asked Asriel, leaning in for a kiss. Immediately, Grag leapt between the two of them.

"Hey, what was that for?!" asked Karen.

"You don't know? It's taboo for a human and a monster to be romantically inclined towards one another!" hissed Grag. "I'm keeping you two safe!"

"That's ridiculous!" said Karen indignantly.

"Ridiculous as it may sound, Grag's right. It was the same way in the Underground." Nodded Asriel. "The fact that we're even in close contact like this is a stretch."

"What about Chara?" asked Karen.

"According to Dad, those laws were enforced after Chara. Though, it was also in effect during the war. Yeah, things were bad in the past. Trust me, I would know." Explained Asriel.

"Hmph… Well, I still think that it's stupid." Huffed Karen.

Just then, a small blue haired creature climbed up on Karen's back and began searching through her hair for food.

"Hey! What's… Oh… Hello, there." Said Karen, petting the creature. "What are you?"

"It's vermin. They're all over the streets. This one's only a month old, by the looks of it." Said Grag.

"This is vermin? But… it's adorable! And it really seems to like me… You may even have some competition, Azzy." Said Karen. Azzy, hearing this, covered his face with his hat.

"I will not be out-cuted by a monkey." Grumbled Asriel.

"That's not a monkey. It's a Grobzug." Said Grag.

"Azzy, all the best adventures have an animal partner." Stated Karen.

"Who either die or end up betraying them. Disney doesn't count." Replied Asriel.

"But, Azzy… Look at him." Whimpered Karen, holding out the grobzug. Asriel's expression remained stony. He raised a single eyebrow.

"Please?" squealed Karen.

"No, Karen. Besides, we probably won't be around long enough to keep him." Sighed Asriel. Karen stuck out her lower lip, and began to whimper.

"Oh, not with the face, not with the face… Karen… Please…" sighed Asriel. "Karen…"

"Sir, just let her keep it. She's starting to cry…" said Grag flatly.

"Fine… Fine! But you're in charge of feeding it, playing with it, cleaning up its messes. It's your responsibility." Said Asriel. Karen squealed and hugged the grobzug close to her chest.

"Thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever!" grinned Karen.

"Jelly?" said the grobzug.

"Did that thing just talk?" asked Asriel.

"Grobzugs are known to mimic speech patterns." Said Grag. "But jelly is a specialty of one of the monsters here. Chazu sells them over in the North District. Across from her is a pet store. Mas, the owner, is a rival of hers. Perhaps we should visit him first, so that we'll know if it's his or not."

"I think it was asking if I was jealous… Grag." Snarled Asriel. "And no, I'm not."

"Well… I'll call him Pepper. Look at those speckles on his back." Said Karen, pointing to little black flecks of fur on Pepper's fur coat.

"Yeah… cool… Where's Chillby's? I could use a drink." Asked Asriel, wiping the side of his face.

"Turn around, sir." Said Grag. Asriel turned around, and a building painted in baby blue greeted them, with a purple neon sign reading out "Chillby's".

"Am I really just that tired?" asked Asriel, heading inside. "Brr… It feels frigid in here."

"If you don't like the temperature, sweetheart, we have outdoor seating." Called a female voice from the bar inside. Asriel turned, and saw a translucent blue figure wearing a waiter's outfit standing behind the counter, scrubbing a glass.

"Gr-…mmm, almost said it. Chillby?" asked Asriel. The figure behind the counter raised an eyebrow.

"Have we met before? I've never seen your face around here before. First-time visitors get a free drink, if that's the case." Said Chillby, grabbing a glass. "What would you like?"

"Make that three, Chilly…" called Grag, dragging Karen inside. Chillby's eyes widened.

"A human? You know we don't serve them, Grag." Grumbled Chillby coldly.

"This _human_ is under protection of the King. You will treat her as one of your own, lest you risk having your business shut down." growled Grag.

"O-Oh, no… that won't be necessary. I was unaware of that fact. My apologies… Miss…?" asked Chillby to Karen.

"Karen." She said in reply. Chillby smiled.

"Lovely name. I apologize for my cold demeanor. I'm not used to humans being here." Apologized Chillby. Karen smiled.

"It's no problem, really." She said.

"Well, I know what you want, Grag. Mountain Berry Chiller with a sprig of mint?" said Chillby. Grag nodded. Asriel and Karen sat down at a table outside, and after a few minutes, Chillby came outside and handed them a menu.

"We only serve drinks here. I'm sorry if you were expecting food…" apologized Chillby.

"We ate before we came. We're fine." Smiled Asriel. Chillby nodded and headed back inside to see to Grag's order.

"Hmm… Ooh, the Cinnamon Cherry Cruncher sounds good." Said Karen. "What about you… Azzy?"

Asriel seemed to be staring at Karen, almost in a daze. He sighed.

"Karen… I'm sorry for losing my temper… I… I saw that look you gave me, and I knew I was in the wrong." Said Asriel. "I have never, ever been that way with you, and it just… hurt…"

"No… It was my fault… I shouldn't have said those things, especially to the man I fell in love with. Saying those things about a man who could pass away any day now… It was just so disrespectful and uncalled for."

"I guess we both made mistakes." Sighed Asriel. "See what can happen when we just calm down and talk about stuff?"

"Yeah…" smiled Karen. "But there's no way I'm sleeping in a separate room. That guy gives me the creeps, regardless."

"I wouldn't leave you alone. Besides, while I _do_ want to help him, I still don't trust him." Whispered Asriel. "What does he do with those Souls, really?"

"Dunno. Let's not focus on that, now." said Karen.

"I _can_ hear you, you know." Called Chillby from the bar. They both tensed. "I've wondered the same thing, myself. Pretty sure everyone has."

"Phew…" said Karen. "So, what do you want to drink?"

"How about the Butterscotch Brownie Beer?" asked Asriel.

"That's the King's personal favorite. You have good taste." Said Grag, taking a seat, with Chillby following close behind. "He tells me it reminds him of someone."

"Toriel." Said Asriel and Karen flatly.

"An old love? Aww, I never thought the king to be such a romantic." Smiled Chillby. "Will that be your order, dear?"

"Sure. Karen?" asked Asriel.

"Cinnamon Cherry Cruncher, please." Grinned Karen.

"Certainly, dear. That drink can also come with a chocolate glaze around the inside of the glass. Care to-" But Karen was already nodding enthusiastically. "Alrighty. Coming right up."

"Yeah, Karen _looooooooooves_ chocolate." Accentuated Asriel. Chillby nodded and disappeared back into the bar.

"So… How did you two meet?" asked Grag. Asriel was hesitant.

"You _really_ want to know…?" asked Asriel.

"I wouldn't ask otherwise." Said Grag, sipping on his drink.

"We met at a wedding." Said Karen.

"Hm." said Grag mid-sip. "Human or monster wedding?"

"Mixed." Said Asriel. At that moment, Grag choked on his drink and spat into a napkin.

"I knew he wouldn't take it well." Asriel said to Karen.

"How the hell?" coughed Grag.

"Up on the surface, it's a legal right. Been that way for five years. In fact, Frisk, my adopted sister, who also happens to be a human, was the bride. She's the one who set up the match." Said Asriel.

" _You have a human in your family?!"_ squawked Grag.

"Yeah, and she has two kids." Said Karen. Grag glared at Karen.

"Half-breeding? Oh, my God! This world's gone to the shits! How did your father stand for this?" asked Grag, holding his head in his hands.

"The humans actually proposed that. It was more of a struggle for the humans to accept it than the monsters. The monsters on the surface wanted it." Said Asriel.

"What has that phony king planted into your society!" sighed Grag.

" _Phony?!_ " started Asriel, before a tray of drinks distracted him. When he saw the golden hue of the Butterscotch Brownie Beer, Asriel was calmed.

"Just in time, 'ey, Karen?" asked Chillby, setting the drinks on the table. Karen nodded, her expression nervous. "I will apologize in advance; Monster food may be a bit much for your palate."

"I've tasted monster food before. It can't be that bad." Smiled Karen. Chillby inhaled, and then cocked her head to one side unsurely.

"Ignoring that little outburst, let's dig in." said Asriel. Karen immediately began sipping the Cinnamon Cherry Cruncher with a wild gleam in her eye. As soon as the liquid touched her tongue, she nearly choked on it.

"Karen, don't be ru-" Started Asriel, before he noticed the expression of pure bliss on Karen's face. "Karen? Are you okay?"

"Fuck me, this is delicious…! I've never felt this light before." Cooed Karen, drinking more and more of the Cinnamon Cherry Cruncher.

"A human liking monster food? I'm surprised she isn't on the floor." Said Grag.

"Alphys, our lead scientist on the surface, told me that different humans have different reactions to Monster food." Explained Asriel, taking a sip of the Butterscotch Brownie Beer. "Mmm… Just like… Mom's… That's spooky…"

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart." Smiled Chillby. "I was worried for a second about Karen… who is now trembling…?" As Chillby spoke, Asriel's head sank into his hands.

"Oh, no… I forgot… Karen is prone to having… sugar rushes…" he groaned, as he stared at Karen, her eyes wide, and her smile wider.

"What's a sugar rush?" asked Grag.

"Never had one, Grag?" asked Chillby.

"Brace yourself." Sighed Asriel, as Karen burst out into happy giggles, and began blowing bubbles into the remaining drink.

"Give her about an hour, Asriel. She'll crash soon enough." Said Chillby.

"Her last one lasted _two_. This'll be a long night…" moaned Asriel, as Pepper climbed onto Asriel's back. "Good thinking… she'll be crazy for awhile yet."

"Are all humans like this?" asked Grag.

"No… not really. Frisk isn't like this. She's laid off the sweet stuff, ever since she had the kids." Explained Asriel.

"About that… If Frisk is a human mother, what was the monster?" asked Grag.

"A skeleton named Sans. He's a pretty laid back guy, but don't piss him off. He'll give you a bad time otherwise." Said Asriel. Just then, Karen slammed her hands on the table.

"Guys?! Am I supposed to be seeing rainbows?!" asked Karen. "If this drink is a drug, then I love it!" Asriel raised a single eyebrow. Chillby burst out laughing.

"This girl is a treasure!" she chuckled. Asriel smiled, and took another sip of his drink.

"I tell myself that every day." Said Asriel.

"All these circles make a square, all these circles make a square…" chanted Karen repeatedly. Asriel snorted.

"Karen, are you sure you're alright?" asked Grag, surprising Asriel.

"Grag?! I need you to tell me that I can go back to the surface if I want to!" said Karen loudly.

"Karen, you can go back to the surface if you want-" said Grag.

" _BITCH, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_ screamed Karen.

"Okay, yeah, that's the umm… that's the signal it's our time to go. Thanks, Chillby! We'll come back again, sometime." Said Asriel nervously, grabbing a hold of Karen's arm and leading her towards the castle.


	7. Dreams of My Enemy

When Asriel finally arrived at the castle, Karen had passed out from euphoria, and was resting comfortably on Asriel's back, drooling. Grag was following close behind, holding onto Pepper. At the gate, he was stopped by a guard in a white suit of armor.

"Hold, son. What are you doing with that human?" asked the guard.

"This monster is of direct relation to the king. As for the human, she is under the direct protection of the King, effective this evening as of 8:37." Recited Grag. "Anyway, what are you supposed to be doing?"

"I should be guarding the botanical gardens… but, as usual, I'm the one that's left alone at the gate. A mild disturbance in the Northeast sector." Said the guard.

"Doesn't seem mild to me, if the whole of the Royal Guard is attending to a disturbance." Said Grag. The guard chuckled weakly.

"That's the joke… Nothing really happened there. They just went to drink." Said the Guard.

"Pardon me, sir, but what's your name?" asked Asriel.

"Corporal Jerry, at your service." Said the guard with a yawn.

"…Of course…" mumbled Asriel. "Can you please let us in, Jerry?"

"Certainly, young prince." Said Jerry, opening the gate with his free hand. "The guest bedroom is up the first staircase, follow the hallway to the right. Third door on the left. There should be two beds in there."

"Thanks, Jerry…" said Asriel, passing through the gate. "Yeugh, I never thought I'd say that…"

"Heard that… My cousin was the same way." Said the corporal.

"He a Jerry, too?" asked Asriel. The corporal nodded.

As Asriel walked up the stairs, he yawned. It must have been midnight, by now, and hauling Karen up the stairs was starting to exhaust him. Grag spoke up at the top of the staircase.

"Asriel, before you go to bed, I must ask: You _will_ help him, won't you?" he inquired. Asriel turned to Grag, and smiled nervously.

"Uh… yeah… I just need to figure out how." Said Asriel, opening the door to the guest room.

"I hope you do… We'll all be lost without him. With no heir to succeed him, our kingdom will collapse." Explained Grag.

"You really care about him, don't you?" asked Asriel, placing Karen on one of the beds. Grag nodded.

"He's like the brother I never had." Sighed Grag. "He was there for me when no one else was."

"I know what that's like." Said Asriel sympathetically. "Get some rest, Grag. And, for future reference, don't speak ill of my family. _Especially_ my father. You have no idea what he went through."

"I don't know enough about him to say anything else. Aside from what King Aberon told me." said Grag. "To be honest… I kind of wish I didn't have to act the way I do. I just wish things would change down here."

"Things'll change. I'll see to it." Said Asriel, slipping under the covers of the bed. "G'night, Grag."

"Good night, Prince Asriel." Said Grag, shutting the door to the guest room slowly.

When Asriel fell into dreamland, he smiled. All of his friends were there; Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, even Karen. They were at a BBQ cookout, and Sans was burning the steaks. Papyrus began yelling at Sans when he began to make meat and fire puns, and everyone was laughing. But then, everything froze, and Asriel noticed someone in the background, glaring at all of them. He wasn't happy at all, his yellow petals sinking down over the top of his face.

"Flowey… We've been over this. You're not coming back, no matter how much you want to." Sighed Asriel. Flowey grinned slightly, and moved closer to Asriel.

"I'll come back… I already made my presence known to that Aberon fellow." Laughed Flowey.

"What? No, you didn't." smiled Asriel.

"It was in your voice… Didn't you notice? How Aberon recoiled when you told him not to hurt that sweet, sweet girl?" asked Flowey sarcastically. Asriel nodded.

"I was making it known to him that she was mine, and if anyone were to harm her, they'd have to answer to me." said Asriel, slightly nervous now.

"Tell yourself whatever you want to believe. You're only deluding yourself." Said Flowey, disappearing and reappearing next to Karen. "She knows that _you_ wouldn't hurt her. Tell me… What do you think she'd think of me?"

"Get away from her." Hissed Asriel, shooting up from his seat at the picnic table.

"Oh… Does my presence around her bother you? I'm _sooooooooooo_ sorry." Crooned Flowey. "Let me tell you something. I may not be around physically, but I will always be a part of you. It's just a fact of life, Azzy."

"No… You're not… Not anymore… I've changed." Breathed Asriel, trying to catch his breath.

"Aww, short of breath, Azzy?" smiled Flowey. Suddenly, Asriel felt something crawling up his legs. He looked down, and saw that vines were beginning to creep and wrap around his legs, slowly consuming him. No matter how he struggled, the vines would not break.

"There's no fighting it, Azzy. It's only a matter of time before you're just like him." Grinned Flowey. Asriel tensed, and the vines began growing faster, constricting him.

" _No! No! Get off of me! I won't be like him! I won't!"_ screamed Asriel.


	8. The Library of Souls

"Azzy? Azzy!" called Karen, who was shaking Asriel's sleeping, screaming body. Asriel woke with a start, his fur wet with sweat. He looked around, and saw Karen's face. He stared for a moment, and grabbed her up in a hug.

"Karen…! Bad dream… Bad dream…" he heaved, trying to catch his breath.

"Azzy, what happened?" asked Karen.

"Flowey." Said Asriel flatly. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Karen grabbed ahold of Asriel's shoulders sternly and looked him dead in the eye.

"Asriel Dreemurr. That part of you is gone." She said.

"What if he isn't? What if he's been alive all this time, just waiting for the right moment to come back?" Asriel said in a panic. "What if my losing my temper today was a sign that he's breaking free, what if he hurts you, or worse kills you?! What if…"

" _Asriel!"_ Karen shouted, shaking him with tears in her eyes. "Summon it, Azzy. Your Soul." Asriel nervously summoned his red and white soul.

"What is that?" Karen asked.

"M…my soul?" Asriel said shakily.

"Did Flowey have a soul?" Karen asked.

"No, he was soulless!" Asriel said.

"Exactly. You have a soul. He didn't. Plus, as you said yesterday morning, Frisk and you share a soul. She would never let Flowey take over again, and not just her. You have your parents, Merigold, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys… but most importantly, you have me!" Karen said, looking into Asriel's green eyes. "As long as you hold love in your heart, Flowey will never come back." Karen said as she got off the bed.

"Um… what are you doing?" Asriel asked.

"I had a bar of chocolate in my bag. Nothing makes me feel better after a nightmare than chocolate… oh, goddamn it, where is it?" Karen said, as she pulled out a note from her bag that read, " _All food has been stored in the kitchen."_

"Well, I had better go find the kitchen…" Karen said, pulling on a sweater over her bra.

"Karen, not without me. I don't know my way around this place, and neither do you. We don't want to be caught by him." Said Asriel, stepping out of bed and pulling on his jacket and jeans. "Grag? _Grag?!_ Where is that useless fuck? Come on, we'd better find him."

As Asriel wandered the halls with Karen, he began to feel nervous again. That dream had really shaken him to his core, and although Karen's reassurance had helped him, it didn't put aside the fact that what Flowey had said was true. He would be a part of Asriel, no matter how hard Asriel tried to run from him. While Asriel pondered this, Karen put her hand on his chest and shushed him.

"Listen." She whispered. From one of the rooms in the hallway, two voices could be heard.

"Grag, these souls you've brought me have been quite nourishing, but… you and I both know that the woods have gotten a reputation for humans disappearing within them." Said one of the voices.

"Yes, your Majesty. I've… been wondering if we should branch out further beyond the woods?" said Grag. From inside the room, a metal goblet clanged across the floor.

"You _idiot!_ If we did that, we'd be more at risk for being discovered! As it is, _we have a human underground_ , and if she gets out without us knowing, she'll tell everyone!" Hissed Aberon.

"That's why she's under my watch. Besides, if you want that boy to trust you, you have to treat them like a guest, not a prisoner." Replied Grag. Asriel smiled; it was nice to know that Grag was defending Karen. Perhaps there was some use to him after all.

"What does she see in him?! From the moment I saw his eyes, the moment he protected her… I sensed something… dark in him. Something evil." Said Aberon. "If I could just find out what it is, maybe I could use it."

" _No!"_ blurted Grag.

"Are you questioning me?" asked Aberon.

"Not at all, your Majesty… It's just, I'm unsure if that would be a wise approach to the situation. Such an evil energy would cause a relapse, and all the progress we've made to make you better will be lost!" explained Grag.

"I want peace… and I won't get it until everything I need done is done." Sighed Aberon, staring out at his kingdom.

"You're not still mad at your brother… are you?" asked Grag. From within the room, a low, guttural growl could be heard. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"I may have a kingdom down here, but it's nothing compared to my brother's! He always had it easy. And now that I see what his rule has wrought with those two… There's no doubt his son will be just like him." Growled Aberon.

"Sire, calm yourself. That was decades ago. Please, let's have some tea and try to put that nastiness behind us, hmm?" smiled Grag, pouring out some tea into a pair of cups.

"Where is that one monster who served them?" asked Aberon.

"Chillby? What about her?" asked Grag.

"I'm wondering if she's still open for service. I might pay her a visit." Said Aberon, sipping his tea.

"You won't hurt her, will you?" asked Grag.

"No! Goodness, no… A king never hurts a lady…" smiled Aberon. "I'm just wondering, because according to you, the boy's favorite drink was the Butterscotch Brownie Beer. Shall we order a barrel?" Down the hall, Asriel tensed.

"He's going to try and kill us, isn't he?" he said out loud.

"Oh, no, not at all, dear boy." Said Aberon from his chair. Asriel gasped. "How long have you been there, dear boy?"

"Umm… About a minute…?" stammered Asriel, stepping into the room with Karen in tow.

"I think what he meant was, 'how much did you hear?'" said Grag.

"I heard enough, I guess." Replied Asriel, scratching the back of his head. "What do you plan to do, Aberon? Karen's my responsibility, and if she were to be killed because of you-"

"Calm down, child. I don't want to harm either of you." Smiled Aberon.

"I have a _very_ hard time believing that, sir." Said Asriel.

"Careful, Azzy…" sighed Karen.

"Please. You are of my bloodline, therefore, you and your friend are safe. I heard you screaming down the hall, though, and I was wondering…" started Aberon.

"That's none of your business, sir." Said Asriel coldly.

"Well, something's bothering you, I feel quite obliged to help. What's troubling you?" asked Aberon.

"You can't help this. No one can, no one ever could, save for my sister, and she isn't here." Grumbled Asriel. Aberon smiled.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I can offer some help. After all, from what I've been told by Jerry, you and I look quite alike. Maybe we can help each other?" suggested Aberon. Asriel glared at Aberon, his eyes glowing angrily in the dim torchlight.

"You and I are nothing alike. You haven't died twice like I have." Growled Asriel.

"What?" asked Aberon.

"Uh… Err… Well, shit…" sighed Asriel, raising his arms in mock defeat. "I guess you want to know, then, huh?"

"You certainly owe an explanation for that statement, yes." Nodded Aberon. Asriel pulled up a chair from across the room and sat down.

"Cat's out of the bag, Azzy… Tell them about me…" whispered Flowey in the back of Asriel's mind. Asriel nervously exhaled, and swallowed back the fear. There was no turning back now.

"A long time ago, eight years after the war above ground had ended, a single human fell into my father's kingdom. That human was Chara, who you somehow know. Anyway, I found her with a broken leg in my mother's garden, and I took her to my parents. They took her in for about… I don't know, about a year and a half? Then, one day, she came up with a plan to liberate the underground. You know how human and monster Souls are different, right? Well, she killed herself, I absorbed her soul, and crossed the barrier keeping us underground. I brought her to her village, like she asked me to, put her in a bed of her village's golden flowers, and… they… assumed… I killed her. They attacked me, I refused to attack back." Told Asriel.

"Why?! Why let yourself die?!" asked Aberon.

"If I'd attacked, I wouldn't have been any better than them. I took Chara's body back to the Underground, and… I ashed in the garden." Said Asriel.

"It was… cold… dark… But, somehow, I was back. But I wasn't me… Instead… I was a flower… I'd… rather not talk about him, or how I came to be him. Honestly, the details are still fuzzy. But the loneliness I had felt eventually drove me insane, until all I could do was hurt and kill others."

"It sounds quite painful, sir." Commented Grag, taking a sip of his tea.

"It was… Anyway… Twenty-two years later, and six humans later, another human, the one I call sister, Frisk… She helped me free everyone, by teaching me that the world isn't kill or be killed: It's love and be loved. Once my job was finished, I eventually reverted back to the flower form, and for a time, she kept me company. But even that came to an end, eventually, and I was alone again. The insanity took over again. Somehow, Chara's spirit came back to haunt me, and she offered me a way to come back as Asriel. Blinded by insanity, I agreed to her terms, not realizing that she used me. I nearly died a third time, but thanks to Frisk, and her ability to love and fight, she defeated Chara, and brought me back. She was… my savior." Sighed Asriel happily.

"God, that's quite the story you have there." Grinned Aberon.

"Well, there's my story. What about you? How do you know about Chara? What about the Souls?" asked Asriel. "Tell me your tale… Amuse me."

"I knew you hadn't forgotten that." Sighed Aberon. "Well, I don't know if you knew this, but… During the war, I was… quite nasty."

"Oh… I've been told." Grinned Asriel sarcastically.

"Watch it… I've changed since then. But back then, my anger for my brother was boundless, so much so that I even went to the humans for help with disposing of him." Said Aberon. "One such human had a daughter at the time, a two-year old. I'll let you connect the dots as to who that daughter was." Asriel's eyes widened.

"Chara's… father? No wonder she was ruthless, it runs in her blood." Growled Asriel. "That _bitch…_ "

"Such names should not be thrown around, not when her family was destitute and needed the money." Continued Aberon.

"So it was greed, then." Said Karen.

"Yes, child. Greed." Nodded Aberon.

"I can't believe it. He tried to kill my dad, and she tried to free us… Talk about polar opposites…" sighed Asriel. "Well, there's one question down. What about the Souls?"

"Follow me." grinned Aberon, standing up from his chair and leading everyone out of the room.

Coming to a large door at the end of the hallway, Aberon turned to everyone.

"Promise not to judge me. Dark Magic tends to drain the body of energy, and-" he started, before Asriel crossed his arms.

"My dad killed six human children trying to break the barrier that kept them underground. I don't judge." He said, shaking his head. Aberon stared down at Asriel as he opened the door. Inside was something akin to a library, only instead of books, there were rows upon rows of human souls, each one a different color, and some had no color at all. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of Souls within this room.

"Jesus… How many do you have?" asked Asriel. Aberon gulped.

"I've lost count. Like I said, my sins were many." He replied. "I don't even know what my LV is like. I don't care to find out."

"I-I think I'm going to be sick…" gurgled Karen, running back to the room they had come from to vomit out the window.

"Don't mind her, she's just not used to it. She only just saw someone get killed a few hours ago." Chuckled Asriel. Just then, he heard a sound. Something resembling a voice, but not quite legible, was calling to him from one of the upper levels.

"Did… you… hear that?" asked Asriel, walking up the stairs in the Soul Library.

"Hear what?" asked Aberon.

"That voice… I think it came from one of these Souls…" said Asriel, scanning the Souls, until he came across one that should not have even been in existence. A red soul: The Soul of Determination.

"I thought Frisk was the only one with that type of Soul. I wonder if-" started Asriel, reaching out for the jar containing the Soul.

" _Don't touch anything."_ Hissed Aberon.

"It's in a jar. I can't absorb it, what's the harm in holding the jar?" asked Asriel, before his vision went white. When his vision cleared, he found himself in the forest again, but this time, the forest was unfamiliar to him. The trees that grew in this forest were different, lower hanging branches and thicker underbrush. Asriel looked around, and saw a small cottage, isolated from a small village off in the distance.

"What is this place?!" asked Asriel in alarm, before the door of the cottage opened up, and a tall man stepped out with a bag slung over his shoulders. He was rugged, a scruffy beard growing off of his chin. He had long hair, brown in color, a familiar brown. A woman followed the man outside.

"Honey, don't do this! We have a child on the way, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that you died in the dark." Cried the woman.

"Arial, the payment was overdue on this house. I caught a break with the landlord. I'll take it to his house, and then I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. I'll be fine." Said the man.

"At least let me go with you." Said Arial.

"Not when you're eight months pregnant. I'll be back before you know it. I promise." Said the man, kissing Arial on the lips, and setting off towards the village. Asriel's vision flashed white again, and he was back in the Soul Library, Aberon standing over him, a grim look on his face.

"I said, don't touch anything." He said, picking Asriel up off the ground by the scruff of his neck.

"What happened?" asked Asriel. "Who was that man?"

"I don't know the names of the people who owned these Souls. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time… Or rather, his corpse did." replied Aberon.

"His corpse?! He was already dead?" asked Asriel, his eyes wide.

"Floating down the river in his own blood. Quite the mess, actually." Sighed Grag, who had followed Aberon up the stairs.

"But… his Soul… It called out to me… It…" Asriel tried to explain. "How long have you held onto that soul?"

"That one? About twenty… five years?" wondered Aberon.

"Twenty-six, sire." Said Grag.

"Twenty-six? That's how old my sister is!" said Asriel, his hands trembling.

"I'm certain it's a coincidence." Said Aberon, heading back down the stairs.

"I don't think so. I mean, she never really knew her parents. They both died." Said Asriel.

"Best not to dwell on it, Asriel. I'm certain that you need your sleep. You certainly look exhausted." Said Aberon.

"Yeah… I'm sure I do." Nodded Asriel. "But if you're lying to me, I'll know… And my sister will, too." At that moment, Grag burst out laughing.

"Please! You're going to kill me with these horrible jokes of yours! Humans are _useless!_ " he howled. "They can't do anything! They can't even use magic without the help of some staff!"

"Oh? Then, care to explain how my father was trapped underground _by humans?"_ asked Asriel seriously.

"How should I know?! I wasn't there." Said Grag.

" _Then don't you_ _ **dare**_ _stereotype humans._ They're better than you think." Hissed Asriel, grabbing Grag by the throat.

"That's enough! It's been a long night for all of us, and we all need some rest. Put him down, Asriel." Said Aberon. Asriel turned to Aberon for a second, and then turned back to Grag.

"Fine. But I've got my eye on both of you. Like Karen said, one false move, and we're out of here." Growled Asriel, marching down the stairs and out of the room. Grag scrambled to his feet and ran after Asriel down the stairs to take him and Karen back to their room.

"Sire, please wait up a second. I-I'm sorry about what I said. I'm just trying to stay-" started Grag, before Asriel grabbed a hold of him and held him against the wall. Grag flinched.

"You're good at acting, Grag." Smiled Asriel. Grag's eyes popped open and turned to face Asriel. He exhaled in relief.

"I thought you hadn't caught on." Said Grag.

"I'm a good actor, too. Besides, I don't think you'd make the same mistake twice. What information did you get out of him?" asked Asriel.

"A-Azzy?" asked Karen unsurely. Asriel turned to Karen, a smirking smile on his face.

"When you passed out from your sugar rush, I asked Grag here to talk with his high and mighty Majesty about what was going on." Explained Asriel. "So, did you get anything?"

"I couldn't get anything out of him. He just told me that he would need you for something at some point. Exactly what, I do not know. But if I know him, it won't be anything good." Said Grag.

"Well, regardless, that's something. Thanks, Grag." Said Asriel. "Night. Oh, by the way… Thanks… for sticking up for Karen."

"The least I could do. Chillby was right; that girl's a treasure, and I'd recommend keeping her close tonight. Don't worry, I won't tell." Said Grag.

"Thanks, Grag. You're okay… _just_ okay." Smiled Karen, patting him on the head. He smiled a near-toothless grin.

"Nyeh… I try my best." Said Grag. "Sleep tight, you two."


	9. A Call From Family

Asriel snorted himself awake the next morning, and looked around. Outside, a small artificial sun was rising in the distance, and with it, came an ear-wrenching screech of what Asriel assumed to be a rooster.

"Jesus Christ, was that supposed to be a rooster?" he asked groggily, wiping his face with his paw. Turning over on his side, Asriel saw Karen sleeping with her arms wrapped around a pillow, snoring so lightly, it was almost like a whisper. One of her bra straps was hanging loosely off of her shoulder. Asriel smiled, reached over and readjusted it without waking Karen. She smiled, and rolled over. Asriel scoffed lightly, and then rolled over in the opposite direction. Pepper was staring him directly in the face, his eyes wide open, his mouth grinning with long sharp fangs. Asriel screamed, tumbled over Karen, and landed heavily on the floor. Karen sat bolt upright, and turned to Asriel, who was rubbing the back of his head. Pepper scrambled up the bedpost and hissed.

"Oh, Azzy! Are you okay?! What happened?" she asked, alarmed.

"What in the name of all things holy is that _thing_ doing out of its cage?" asked Asriel angrily.

"Beats me. Maybe it let itself out?" suggested Karen.

"Ugh… That was a nasty surprise. Jesus… I wonder if Frisk felt that…" said Asriel. Then he realized what he had just said. "Frisk! I completely forgot to call her last night!"

"Azzy, you won't get a signal down here! We're underground." Said Karen, as Asriel turned on his phone, which had been sitting on the bedside table. It had five bars.

"I had Alphys upgrade it for the trip. I can call anywhere, anytime. Speaking of which, Sans called me three times, Frisk five times, and… Undyne once? Wonder what Undyne wanted…" sighed Asriel.

"Probably worried sick about the both of us." Said Karen. As Asriel played the message from Undyne, he nearly dropped it, as Undyne's thunderous, roaring voice reverberated throughout the room.

" ** _FLUFFYBUTT! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE! YOUR SISTER IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! SHE'S HAVING A FUCKING PANIC ATTACK, SAYING THAT YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!"_** screamed the receiver. Asriel looked to Karen.

"Better call your sister." Said Karen. Asriel nodded, got dressed, and dialed Frisk's number. The phone rang three times before Frisk picked up on the other end. She was short of breath, and was hyperventilating.

"Oh, my God! Azzy, you're okay! Are you alright? What about Karen? Where are you guys? What happened last night?!" Frisk asked frantically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, we're both fine! We're underground… but we're fine." Chuckled Asriel.

"What the hell are you doing in the Underground?! I thought you hated that place!" shrieked Frisk.

"Not _the_ Underground. Just… underground…" strained Asriel.

"Care to explain?" asked Frisk, as Sans brought her a cup of morning tea.

"Promise you won't freak out?" asked Asriel.

"I've been awake all night worrying about you. Tell me where you are!" cried Frisk. Asriel sighed.

"We figured something out. You remember the rumors surrounding the woods at the base of Mt. Overlook?" asked Asriel.

"Yeah...! Second most dangerous place in the world, and you nose-dive right into it with your girlfriend! What is going on?" asked Frisk, taking a sip of her tea.

"He's behind them all." Nodded Asriel.

"Who is?" asked Frisk.

"You _know_ who…" sighed Asriel.

"Chara?!" asked Frisk.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence in my reformation, ya' cunt!" screamed Chara in Frisk's head, overhearing the conversation.

" _Hey… Play nice…"_ growled Sans.

"Stow it, bone-brain. Asriel said 'he'. I'm clearly a girl." Replied Chara.

"No… Not Chara… We found him." Said Asriel.

"Who, then?" asked Frisk. "You didn't find the Devil, did you?" Chara stifled a snicker.

"No… We found someone close enough to him, though." Replied Asriel.

"Spit it out, you asshole, this is killing me!" shrieked Frisk.

"Aberon." Said Asriel heavily. From the receiver, the sound of a teacup smashing to pieces could be heard. Asriel barely stifled a laugh.

"Oh… my… God… You found him? He's alive?!" asked Frisk.

"Barely… He's close to death. Apparently, Dark Magic consumes the Soul over extended periods of time. And he's treating us like fucking royalty." Explained Asriel.

"R-Royalty? B-but… Wasn't Aberon… ruthless?" asked Frisk.

" _Was._ He says he's changed. He has his own kingdom, his castle, which we're in now… He even has his own advisor, but he lacks an heir." Said Asriel.

"But if he lacks an heir, when he dies, what'll happen to his kingdom, and the people that live there?" asked Frisk.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm going to see if I can help him, because according to him, no one is allowed above ground without express permission from him." Said Asriel.

"I'm coming down, then. I am the Ambassador to the Monsters. I can talk to him, and-" started Frisk, before Karen cut her off, grabbing the phone from Asriel's hands.

"No, you won't. Humans aren't welcome here. The only reason I'm still alive is because of Asriel protecting me. No offense to your fighting ability, Frisk, but you'd get ripped to shreds." She said, surprising Asriel, as well as Frisk; Karen had never been one to say no to a challenge, but she had never had to tell anyone to stay away from one.

"Hey, just because I'm a pacifist, doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself. You've seen me when I train with Undyne, you know I can fight. My Level of Violence may be one, but my defense is so off the charts, it makes Dad jealous." Said Frisk angrily. "Besides, if he's holding you there against your will…"

"Which he's not. Which is why I said, don't come down here. We don't want to make him upset." Said Karen.

"You kids… I've seen anger… I've seen insanity… Madness… Hatred… I've seen it all, a majority of it being in one flower. No offense, Azzy." Laughed Frisk.

"None taken. You're right. But. You still shouldn't come down. It would only cause a panic." Said Asriel.

"Why?!" asked Frisk.

"Because one human down here is like a million to them. We can't afford that. And seeing as your Soul's trait is Determination? The most _powerful trait of all?_ " replied Asriel. Frisk scoffed in defeat.

"I see your point. But still… Never mind…" sighed Frisk. "But tell me this. Why did I wake up last night soaked in sweat?" Asriel tensed.

"Bad dream. Flowey came back, and tried to harm Karen. Pretty sure I died in that dream…" said Asriel flatly.

"Oh, no. Not again…" groaned Frisk. "Azzy…"

"Yeah, yeah… I got the whole shebang from Karen." Sighed Asriel. "I dealt with it. I'm fine. He's gone. For now. But, knowing Flowey… He'll come back to haunt me."

"Don't let his words get to you, Azzy." Instructed Frisk. "He'll just try to manipulate you, like he did with me."

"I know Flowey, and how he works… I should know. I am him." Said Asriel. "Just a nicer, more handsome version of him."

"Asriel Dreemurr, you stop that right now. That's _exactly_ what Flowey wants you to think." Said Frisk hotly. "If he convinces you that you're like him…"

"You know how I meant it, Frisk." Laughed Asriel. "Besides, he's too weak to come back."

"That's exactly what Dr. Jekyll thought about Mr. Hyde." Said Chara to Frisk.

"I know that." Frisk replied, both to Chara and Asriel. "Just… be careful."

"I will be… Don't come. We'll figure something out." Said Asriel. "And don't tell Dad. Either of you."

"Azzy, you know I promised I wouldn't keep secrets from him anymore." Said Frisk.

"Honey… the kid's right. We have to keep this a secret. Besides, they sound pretty well taken care of." Said Sans. "Maybe he's changed? Who knows?" Frisk stared at her husband, and then in the next room over, two children fighting could be heard.

"Fine. We promise. Kids are getting fussy, so we gotta' go. Be safe, Azzy." Sighed Frisk, as she hung up the phone. Karen smiled, and tossed the phone to Asriel.

"If there was an award for 'Best Sister Ever', Frisk would win." She laughed. Asriel smiled.

"Ya' think?" asked Asriel, just as Grag pushed open the door.

"The King would like you to join him… for… breakfast…" said Grag, his voice growing more disgusted as he looked at Karen, who was still in her underwear.

"Grag…? Um… Azzy's right here?" chuckled Karen nervously, her face straining towards Asriel.

"Your form disgusts me…" said Grag, grabbing a bag from the nearby trash can. Karen shrugged, but Asriel's hands blazed blue with fire.

"You have ten seconds to revise that statement. If not, you get a five second head start." Growled Asriel. "One."

"Asriel, calm down. You seriously need to watch that temper." Stressed Karen, holding him back. "Grag, are you married?"

"Nope. I don't plan to, either. I mean, who could love this ugly mug, hey?" asked Grag.

"Looks shouldn't matter. It's the personality that matters. You may be a little gruff, but… You're nice."

"W-wh… Well, thanks…" said Grag.

"Six…" counted Asriel, his hands still flaming.

"I'm sorry. Just not used to… whatever that form is… Is that normal? On the surface?" asked Grag.

"Depends on what you eat, and how much of it you eat. I just happen to take Tae Kwon Do. Got the Danbo belt just last year." Said Karen, smiling with pride. Grag stared at her blankly.

"What is Tae Kwon Do?" he asked.

"If you have a training area for your guardsmen, which I'm sure you do, I'll be more than happy to give you a demonstration." Smiled Karen, getting dressed.

"After breakfast." Pointed out Grag.

"Word of advice: Don't be the training dummy. The last time I tried sparring with her, I was on the ground in five seconds." Groaned Asriel. "I still get cramps from that day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Azzy." Apologized Karen, just as Grag snorted with laughter.

"You?! Beaten by a girl?! Oh, my word, that is precious, sire… Women can't fight the way men do…" he howled. Karen's eyes flashed towards Grag, narrowed and fierce, her mouth curled down in an angry grimace. He froze in fear.

"You have five seconds to run, Grag, before I throw you out that window." She whispered coldly, causing Grag to flee from the room.

"Fucking asshole…" grunted Karen. "Come on, Azzy… I'm pissed and hungry… Maybe letting off some steam after breakfast will calm me down." Asriel laughed nervously and gulped.

"And you say I have a temper." He chuckled, before Karen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

" _Don't you start with me, Asriel Dreemurr._ I took Tae Kwon Do to escape those stereotypes. Seems that they're rampant around here, too." Cried Karen. "Azzy… You think women should be able to fight, right?"

"Are you kidding me? I've lived with my mother and my sister, not to mention her teacher, who is a woman, and was _Captain_ of the Royal Guard. Yes, women should fight! Besides, the fact that you fight as well as you do… I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hot." Joked Asriel suavely. Karen looked at him for a few seconds, a smile steadily growing on her once angry face. Then she kissed him on the snout.

"You softy… You and your family are so different from the monsters down here…" sighed Karen.

"Don't let him get to you. Seriously, I take pride in the fact that you can kick my ass." Nodded Asriel.

"I'll show them after breakfast. Maybe Grag will be the training dummy." Smiled Karen, as the two of them made their way towards the dining hall. Along the way, they passed by Jerry, who was patrolling the halls.

"M'lady." smiled Jerry.

"Hey, Jerry… Do you know where the dining hall is?" asked Karen.

"Downstairs. To the right, all the way to end of the hall." He relayed. "Grag just ran that way, scared out of his mind."

"Long story." Growled Karen. "Thanks. Care to join us?"

"No, thanks. Us Guardsmen eat before the sun even rises." Said Jerry. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"No problem." Smiled Karen.

"Did Grag say something? It wouldn't be his first time." Asked Jerry as the two of them began to leave.

"Yeah… He said women shouldn't be able to fight." Mumbled Karen.

"Well, it's not typical… But they can. Just ask Chillby." Said Jerry.

"Chillby?" asked Asriel, surprised. "That sweet woman who owns the bar?"

"She may act sweet, but don't get frisky during happy hour. You'll regret it." Sighed Jerry. "I'd know. I lost three toes that night. Freezer burn."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaamn…" they both said.

"Chillby got no chill." Laughed Karen.

"We'll talk later. Maybe Chillby could be your training pa-" started Asriel, before Karen hit him in the stomach. "Ow…"

"Grag isn't getting away with that." Said Karen.

"U-understood. *cough*" Asriel choked. "Food time…?"

"Food time." Grinned Karen.


	10. The Snap

As Asriel pushed through the large double doors of the dining hall, Aberon stood up from his chair at the far end of the table, and welcomed them.

"Good morning, you two! I trust you slept well?" he asked, offering them both a chair. Karen sat down next to Asriel, across from Grag, who was shuddering nervously in his chair, which was hilariously too big for him.

"I sure did. Had a nasty wakeup call, though, with that Grobzug Karen adopted." Explained Asriel.

"Ah… I wondered what that sound was… How about you, Karen?" continued Aberon.

"I slept very well, sir. However, this morning wasn't exactly _pleasant."_ Growled Karen, her teeth gritted. "Grag." Aberon sighed.

"What did he say this time?" he asked.

"He said that women can't fight like men do, which I think is very sexist." Said Asriel. Aberon laughed.

"What's so funny about that, Aberon?" asked Karen.

"It's true." He grinned. "Down here, most of the female monsters are too fragile to even lift some of the weapons we have. As for humans… well…"

"I can't believe you. You're just so… Ooh, if you weren't royalty, I'd consider teaching you a lesson. Not to mention that one of your guards lost three toes to a woman, and on the surface, there are many more monsters and humans, who are, in fact, female, that would beat your ass to a bloody pulp if they heard you say something like that!" Seethed Karen.

"Really, now? Well, that's certainly interesting to know. But, they couldn't compare to my Guardsmen. They are the pride and joy of my kingdom." Smiled Aberon calmly, which succeeded in pissing off Karen even more.

" _Excuse you?!_ If _our_ captain of the Royal Guard were here, she'd absolutely destroy you!" screamed Karen.

"She? A Captain? Hmph, must say, my brother's choice of soldiers has really gone downhill." Sighed Aberon. Asriel sat in silence as the conversation unfolded. He was looking at Aberon, who was staring down into some scrambled eggs.

"She was trained by him _as a child_! There isn't a single attack that she can't predict, and I admire her for that!" continued Karen, her face going red with anger.

"What kind of Monster is she?" asked Aberon suddenly, catching Karen off-guard.

"I don't know, but I do know she's amphibious." Replied Karen. Aberon broke down laughing.

"A fish. My brother trained a _fish?!_ That's rich." He smiled.

"Carnivorous, as well. Part piranha." Snarled Karen.

"Come, now. Don't be so hostile. I know what some monsters are capable of. Please, enjoy your breakfast, it's getting cold." Implored Aberon. Karen scoffed, and began eating her bacon. She sank into the chair, a smile replacing her grimace. Asriel smiled, and looked at Aberon, whose face looked sourly back at him. He chuckled and began eating, as well.

"Grag told me that you knew something called Tae Kwon Do. What is that, like a recipe?" asked Aberon.

"No… Sire, it's a… fighting style… I believe?" guessed Grag.

"Martial Arts. You know how a lot warriors rely on swords, spears, maces, axes, bows and arrows, and whatever other weapons there are?" asked Karen, still slightly annoyed with Grag.

"Aye, I do, having been trained to use a broadsword, myself." Said Aberon, nodding as he continued digging into his food.

"Well, Martial Artists use none of them." Smiled Karen. Aberon stopped chewing and looked up at Karen.

"Magic?" he asked. Karen held up her hands, flexed her fingers, and balled them up into fists. She smirked. Aberon cracked a smile, and then laughed loudly. Karen's smirk slipped into a frown.

"You doubt me?" asked Karen.

"You're quite insane, to only use your fists." Laughed Aberon.

"Well, there's a fine line between insanity and skill, and I crossed it long ago." Smiled Karen. "Care to put your money where your mouth is about just how skilled your Guardsmen are?"

"I don't want you getting hurt." Said Aberon, standing up from the table, his plate emptied.

"I won't… Tell you what. Let's make this interesting. Send me… five of your best guards. They won't _die…_ but they will _hurt._ You'd be surprised at what this tiny frame can do." Laughed Karen.

"Hmph… This sounds like a bet. What if my Guardsmen win?" asked Aberon.

"Help yourself to what's in our bags. I'm sure there's something you're after." Said Karen.

"Physical items are of no importance to me. Perhaps some more information on that Flowey character Asriel told me about… He seemed to be hiding something from me." said Aberon.

"And if you lose?" asked Karen. Aberon smiled.

"If I lose, I'll let you in on a little mining operation just outside of town. We've been searching for something in that area, and if you find it, then it's yours." He grinned.

"Deal." Smirked Karen. "See them in the courtyard." Karen turned to Asriel, who was shocked into silence at Karen's confidence. Karen noticed this, and asked him what was wrong.

"Karen… Do you really think you can beat them all?" he asked.

"Easily. Aside from my normal instructor, I've been getting lessons from Undyne." Whispered Karen in Asriel's ear.

"Oh… Wow… Okay…!" laughed Asriel. "Just be careful. No idea what you'll be facing."

"I'll be fine. Undyne's actually a better Martial Artist than you think. I mean, she trained Frisk, right? I can't be much different." Smiled Karen, heading out of the dining hall. Aberon stared after the two of them as they left, and then turned to Grag.

"Grag, go get the guards. Tell them we have a Challenger." He ordered.

Karen stood out in the middle of the training courtyard, stretching her muscles and warming up for her fight with Aberon's Guardsmen. Asriel sat on a nearby bench, nervously waiting for the Guardsmen to come through the doors leading to the courtyard.

"I feel like she's going to really get fucked by this, Asriel." Whispered Flowey. Asriel growled.

"You're not helping, weed." Said Asriel. "My whole secret about what you did is going to be blown if Karen… Goddamn her overconfidence!"

"You think she'll lose, too? Heh… I thought it was just me." laughed Flowey.

"Fuck… you…" sighed Asriel, just as the doors to the courtyard opened, and five guards, each one of varying sizes, stepping through into the area. Two of them, Asriel and Karen recognized.

"Grag…?" said Asriel in disbelief. "You're fighting Karen?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Being the General of the Guardsmen, I will face her last. She will work her way up the ranks of my men. Starting with Jerry, my Corporal, all the way up to me. Any rules you want to set forth before we start fighting?" asked Grag.

"Let me answer your question with one of my own: Have any of your men ever been disarmed?" asked Karen. The soldiers looked at each other unsurely.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" asked one of the soldiers, a brawny looking feline with a scar running across his right eye.

"Do I hear a volunteer?" asked Karen, causing the soldier to step forward.

"Second Lieutenant Claus, ma'am." Grinned the soldier, drawing his sword.

"Hupupup! I still haven't set the rules." Smiled Karen. "No weapons, no magic. Just fists. Also… No armor… Strip, gentlemen." All the soldiers, including Grag, tensed when they heard Karen say that.

"Who are you to order us around?!" asked Claus. Grag growled his disapproval of Claus.

"Strip, gentlemen! That is an order!" called Grag. "Any clothes you have, wear them. There will be no dingalings shown here today."

"Aw…" sighed one of the soldiers, a scrawny reptilian creature.

"That one's proud of himself." Laughed Karen.

As soon as all the soldiers were stripped of their armor, Karen inspected each and every one of them to make sure that none of them were concealing anything, even the biggest, fattest one of the group, during whose inspection, she gagged from the smell.

"Okay… Now… Jerry…" smiled Karen, beckoning Jerry forward. "Let's see what you've got."

Jerry stepped forward, and raised his arms. Another set of arms emerged from underneath, surprising Karen. Jerry winced in pain.

"You alright?" asked Karen.

"You have _no idea_ how good that felt!" sighed Jerry. "That armor is not meant for four arms."

"Let's see how long you can last." Smiled Karen, taking a fighting stance.

"Just keep in mind, I don't want to hurt you." Said Jerry, concern lacing his voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! First one to be knocked out or leave the ring is the loser!" called Grag from the sidelines. "Jerry! If you leave the ring, there will be no rations for you tonight!"

"But, sir! You hate on him so much, already!" said Claus.

"I know! Why do you think he's still Corporal?!" asked Grag sarcastically.

"Hey, Jerry?" said Karen. "If you let me beat Grag, I'll ask the King to promote you. Besides, Grag owes me for what he said." Jerry shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Karen. I'll make the next rank on my own. But thank you." Nodded Jerry, raising his fists and slamming them to the ground towards Karen's head. Karen somersaulted backwards, and then bounded forwards, and punched Jerry directly in the face. Jerry skidded backwards to the edge of the ring, still on his feet. His legs faltered and he took a knee to catch his breath.

"Just a hit? From a human with a Level of Violence of 1? You look so sturdy, Jerry! Come on…" sighed Karen in disappointment. Jerry looked up at Karen, wiping blood from his nose, a smile on his face.

"Damn… What a punch… If I may be so bold, can you roll up your sleeve?" asked Jerry.

Karen did as she was told, and rolled up her sleeve. Her arm was muscular and toned, and showed nearly no fat. Jerry's eyes widened.

"Whoa." He said simply.

"Yeah. Also, Jerry… Take a look at where you are kneeling." Smiled Karen. Jerry looked around, and realized that his heels were nearly out of the ring. Realizing this, he stumbled forward.

"Holy… You… You're strong." Laughed Jerry.

"80% Irish. It's in my blood." Grinned Karen, patting her arm.

"What's the other twenty percent?" asked Jerry.

"Vietnamese… Though that barely shows on the face." Laughed Karen. "Red hair, freckles… but no Asian eyes. Go figure. Plus, most Irish women have green or brown eyes. Mine are Cerulean Blue."

"Heh… So that's what it is…" laughed Jerry. "Umm… What's an Irish? What's a Vietnamese?" Karen slapped her head with her palm.

"Forget it. One more punch and you're out, anyway." Sighed Karen.

"You haven't let me throw a punch at you, yet." Grinned Jerry.

"Because you're slow. Timing and speed is everything." Said Karen.

"I'm not slow! You're just tiny!" said Jerry, lunging forward and punching Karen in the face. But Karen didn't flinch. In fact, she didn't even move. As Jerry's fist sat on her cheek, Karen smiled, grabbed Jerry's wrist and forearm, and threw him out of the ring behind her. The rest of the soldiers stared at Karen in shock. Karen clapped her hands to shake off the dust and then turned her attention to the others.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"Claus…? Get your furry behind out there before I throw it in the river!" shouted Grag.

"Ooh, someone's a little salty." Said Flowey, causing Asriel to laugh.

"What's the matter, Grag? You don't like being proven wrong?" asked Karen. Claus growled and made a dash for Karen, claws unsheathed.

" _No one disrespects the General!"_ he cried, taking a swipe at Karen. Karen dodged it, but just barely.

"Claws?! I thought-" started Asriel.

"They're a part of the body, Azzy! They're fair game!" cried Karen, dodging Claus's claws with increasing ease.

"HOW! How are you so _fast!_ " screamed Claus, taking a pause to breathe.

"About a year of training will do that. Especially with an ex-Captain of the Royal Guard." Said Karen, seizing the opportunity to kick Claus out of the ring. Claus heaved for air, and then started running back to Grag.

"Pussy." Said Grag.

"Yes, I am a cat, and that girl is a _human._ Though, I'd be surprised if she made it past you, Kowl." Said Claus. The reptilian soldier smiled, and disappeared from view.

"Hey! No magic!" called Karen.

"Chameleon Monster. It's his natural biology." Said Grag coolly, as Karen took a fighting stance, her eyes darting around. Suddenly, there came a sharp snap from behind, and Karen flinched as Kowl's tail hit her in the back, creating a small cut in her sweater. Karen whirled around, but Kowl had disappeared again. Karen closed her eyes.

"Sensei always said that your ears are your greatest weapons." She thought to herself. As she listened, she began to hear things more clearly. She could hear, in the distance, chickens clucking, a pair of Grobzugs fighting outside the walls of the ring, and then, she heard it. A faint hissing; it was short, and it was fast, but Karen's reaction time was faster. She spun around, and caught Kowl in the throat with the side of her hand. Kowl choked and fell to the ground, heaving for air, his tongue lolling strangely out of his mouth.

"Oh, sorry, was that momentum doing its job?" asked Karen, grabbing Kowl by the throat, and tossing him out of the ring gently. Kowl stumbled to the ground, and chuckled.

"You're… You're good… for a girl… No… a woman. Your skills rival us men." Said Kowl. Karen smiled in recognition and turned to the two remaining soldiers.

"Graaaaaaaag? I'm getting admirers!" called Karen. Grag growled, and pointed towards her angrily. The soldier sitting next to Grag, his fat body jiggling as he stood up, moved towards Karen with the speed of a walrus. Karen broke out laughing.

"This tub of lard is my last opponent before _you_ , Grag?! This'll be a piece of cake!" she smiled confidently. Kowl, having recovered from his scuffle with Karen, took a seat next to Asriel.

"So… How long have you known her?" he asked to Asriel.

"Five years. She's taken Tae Kwon Do for all of them, but she trained with Undyne for two of them." Replied Asriel. "Also, that was a dirty move."

"Sorry, it's my biology. Besides, I was desperate. Grag was giving us all an earful before about how important this was. He's worse than my mother ever was." Said Kowl. "Ooh, good punch."

"You should meet mine. She's sweet most of the time, but don't _ever_ piss her off." Smiled Asriel. "Did she just sweep his legs?"

"Yeah, and he's coming towards us. Move!" screamed Kowl, grabbing Asriel by the midsection and pulling him away, just as the fat soldier came crashing down onto the bench where they'd been sitting. The fat soldier groaned, and turned to the two of them.

"Hey, Kowl. How's it hangin'?" asked the soldier.

"Pretty good, Bjulg, except you almost squished us." Replied Kowl. "Uh, how much do you weigh again?"

"545. I really should lose some pounds. Plus, I think I have a concussion… Ugh…" Said Bjulg, as he passed out. Kowl's eyes widened.

" _What the fuck is this human?!_ " he shrieked.

"That would be my girlfriend." Said Asriel. Kowl turned to Asriel, eyebrows raised. "Don't judge me, Kowl."

"That's hot." Said Kowl, which made Asriel punch him in the face.

"She's taken." Growled Asriel.

"So, Grag. Ready to get your ass handed to ya?" asked Karen.

"I will _not_ be beaten by a _woman!"_ screamed Grag, hopping out onto the field.

"That's what they all said." smiled Karen to herself. Then, to Grag, "Come on, shortstack."

" _Don't call me_ _ **short!**_ " shrieked Grag, throwing his leg out towards Karen's face, which she caught midair. Grag gasped, and tried to kick her with his other leg, which she also caught. Grag squirmed in Karen's grip for a moment, before he lifted his torso and headbutted Karen right in the nose. Karen stumbled backwards, blood gushing from her broken nose.

"You broke my nose!" screamed Karen, wiping the blood away with her arm.

"Us Ironhead Goblins are known to do that." Smiled Grag. Karen spat in the dirt, and smiled.

"Ironhead, you say? Tch… You're going to feel a little rusty, then, after I'm done with you." Grag smiled, and ran his hands through whatever hair he had left.

"Metal jokes… they never get old…" smiled Grag, as Karen took her fighting stance once again, blood still dripping from her nose.

"Captain'll sort her out." Said Claus to Kowl.

"I don't share your confidence, Claus." Said Kowl, rubbing his throat.

"She'll win. I know it." Said Asriel, as Karen rushed towards Grag with a scream. Grag's short stature made him a difficult target to hit with punches, so Karen had to rely on her footwork if she wanted to survive the fight with Grag. Kick after kick, Karen felt sure that one of them would hit, but Grag was just too quick for her. He hopped from spot to spot, making Karen dance like a maniac just to keep up with him.

"Having fun yet?" asked Grag.

"Stand still, you little shit!" cried Karen, finally managing to grab him by the arm and flinging him over her head. But before she sent him flying, Grag grabbed a hold of her hair, and used the momentum to slam into Karen's stomach. Karen felt something break, and she coughed up blood. Before she crumpled, Karen grabbed ahold of Grag again, this time by the legs, and tossed him out of the ring into an armor rack. Her vision blurred, she could only see the shape of Grag's body lying in the shattered remains of the armor rack, and that sight made her smile. She allowed herself a small chuckle.

"I… win…" she said, before collapsing to the ground.

" _Karen!"_ screamed Asriel, running into the ring to Karen's side. "Oh, my God… Someone get a medic! Now! _Claus! Kowl! Someone fast! Anyone_!" Immediately, Claus began running for the courtyard door.

"Azzy…" sighed Karen. Asriel turned back to her, tears in his eyes.

"Karen… Please don't die on me…" wept Asriel.

"I'm fine… Just ruptured something, is all." Said Karen, coughing up more blood.

"Why did I let you do this?!" asked Asriel.

"Because… I wanted to prove them wrong…" said Karen weakly. "Grag wasn't kidding, though. Men don't fight like women do."

"Grag was stupid… He could have killed you with that thick head of his!" cried Asriel. Karen laughed.

"But he didn't. Agh… it hurts to laugh." Said Karen, chuckling weakly.

"Don't worry, help is coming… Everything will be fine." Reassured Asriel, just as the medic came running out to the courtyard, hands green with healing magic.

"Asriel… I won…" sighed Karen. "I actually won… Undyne said I could do anything if I put my mind to it…"

"You hefted a 545 pound monster into a wall. That's impressive." Said Kowl. "And you caught me in the neck while invisible. You're no ordinary fighter."

"Trust me, boys… It wasn't easy… Though, the fat one made my arms burn… No offense." Said Karen, just as the medic stepped away, the healing complete.

"None taken." Called Bjulg, rubbing his bulbous head. Grag, seizing the opportunity of the moment, tried to slip away, but Asriel caught sight of him.

" _Get. Back. Here."_ Growled Asriel, grabbing Grag with blue magic, and pulling him towards him. "You're not getting away that easy… General."

"She was asking for it! No one calls me short and gets away with it!" shrieked Grag.

" _That last attack could have killed her!"_ shouted Asriel, slamming Grag to the ground.

"Asriel, _no!"_ called Karen, grabbing Asriel by the leg. Asriel's eyes were glowing hotly with power as he increased the strength of the blue magic's hold on Grag. Grag screamed.

"Azzy, _stop!_ " cried Karen, standing up now, and wrapping her arms around him. Asriel, blinded by his own rage, threw Karen to the ground. Karen stared up at him, shocked. Asriel stared back into her deep, blue eyes, and his breathing changed from short and choppy to long and shaky. He looked around at everyone, who was staring at him with equally shocked expressions. The blue magic surrounding Grag dissipated, and he looked over at Karen. Asriel looked down at his hands, and for a split second, he thought he saw them return to the familiar shape of leaves.

"No… _No… No no no…"_ cried Asriel, fleeing from the courtyard.

"Asriel!" called Karen, running after him down the hall.


	11. Forgiveness

Karen had lost sight of Asriel, stopping to catch her breath; she knew where he had gone. He had gone back to their room, to hide.

"Asriel…" she heaved, starting to walk now, back towards the bedroom. As she made her way there, she saw two monsters outside the door, each one of equally short stature, arguing about who should go in and talk with Asriel. They were both dressed in the same style of clothing; however, the colors in which they were dressed were not. One wore black and the other wore white.

"Go in!" said the black one.

"Stay out!" said the white one.

"This is our business, to know what happens in this castle!" said the black one.

"I'm not going near him! He seemed really upset…" sighed the white one.

"He _is_." Said Karen, surprising the two monsters away from the door.

"W-who are you?!" asked the black one.

"I'm Karen. The King has me under protection. And that is my b-… friend." Said Karen, avoiding the fact that Asriel and her were in love. "He trusts me more than anyone. If anyone should go in there, it should be me."

"Well, then… Seems that this problem has just solved itself, right, Blanca?" asked the white one.

"Unfortunately, yes, Noir." Groaned Blanca. "Come along. We have business at the mines." Karen turned to the door and exhaled.

"Asriel? It's me, Karen." Said Karen, gently rapping on the door with her knuckles. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried."

"So, do you really think that it's a good idea to be around me right now?" asked Asriel.

"Well, someone has to be there for you... right?" Smiled Karen sheepishly. From the other side of the door, Asriel sighed.

"Come in." he said. As Karen pushed through the door, she saw Asriel sitting in front of one of the beds, tears falling down his eyes, which had changed to black and white.

"A-Azzy? Y-your eyes…" said Karen worriedly.

"I tried so hard, all these years, just to keep him contained… But now… now?" cried Asriel.

"Asriel, I'm fine! I can understand the anger you felt; if it were you out there instead of me, I'd have been furious with Grag, too! But Flowey is gone!" Karen shouted. "He disappeared after you came back!"

"No, he didn't! He was just tucked away in the back of my mind… An entity that I thought I could forget about… But Karen… these last few days, ever since we left for this journey, I've been more and more on edge, and it's only gotten worse!"

"Of course, you'd been on edge! This is your first time away from your family in five years! Anyone would be on edge, myself included." Sighed Karen. "Azzy, please! You can't give in!"

"Karen… Do you think that Asriel and I could live apart?" asked Asriel, his voice higher. Karen gasped. Asriel's head turned, his white pupils staring into hers.

"Flowey… You… took control?" asked Karen. Asriel nodded.

"Only for a moment… I needed to know what you thought… It's scary, being a memory… Part of me just wants to die… but I'm too afraid to do it…" said Asriel.

"Flowey… I'm not sure what I think… I mean, I always want the best for everyone, no matter who or what they are. But I'm not the one you should talk to about it." Said Karen.

"Who else could I go to? You're the only one around, aside from Asriel, and he's terrified of me." said Asriel.

"That may be true, but… I mean, Frisk knows you better than anyone else-" started Karen.

"Frisk? Heh… She left me… like everyone else… and for what?! Some praise? Some family time? Some recognition for freeing everyone?" asked Asriel, his voice hot with disdain.

"She left… because she had a job to do." Sighed Karen. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Flowey. People have their own lives, too."

"I could have been saved! Just like everyone else! But I was left behind! Forgotten! Just like the trash I am!" cried Asriel.

"Flowey… I-I didn't mean to upset you." Sighed Karen.

"Well, you did!" snarled Asriel. Karen stared down at the ground for a moment, and then kissed Asriel on the forehead.

"What was that for?" asked Asriel angrily.

"No reason… other than I love you, regardless of what form you take." She replied, holding Asriel close in a hug.

"This doesn't change anything. If you only knew what he'd done-" started Asriel.

"I know all the things he did." said Karen calmly.

"Then how are you still so kind to him?!" asked Asriel.

"It's easier to forgive and forget, than to hold on to the past." Smiled Karen. Asriel gasped, as Flowey slipped back into his mind, every word that Karen had said still echoing in his ears. His shoulders bobbed with each sob, as he held Karen closely.

"I'm so… sorry…" wept Asriel, hugging Karen tightly.

"It's okay… It's okay…" said Karen, smiling as she nuzzled into his chest. "No matter what you do, or what you've done, I will _never,_ _ **ever**_ leave you." Behind them, the door opened, and Grag limped in, a look of guilt on his face. Karen turned.

"Grag…" sighed Karen.

"Grag… I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to lose control." Sniffled Asriel, but Grag raised a grubby hand.

"You have every right to your emotions. I… deserved what I got. I went too far, as well…" admitted Grag. "I just wanted to make His Majesty proud, and… my competitive nature got the better of me."

"It's fine, Grag. But, for the record, try not to be so sexist…" smiled Karen quietly. "The world you grew up in is far different from the one I know." Grag smiled, and nodded.

"I've no right to be, now. You've proven your worth in battle. And if you can do it, then any monster worth her salt can do the same." Smiled Grag, handing her a pin.

"What's this?" asked Karen, staring down at the star-shaped pin.

"My general's badge. You deserve it far more than me." Grag said lightly.

"Grag, I can't. I'm not a fighter, much less a soldier." Said Karen.

"I'm not handing you my position… I'm handing you my badge. Keep it… as a token of your hard-won victory." Concluded Grag. Asriel laughed, and wiped the tears from his fur.

"I was wrong about you, Grag." Sighed Asriel.

"I could say the same about you." Said Grag.

"What do you mean?" asked Asriel. Grag snorted and laughed.

"Well, when we first met, I thought you were going to be a milquetoast fighter. But then you mentioned you were Asgore's son. I was terrified." Said Grag. "And after what happened in the courtyard, that terror turned to respect."

"Why would you be terrified?" asked Asriel. Grag stared at Asriel and raised an eyebrow. "Oh… well, Aberon's banishment was a one-time thing. He's a complete pushover, otherwise."

"That's not what I was told." Said Grag. "I was told that Asgore used to beat up his brother on a regular basis, that it was all for the throne."

"W-what?" asked Asriel. "Th-that's not true… My dad's, like, the nicest guy I know."

"He was also known for acting; pretending to be injured, then placing the blame on Aberon." Continued Grag. "It was incidents like that that led to their brotherly bond being so short-lived."

"Azzy… You're not seriously believing this… are you?" asked Karen.

"To be fair, I don't know what to believe anymore. Dad never talked about Aberon to me; he even lied to Mom about what happened to him. For all I know, he could be the liar, now. But then there's Aberon. The Soul Library… He tried to redirect me away from that Soul… The red one… it's like he knew whose soul that was… Grag… You don't know anything, do you?" asked Asriel. Grag averted his gaze unsurely.

"Grag, you respect the both of us, right?" asked Karen.

"Of course, I do!" said Grag.

"Then tell us the truth." Said Asriel calmly.

"Of all the Souls you had to ask about…" sighed Grag. "Why that one?"

"I'll give you a reason why." Said Asriel, summoning his soul. The red half glowed hotly in Asriel's hands, while the white half shone radiantly like a small sun.

"Oh… How…? Never mind… It's just a legend." Said Grag.

"What?" asked Karen.

"There's an old legend among monsters about two saviors: A human and a monster, who each share half of the other's Soul. It's told that one day, the two of them would bring eternal peace between the two races. Humans and Monsters can live in peace… But… I thought it was just a silly story… Because the monster savior could only have been from the Dreemurr line." Said Grag.

"Not a word to Aberon. Not until I can trust him." Said Asriel hotly, replacing his Soul.

"I won't. If he knew about this… It would mean the end for you." Said Grag.

"Asriel, can I ask you one thing? What is it about the Dreemurr line and me being legends?" asked Frisk over the phone. Asriel chuckled.

"I have no idea. I mean, the Dreemurr line has had its fair share of legends, but that's the first I've heard of that one." said Asriel. "Besides, it could just be a coincidence."

"A human and a monster from the Dreemurr line, each one sharing half of the other's Soul? It's painfully obvious that it's us." Said Frisk.

"I don't know what to tell you, aside from what I was told." Said Asriel.

"You may want to find out more about this legend. I'll go to the library up here and see what I can find. I recommend you do the same, Azzy." suggested Frisk.

"I'll see what I can find." Said Asriel. "Um… Frisk?"

"Yeah?" asked Frisk.

"I know it's a touchy subject… But did you ever know your father? Your _birth_ father?" asked Asriel.

"No…? I mean, both my parents died before I'd even turned three. In the flashback I had before the twins were born… My mom was alone. Why do you ask?" asked Frisk.

"What was her name?" asked Asriel solemnly.

"Arial. It's the same as my daughter's." replied Frisk, causing Asriel to gasp. "Azzy, what do you know?"

"I… think I know where your father is." Said Asriel nervously.

 _"What?!_ Azzy, if this is a joke, it's not funny!" shrieked Frisk.

"I'm not joking." Said Asriel, putting his finger in his ear and scratching.

"Well, where is he?! Is he still alive?" asked Frisk frantically, hopefully.

"Eh… No… it's complicated." Said Asriel.

"Tell me, then. I want to know." Said Frisk, her teeth gritted.

"His Soul is here, along with many others. I don't know what Aberon's planning to do with them. For all I know, he's used them to keep himself alive all these years. But according to him, your father was already dead when he picked up his Soul. So…" explained Asriel.

"What color was it?" asked Frisk.

"Same as ours." Said Asriel. "It explains why it called out to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Frisk.

"Well, I heard a voice, and when I held the jar it was contained in, I saw a memory. There was a cottage, a man and a woman, who was eight months pregnant. He was leaving to pay off the cottage. I don't know if he made it back or not." Said Asriel. After a moment, Asriel heard some crying in the background, and Sans picked up the phone.

"Hey, kid… Um… Frisk is really beat up about this. I think we'll call you back… Okay?" said Sans.

"Okay, Sans. I'm sorry to make her upset." Sighed Asriel.

"It's alright, kid. No worries. We'll keep in touch, okay?" said Sans, hanging up the phone.

"So what now, Azzy?" asked Karen.

"We need to find out exactly what happened." Said Asriel. "Maybe if I try to touch the Soul again?"

"Knowing Aberon, he probably moved it." Said Grag, who was sitting in an armchair behind him. "Probably somewhere hidden; he has a few secret passageways that even I don't know about."

"That won't stop me. If I could hear its voice before, I'll hear it again." Said Asriel. "Besides, I have a feeling that that Soul will tell us if Aberon was telling the truth or not."

"His Majesty doesn't lie." Said Grag. "Besides, if I'm not mistaken, you two now have access to the Solomite Mines. The gems within act like a coal, heating and providing electricity for our kingdom. Our historians found a branching tunnel in the mine."

"A branching tunnel, you say?" said Karen, stretching out her arms. "Who were the historians?"

"Blanca and Noir. They're brother and sister, and often times, they'll even finish the other's sentences or even say the same thing altogether." Explained Grag.

"Oh, I saw them! They were the ones dressed in black and white, right?" asked Karen. "They were just outside the room a few hours ago. Maybe if we talked to them about this whole legend thing, we could shed some light on it."

"Maybe. But perhaps we should let Aberon show you the mines. Want to stop by anywhere, first?" asked Grag.

"Chillby's! We could always use another party member!" said Karen excitedly.

"You just want another drink, don't you…?" asked Asriel.

"No! …Er… Maybe…" sighed Karen.

"Fine… But you're not getting anything with Chocolate." Smiled Asriel.

"Oh, _come on!_ " screamed Karen.

"Also, party members? This isn't Golden Sun, and it sure as shit isn't Final Fantasy." Said Asriel.

"It could be! I mean, if you think about it, Chillby makes all the healing items in the game, you're like a black mage, I'm a fighter…" said Karen optimistically.

"Karen, life's not a game. I learned that the hard way." Said Asriel.

"But you have to admit, there are some RPG elements here!" said Karen. "…Ugh, whatever. C'mon, Pepper."

"No, no, no… We are not taking an animal into the mines. It'll just cause trouble." Said Asriel, taking Pepper from Karen's shoulder. "It already scared me awake this morning, and I'm not waiting around for it to trigger a trap."

"Azzy…" whined Karen.

"Don't 'Azzy' me… I'm putting my foot down on this one." said Asriel, putting Pepper in his cage and locking the door.

"Fine…" sighed Karen.

"So… to Chillby's, then?" said Asriel. Karen and Grag nodded.

"To Chillby's!" they both said.


	12. Smoothie Jazz

As Asriel, Karen and Grag made their way through the market towards Chillby's, Asriel noticed that more people were staring at Karen than the night before. He guessed that word had spread through the grapevine that a human was living amongst them. Asriel pushed his hat down over his face and pressed on through the crowd.

"Asriel, I don't like this." Said Karen. "They're looking at me like a freak."

"They're just not used to it. Give 'em time, they'll warm up to you." Said Asriel reassuringly. Suddenly, over the hustle and bustle of the crowd, a saxophone could be heard, followed shortly by an upright bass and a piano.

"Wait a minute… Wait a _minute…_ is that jazz music? Down here?" asked Asriel, pushing through the crowd towards the familiar blue building. Stepping through the door, Asriel was greeted with a sight he wasn't expecting; Chillby was sitting on the stage inside, alone, playing a saxophone, while an overhead speaker played out the other parts of the music. Chillby was playing along with the music, note for note, the saxophone on the speaker overlapping with the saxophone Chillby was playing. Asriel took a seat at one of the empty tables, and listened intently. It was quite mesmerizing.

"Azzy? What are you…?" started Karen, before noticing Chillby on stage. She listened for a moment, and took a seat beside Asriel, equally mesmerized. As the bassline faded out, Chillby took a bow, and stepped off the stage towards the couple, who were clapping enthusiastically.

"Chillby, I had no idea you played, too!" smiled Karen.

"Been practicing since I was just a little icicle. If I ever get to the surface, I'm going on tour." Sighed Chillby dreamily. "So, wait, you play?"

"Oh! I used to play bass clarinet in high school! Sometimes, my mother would…" started Karen, before remembering what had happened. She shook her head. "My mother would always bake clarinet-shaped cookies after every concert I played at. One day, she told me we were going to New Orleans, and… then…"

"Did… something happen?" asked Chillby.

"A drunk driver cut her off on the highway. The sixteen-wheeler behind her didn't have time to react." Sighed Karen, who was fighting to hold back the tears. Chillby knew what Karen was trying to say, and hugged her tightly.

"I understand… Drink's on me… okay?" smiled Chillby. Karen wiped her eyes with her sleeve and nodded.

"Thanks, Chillby." Sniffled Karen.

"Asriel, what would you like? We just got a new recipe figured out." Smiled Chillby to Asriel, replacing her saxophone in its case behind the counter.

"I'll try it. I'm game." Said Asriel. "What is it?"

"It's an older recipe of my father's. I found it last night in a box of cards. Figured I'd give it a shot." Grinned Chillby. "But it's an adult beverage, so it might be a bit strong."

"I've had Hennessey before. I'm fine with a little burn, just ask my pal, Grillby." Said Asriel.

"Grillby? Is he, like, a fire monster?" asked Chillby, bumping her head on the underside of the counter. "Dammit, I always do that!"

"Hehe… Yeah… He works in the food business with his wife, Muffet. She's a baker, he's a frycook… Go figure." Said Karen.

"That's a pretty good business combo! You have the entrées and appetizers, and then you have dessert! That's smart!" said Chillby, mixing Asriel and Karen's drinks.

"Yeah… Just be careful… Muffet's the jealous type." Warned Karen.

"I don't get involved with married men. Besides, I think I'd melt around him." Said Chillby.

"That's what she said!" called Grag from the door. "Muahahahaha!"

"Grag! You know what I meant!" screeched Chillby.

"He's gotten better about controlling his temperatures. I think you'd only melt if you ever fought him. Muffet would probably have combusted if it wasn't for his ability to control his temperature." Said Asriel, pulling up a chair for Grag.

"Well, regardless, I think I'll steer clear, just to stay on the wife's good side." Said Chillby, pouring out the drinks into their respective glasses.

"She's really chill if you don't flirt with her man." Said Asriel. "Frisk learned that the hard way. She wasn't even trying to flirt with him. She just gave him a smile and a wave, and she took it way too literally."

"Frisk?" asked Chillby on her way to the table.

"My adopted sister. Though, I consider her my real sister." Said Asriel, taking a sip of his drink. Asriel's mouth burned for a moment, and he coughed.

"I warned you it would be strong." Smiled Chillby, taking a sip of her own drink, a bright yellow liquid that probably tasted like tropical fruits.

"What is it?" coughed Asriel.

"Solomite Surprise. Y'see, even though it acts like our power source, smaller Solomite crystals, when ground up, are like spicy peppers. And yes, there is also booze in that drink, so enjoy responsibly." Said Chillby.

"Now I know how Frisk felt when I spiked the punch at her wedding." Laughed Asriel, taking another sip.

"You spiked the punch? Oh, my God, you mad genius." Sighed Chillby.

"It was my younger sister, Merigold, who gave me that idea." Said Asriel.

"How old was she?" asked Karen.

"I think she was eight. Though, she might have been nine." Said Asriel.

"What a little rebel…!" smiled Chillby, sipping on her tropical drink.

"No idea where she gets it from." Said Asriel sarcastically, pointing to himself with his thumbs. Karen laughed, and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, the drugs are kicking in again…" smiled Karen.

"I never put the chocolate in. Must be a reaction to the Solomite powder. There are different varieties of Solomite crystals. Different colors have different flavors." Explained Chillby.

"Is that what you use to turn normal food into monster food?" asked Karen, starting to feel the effects.

"Pretty much. Oddly enough, green Solomite crystals taste like mangos, and orange Solomite crystals taste like cherries." Said Chillby, taking a sip of her drink. "What do you lot use?"

"Temmie Flakes?" guessed Karen.

"The fuck's a Temmie?" asked Chillby, her face contorting in confusion.

"You've never met a Tem?" said Asriel in shock.

"No?! Am I supposed to have met one?" asked Chillby.

"You're not serious. You have all these monsters down here, and not a single Tem?" said Karen. "This is a travesty! I demand we go on a Temmie hunt!"

"Karen, the drugs are talking now. Calm down." said Chillby.

"I will cut you." Said Karen, pulling her straw out of her cup and holding it like a knife. Chillby stifled a snicker.

"This is amusing." Laughed Grag.

"Right?" said Chillby.

"Karen, please put the straw down." said Asriel. Karen flicked her straw at Asriel, causing red liquid to spatter onto his snout. He looked back at her, unamused.

"Got ya'!" smiled Karen.

"Is there a way to reverse the effects of Solomite? We have things to do." Asked Asriel, wiping his snout with a napkin.

"Well, yes… But it's nasty. Tastes like piss." Said Chillby. "Black Solomite crystals are like a nullifier."

"Please…?" asked Asriel.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Said Chillby, grabbing Karen's drink, and heading back to the bar. After a few minutes, she came back, the drink slightly darker than before.

"Alright. Down the hatch." Said Chillby, placing the drink in front of Karen. "Oh, and you might need this." Chillby handed Asriel a bucket.

"That bad, huh?" asked Asriel.

"It's pretty nasty stuff. It's like ipecac for monsters." Said Chillby, just as Karen took a greedy sip of the drink. Immediately, she gagged, and grabbed for the bucket in Asriel's hand. She vomited, and continued to do so for two minutes straight, with only a few intervals in-between.

"Better out than in." sighed Chillby.

"The fuck was that?" asked Karen.

"Piss." Said Asriel. Karen vomited into the bucket again.

"Asriel!" huffed Chillby.

"You said it, not me." smiled Asriel. "Besides, I'm making sure we flushed the system of the Solomite."

"Ugh… I hate you, Azzy." Sighed Karen, putting her hands on her head and leaning onto the table.

"No, you don't… silly…" chuckled Asriel, wrapping his arm around Karen, who shrugged him away.

"Don't touch me. I might vomit again." Burped Karen.

"Maybe we should wait on the mines for an hour. Just until you feel better." suggested Asriel, just as Chillby handed Karen a glass of water. Karen recoiled.

"Hey, it's fine! It's just water." Laughed Chillby.

"Didn't come off of you, did it?" asked Karen, causing Chillby to burst out laughing.

"No, silly! It came from the tap! Goodness, me…" howled Chillby.


	13. The Mines Hold Secrets

"So, Aberon, where are these mines you told us about?" asked Asriel, as he followed Aberon through the grasslands, with Karen and Grag in tow. Aberon turned to them and gave a large, toothy grin.

"It's a little ways yet. By the way… I heard about what happened in the courtyard." Said Aberon, his grin slipping into a mild grimace as he addressed Karen.

"I don't mean to sound so rude, but… There wasn't much challenge up until Grag entered the ring." Smiled Karen. Grag laughed, and Aberon's eyes flashed towards him, silencing him instantly.

"It just simply means that Grag will need to train his men with stricter regimens. Speaking of whom, care to explain what happened _afterwards?"_ asked Aberon, to Asriel now.

"I… uh… lost my temper… I thought that Grag had killed Karen with that head of his, and… I just lost it… There's no excuse." Replied Asriel. "I had a flashback to when Chara died, and it just… it just…"

"You were afraid of losing her. Now I understand. It just proves how loyal you are to your friends, and that's admirable." Said Aberon. "Come along… The mines are just over these hills."

"He's never complimented anyone like that before. Not even me." whispered Grag.

"He's starting to open up, that's good!" smiled Asriel quietly. "I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever change."

"Well, he still strikes me as a bit fishy, but… He's alright." Said Karen.

"I can hear you, you know." Said Aberon, as he disappeared over the crest of the hill.

"He's got good hearing, too…? Heh, I thought it was just Mom." Laughed Asriel.

"That woman had ears like a bat. Don't even try hiding your voice. She'll probably hear it." Smiled Aberon.

"Azzy, she probably heard us that night I snuck in!" whispered Karen.

"Wouldn't surprise me. It probably explains why she brought us both breakfast the next morning." Said Asriel. "Besides, we promised never to do anything like that around Mom. Because… you know…"

"Oh, are we talking about…?" asked Aberon.

"No offense, Aberon, but please stop eavesdropping." Said Karen. "It's a private matter, and yes, we are talking about _that._ "

"Does my brother still enforce the rules of my father?" asked Aberon.

"Well, yeah, I mean… Don't you think it would be a little weird, if, in the middle of the day, during lunch, you hear moaning. You think it would be on a computer, right? Typical guy stuff, or girl stuff if you're into it, right? Then the chandelier in the dining room starts wobbling, and... _Y-yeeeaaahhh._ So, to answer your question: yes. The rule of no sex before marriage is still enforced." Said Karen. Aberon was trying very hard to keep from laughing audibly, and it showed on his face.

"What's so funny, sire?" asked Grag.

"They have no idea how many women I courted when I was on the surface. But there was only one that mattered, and that was Tori… But, looking back, I can laugh at it, now." said Aberon.

"Wait, you never _cheated_ on my mother, did you?" asked Asriel hotly.

"No! Of course not! I would never cheat on my little snail… but anyone else? Eh… It's still in the air." Sighed Aberon. "Anyway, moving on… We're here."

As the group rounded the last hilltop, they came upon a decent sized opening in the cavern wall. Crystals of varying sizes and colors jutted out strangely from the ceiling and walls of the cavern, dazzling everyone but Aberon with its beauty.

"Whoa…" sighed Asriel and Karen.

"I never get tired of this view…" sighed Grag.

"Your Majesty!" called a pair of voices from the cavern entrance. Everyone turned, and saw a pair of monsters which Karen recognized instantly.

"Oh! Azzy! It's the monsters that were worried about you!" shouted Karen excitedly. "What were their names again… Blanca and Noir?"

"Ah, my historians! How goes the research?" asked Aberon, making his way to the mouth of the cavern.

"We found something rather strange! There's something like a passageway, but neither of us could access it! The miners are too nervous to dig through it, because they think it'll cause a collapse!" said Blanca, the pom-pom on his hat wobbling strangely over his face.

"I thought I saw something gold behind it, but I thought it was just another vein of Solomite Crystals! Then I take a closer look, and it's like a snake!" said Noir, her gloves pink with Solomite dust.

"What's with the dust?" asked Aberon. Noir tensed, and pulled up on the neck of her cloak. "Noir…?"

"I had a nibble off one of the crystals, okay? I was peckish…" groaned Noir guiltily. "Pink's my favorite flavor… Passion Fruit…"

"Nevertheless, we should find out what this thing is." Said Asriel, stepping forward towards the two monsters.

"Ah, the prince!" said the two in unison.

"How are you doing?" asked Noir.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blanca. The two monsters stared at each other for a few moments, and shook their heads.

"Well, um… I'm fine, I guess?" said Asriel, unsure who to respond to first. He turned to Karen.

"Who's who?" Karen laughed and smiled.

"I think the one in white is Noir, and the one in black is Blanca, which is ironic, considering their clothes." She said. The siblings nodded, and hugged Karen.

"Finally! Someone got it right the first time!" they both said.

"Easy, easy! These legs are meant for someone else to hug!" laughed Karen, jostling her bag as she tried to pry off the two siblings. The bag moved slowly at first, and then seemed to struggle.

"Karen? Why is your bag moving?" asked Asriel.

"Because I was moving?" said Karen unsurely.

"Karen…?" said Asriel, a stern look on his face. Karen unzipped her bag slightly, and then zipped it shut, her face pale.

"How the fuck…" said Karen, her lips trembling as she undid the zipper again. Pepper sprang out of the bag, surprising everyone, including Karen.

"How did it get into your bag! I swear I locked it in the cage!" shouted Asriel.

"I saw you lock it, too!" said Karen. "This thing must be smarter than it looks!"

"Hey! Don't touch the pom-pom, you flea-bitten little…!" shouted Blanca, as Pepper batted at the pom-pom with his paws. Noir laughed.

"I told you it was a stupid idea to wear that hat!" she howled.

"Pepper!" called Karen, clicking her tongue. Pepper sprang to Karen's shoulder, and nuzzled into her cheek, chittering all the while.

"You sneaky little booger. How did you get out?!" asked Asriel. Pepper dove back into Karen's bag and reemerged with a small silver key in its hand. Asriel slapped his forehead.

"I forgot to take the key out?! Oh, my God. First the note, now the key?" sighed Asriel. "Now I know why Mom was so upset; I forget everything!"

"It's actually rather fortuitous that that creature stowed away in your bag! Grobzugs can fit through any hole they can get their head into." said Noir. "Maybe it's enough!"

"Lead the way, dear sister!" said Blanca sarcastically. Noir smacked him upside the head, causing his hat to flop onto his face.

"OW! What was that for?!" asked Blanca.

"You bug me. That's reason enough." Said Noir, sucking on her dust-covered gloves.

"At least I don't suck my own thumb!" grinned Blanca.

"Okay, before you two start fighting, I'm going to do this." Said Aberon, picking the two siblings up by the coats and holding them apart. "Now, _both of you_ lead the way. I don't want to see either of you arguing. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir…" sighed the two siblings reluctantly, as Aberon set them down.

"One more punch?" asked Blanca nervously. Aberon stared down at him.

"Okay…" said Blanca sadly.

"Well, let's see this 'passageway'." Said Asriel, stepping forward into the mouth of the cave.

"Master! Be careful of the drop!" called Blanca, just as Asriel tumbled forward down a small hill of earth. Cursing all the way down, Asriel could only feel rocks and crystals fly through his fur. Finally landing at the bottom of the hill, Asriel looked up, a tear falling down his cheek. His hat laid forlornly in front of him.

"Ow… I think I sprained something…" he groaned.

"You wuss…" whispered Flowey.

"Can it, fernface." Said Asriel, lifting his body to retrieve his hat. His wrist stung, and Asriel winced.

"Yep… definitely a sprain… Agh!" cried Asriel.

"Azzy?! Are you okay down there?!" called Karen.

"I'm a little worse for wear, but I'm okay." Called Asriel back, looking around. As Asriel rubbed his wrist, he felt something snap back into place, and he let out a small yelp.

"Nngh…!" grunted Asriel. "…Aah… That felt good." He sighed and turned around to see Karen slide down the small hill, her right hand clinging to a rope for support, Blanca and Noir rolling down behind her in a rather controlled manner. She raised an eyebrow at Asriel.

"Your wrist shouldn't bend like that." She said.

"Of course, it shouldn't! It's broken!" said Noir, grabbing ahold of Asriel's hand. Asriel screamed.

" _Why would you do that?! I just got it to stop hurting!"_ he shrieked.

"Let me heal it for you. That looks _really_ painful." Said Noir, ripping off a strip of fabric from her sleeve with her teeth. "Unfortunately, my healing magic isn't strong enough to fully mend bones. I'll need to wrap it for you." Asriel inhaled sharply as his bones snapped back into place, the cracks healing halfway.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak, sir." Apologized Noir, as she removed her hands from Asriel's wrist.

"It's fine… I shouldn't have been so careless." Said Asriel, patting Noir on the head with his good hand. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Smiled Noir.

"If only we hadn't separated ourselves with that spell!" cursed Blanca. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What?" asked Karen.

"I thought it was obvious! Look at the two of us! I have the black skin, she's got the white! We're not siblings! We're the same person!" cried Blanca, stamping his feet in anger. "We used to be the greatest historian in Paradise! That was, until we decided to do some stupid spell that splits our personalities! Now we're reduced to this… meager half-existence!"

"Blanca, calm yourself! We'll figure out how to get back together someday! It'll just take time." Smiled Noir, trying to see the bright side.

"I knew there was something odd about you two!" said Karen. "But we'll talk about that later! Let's see this passageway!"

"Oh… if you must…" grunted Blanca. "Follow us… It's just a little further down into the mine." While Asriel and Karen followed the two monsters, Karen decided to talk with Noir.

"So, who were you originally?" she asked.

"We were a historian named Gris. There wasn't a single question we couldn't answer! Until that one evening, where we came across an entry in an old spellbook. Curiosity got the better of us, and we tried the spell out, only to find that it didn't make copies of the person in question, but split it apart. I'm the calmer, more rational side of… whatever he is." Explained Noir.

"So, you're like Ruby and Sapphire?" asked Karen.

"I don't know who they are." Said Noir flatly.

"Characters from a cartoon Azzy and I like to watch together." Said Karen. "They're like you two."

"Hm…" smiled Noir.

"Would you two shut it for a moment? I think we're lost." Called Blanca from up ahead.

"We're not lost. You just missed the turn." Said Noir calmly. Blanca rounded on her.

"I never miss turns!" he shouted. Noir pointed back towards a tunnel with rainbow colored Solomite crystals.

"Right at the rainbows, dumbass." Snarled Noir.

"Do you guys always fight like this?" asked Asriel.

"Ever since the separation." Sighed Noir, watching as Blanca marched back towards the tunnel in a huff.

"Good work. This looks familiar." Sighed Blanca.

"But he has his moments." Grinned Noir, beckoning the two of them to follow Blanca.

"Ah! Here we are!" smiled Blanca, stepping to one side of the narrow passage.

"You weren't kidding… It's really narrow in her." Said Asriel, who was crouching down just to keep from bumping his head. "Okay, Pepper, this is where you come in. See if you can get the thing that's in there. Can you do that?" Pepper chirped and squeezed his tiny head through a hole in the wall, then his body.

"I hope he'll be okay." Whimpered Karen.

"He'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" asked Asriel. Just then, the wall in front of them separated, and Pepper stood across from them, his arm holding on to a small lever.

"Efficient work, my furbrained friend!" smiled Blanca.

"Can it!" squawked Pepper, replacing himself on Karen's shoulder.

"So sassy." Smiled Karen, scratching Pepper's head with her finger.

As the group pushed through into the passageway, they came upon an enormous hall, its walls painted with pictures of the past. One in particular stood out to Asriel.

"Is that supposed to be me?" he asked himself, pointing to a simplistic picture of a winged creature with a single heart on its torso.

"Ah, yes! The Monster God of Death! A creature with unspeakable power, able to bend time and space to his will, and even the Souls of Humans and Monsters!" said Noir, noticing Asriel's interest in the drawing.

"Monster God of Death? I've never heard of that." Said Karen.

"Haven't you seen the stained glass window in the castle? The one that was installed into the foyer five years ago?" asked Asriel.

"That was you?!" asked Karen. Noir's white eyes twinkled, and she fell to her stubby little knees and bowed. Blanca fainted.

"Yep. That was me. Frisk, too." Smiled Asriel, tracing the picture with his claw. "Seems only yesterday I first took that form. An eight year old kid, longing to see its friend again… Heh… I miss ya', Chara."

"After all she did to you?" asked Karen.

"It's easier to forgive and forget than to hold onto the past… right?" said Asriel. "That's what you told me… I suppose there's some truth to that."

"I'm in the presence of a _god!_ _Squeeeeeeeeeee!_ " squealed Noir, shaking Blanca to wake him up. "Blanca, this is no time for a nap! Wake up!"

"Where's the leak, ma'am?" asked Blanca, dazed.

"Azzy… You're a god?" asked Karen.

"I am… though, it's been a while, and… I try not to use my powers too much." Said Asriel. "Having the weight of the whole world on your shoulders is just… too tempting an opportunity to abuse."

"Are you, by chance, the same god from the prophecy?" asked Blanca, coming out of his daze.

"Probably. I mean, I share a soul with my human sister." Said Asriel, pulling his Soul from his body. Blanca fainted again.

"Dammit, Blanca!" said Noir.

"You won't tell Aberon, will you?" asked Karen.

"Of course not, dear! If he knew about this, he'd kill you, Asriel!" said Noir. "You're too cool to just kill off like that."

"Oh, well… Thanks." Sighed Asriel, replacing his Soul. He looked around, and noticed something hanging on the wall at the far end of the room. It looked like a short metal rod, silver in color, but encrusted with diamonds. Asriel walked over and picked it up. He turned it about in his hands.

"What the hell is this?" asked Asriel. Suddenly, Asriel's hands glowed blue with fire, and the end of the rod facing away from him extended a long line of blue flames loosely to the ground.

"It's a whip! A Flare Whip! I thought they were lost during the war…" sighed Noir dreamily. "I'm so jealous it accepted you!"

"I'm _definitely_ keeping this." laughed Asriel. As Asriel placed the whip on his belt, the ground juddered underneath them, and the walls began to crack open.

"Azzy?!" cried Karen.

"Run. Run! _Run!_ " screamed Asriel, making a dash for Noir and Blanca, and grabbing them both up in his arms as he ran from the chamber, Karen close behind.

"Karen, come on!" called Noir.

"Where's Pepper?! Cried Karen.

"Forget that! You'll die if you don't run!" called Asriel, dropping the two monsters to grab Karen from the hall. "Karen, I'm sorry, but I'm not losing you!"

Asriel winced as he grabbed Karen in his arms, his sprained wrist cracking again under the pressure of Karen's weight. Summoning up whatever strength he had left, Asriel screamed with effort as he dove for the exit of the hall, just as the ceiling fell down behind him. Everything went dark. Asriel opened his eyes, and saw Karen unconscious next to him, a small cut on her head bleeding.

"Karen? Are you alive?" asked Asriel. Karen's eyes squeezed tightly in pain, and she turned to him, breathing weakly.

"Yeah… Ow… Owowow…" winced Karen, holding her ribs.

"Karen, don't move. I'm coming to heal you." Called Noir, crawling over the Solomite crystals that had fallen from the walls. "I sent Blanca for help. We'll be alright!"

"Karen, I'm so sorry." Whispered Asriel, before he passed out from the pain in his wrist.


	14. Heart of Gold

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" said a voice. Asriel opened his eyes, and stared into Karen's beautiful blue eyes. He sighed happily.

"You're okay… Oh, thank God…" he grinned. Karen chuckled.

"Well, I was more worried about you than you were about me. The bones in your arm just snapped. The medic who healed me had a hard time getting them to mend. It was a pretty nasty fracture." Explained Karen. "Took them two hours just to heal that."

"Well, it hurt like hell… urk… still a little sore…" grimaced Asriel, sitting up. "What about Pepper? Did he make it?"

"He's fine. Jumped into my bag when I wasn't looking." Said Karen.

"Let's try not to make it a habit of getting hurt. I mean, you got seriously injured _twice_ in one day." Said Asriel.

"And _you_ passed out from one." said Karen. Asriel scoffed.

"How long was I out?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"About nine hours." Sighed Karen.

" _Nine hours?!"_ squawked Asriel.

"Shh, don't exert yourself. Besides, the others are sleeping." Calmed Karen. "It's the middle of the night."

"Is everyone else okay?" asked Asriel.

"They're fine. For their size, Noir and Blanca can handle themselves pretty well. Though, Grag got an earful from Aberon for not following us down." said Karen. "He told him that this whole situation could have been prevented if he'd just followed us."

"He's way too hard on him. Dad wouldn't have been that rough with Undyne." Said Asriel, sinking back onto his pillow.

"Undyne's larger _and_ stronger. Not to mention braver. She would have dove head-first into that cave just to save you from that fall." Laughed Karen.

"Well, she is the trait of Bravery. So… it makes sense." Said Asriel. "Which reminds me… I don't think I've ever asked you; what's your trait?"

"To be fair… I don't know…" said Karen, holding her hands to her heart.

"Well, let's find out." Said Asriel, placing his hand on her chest.

" _Azzy!_ What are you doin'?" asked Karen.

"Checking your trait. Gaster taught me how to do it during one of my lessons with Dad." Explained Asriel.

"Could it do with a little less touchy-feely?" asked Karen, blushing slightly.

"Karen… I've seen them before. Besides, it's the only way to do it. It's how I do it to myself. Besides, if I'm king one day, and my subjects ask me for their help on finding out their trait, I've got to be able to do it." Smiled Asriel, a small light radiating from under his palm. Karen smiled back at him, and placed her forehead on his.

"You'll be a great king one day, Azzy. Let's just hope I'll be there to see it." Smiled Karen, as her Soul emerged from her chest.

"You will… I promise…" smiled Asriel. "Oh… and how appropriate for you… A golden soul… I believe Gaster told me that gold souls represented Love."

"It's one of the purest emotions in the world." Sighed Karen. Asriel smiled.

"Karen…?" started Asriel.

"Yeah, Azzy?" said Karen.

"Don't ever change." He grinned, ruffling her hair.

"I won't. I promise." She said, leaning down to kiss Asriel, before a small yelp came from Pepper's cage. Asriel chuckled.

"Karen, your baby needs feeding." He smiled.

"Let him wait." Smiled Karen, before Pepper yelped again. Karen, slightly annoyed, walked over to her bag, grabbed a bag of sunflower seeds, and emptied it into a small bowl for Pepper.

"He's eating solid food, now?" asked Asriel.

"He's been teething the bars of his cage, and on occasion, my bra strap. They're just starting to come in fully, so I started giving semi-soft solids to help strengthen his teeth. Though, he's still occasionally bottle fed." Said Karen, walking back to Asriel's side. "Now… where were we?"

"I believe we were right about… here." Said Asriel, placing his fingers lightly on Karen's chin, and pulling her gently into a kiss. After a few seconds of kissing, Karen pulled away and smiled down at him. She traced her finger across his cheek delicately, and then continued to kiss him. Just then, the door to their room opened and Grag walked in, holding a tray with a pitcher of water on it. Just as Grag placed the tray on the dresser, he turned and saw Karen nibbling on Asriel's ear. He stared at them for a moment, and Asriel's eyes changed from green to white, the whites of his eyes going pitch black.

"You… will say… _nothing_." Hissed Asriel, his voice a low growl. Grag scrambled out of the room, and shut the door hurriedly. Karen grinned.

"Nice job, Flowey." She said.

"Thank you!" replied Asriel, his eyes returning to normal. "Creepy as I am, I have my moments." Karen smiled and giggled.

"Can I have Azzy back, now?" she asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out… You horny little temptress, you." Chuckled Flowey, receding back into Asriel's subconscious.

"We won't do _that._ First, I'm not protected, and second, how will I explain to my dad that I got pregnant at eighteen without him pulling a rifle on Azzy?" asked Karen.

"Wait, your dad has a _gun?!_ " asked Asriel.

"War veteran." Sighed Karen. "I wouldn't let it bother you. He can't shoot for crap, anymore. It's just for show, now."

"Unless it really mattered!" shivered Asriel.

"Azzy… He likes you… He wouldn't pull a gun on you immediately… unless you did it and then cheated." Said Karen.

"What are the odds of that happening with me?" asked Asriel.

"Nonexistent, but just saying." Said Karen. "I mean, unless… you really…" Asriel, realizing what Karen was implying, shook his hands in front of his face and smiled halfheartedly.

"No, no… I promised Mom…" he said, chuckling lightly. "Besides… I d-don't want to sound rude, but I-I don't think you'd be able to handle me right off." Karen's eyes narrowed, and she gave him a devilish smile.

"Is that a challenge, fluffybutt?" she asked. Asriel tensed, and gulped nervously.

"N-No?" he whimpered.

"Your reaction says otherwise." Grinned Karen, advancing slowly towards Asriel. "C'mere, you."

"Get off of my nephew." Said a low voice behind them. Karen leapt off of Asriel, startled, and bumped her head on the bedframe. Aberon had entered the room so silently that neither of them had even noticed. Karen rubbed the back of her head, and groaned. She looked up at Aberon nervously.

"S-sorry…" mumbled Karen. "I kind of lost myself in the moment. Please forgive me." Aberon stared down at her, his orange eyes piercing hers.

"Hmph… So long as we are clear on the matter of crossbreeding… Bed. Now. We'll talk in the morning." Said Aberon, exiting the room. Karen slid under the covers of the bed next to Asriel's and shivered.

"Azzy… Your uncle's really creepy." She said, hunkering down deeper into her covers.

"There's always a black sheep in every family." Said Asriel.

"I heard that." Called Aberon from down the hall. Asriel grinned widely, pulled the covers over his body, and fell asleep, the sounds of his uncle's footsteps echoing down the halls.

Asriel opened his eyes, and stared into Pepper's wide eyes once again. Pepper was grinning ear to ear.

"Mo' Ning!" said Pepper. Asriel grunted.

"Get the fuck off me!" he shouted. Pepper scrambled to the end of the bed, and held his tail anxiously.

"Morning, Azzy." Sighed Karen. Asriel turned to Karen and sighed.

"We need to find a way to keep that thing in its cage." He said. Karen smiled nervously.

"I let it out last night." She said.

"Karen…" groaned Asriel.

"It was cryin'! I didn't want it to wake you up." Defended Karen.

"Well, thanks for that, but it woke me up, anyway." Asriel yawned. "Go on, Pepper, back to your cage."

"Nu!" screeched Pepper, hopping over to Karen's bed. "Karen save Pepper. Pepper friend."

"Asriel, I don't think Pepper wants to." Said Karen, stroking the top of Pepper's head.

"Ugh… Fine… But it stays in the bag." Said Asriel.

"Bag cozy! Pepper happy!" said Pepper, hunkering down into Karen's bag. Asriel laughed, and got dressed. Karen smiled as she watched him.

"I think you might have been right, Azzy." Said Karen.

"About what?" asked Asriel. Karen rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Oh… heh…"

"Actually, I'm kind of glad Aberon stopped in last night… because seeing that… Ooh, boy, there is no way I would have remained silent with that thing in me." Laughed Karen.

"Karen, please, you're making me blush." Said Asriel, his cheeks hot. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Frisk would feel… Oh! I need to call her! I promised I'd call her every morning!"

"That's right! She feels your emotions, just like you feel hers! …Wow, Frisk must have been really angry these last few days." Said Karen.

"It only works with major emotions, like happiness, fear, adrenaline rushes… That kind of stuff…" explained Asriel, grabbing his phone and dialing Frisk's number. The dial tone echoed in the receiver three times, before Frisk finally picked up.

"Mmm… morning, Azzy…" said Frisk. She sounded really drowsy.

"I guess I just woke you up, huh? You sound well-rested." Said Asriel.

"Yeah… Sans and I had a bit of fun last night…" sighed Frisk. Asriel's eyes widened and he turned to Karen, who mouthed the words, "That is so ironic."

"Anyway, Karen told me about what happened yesterday. How's your arm?" asked Frisk.

"A little sore, but it's getting better. How about you?" asked Asriel.

"Things have been absolutely mad! Mom and Dad are starting to catch on, and I've been having a hard time holding back the secret without having to lie. Sans suggested that we do something to take my mind off of it, and… well…" said Frisk.

"I got it… Did it work?" asked Asriel.

"I mean, kind of… It reminded me of why I married him… Oh, what would I do without him?" asked Frisk. "Anyway, what's going on today?"

"Well, Aberon wanted to talk with us today. He may or may not have caught us in a certain awkward position." Said Asriel slowly.

" _You guys didn't…!_ " said Frisk excitedly.

"No… we didn't… It was close, though… I don't know if you know this, but Karen's bedroom eyes are really, really good." Said Asriel, causing Karen to chuckle. Frisk burst out laughing.

"You may have some competition for best flirter, honey…" said Sans in the background.

"Nobody out-flirts Frisk!" replied Frisk.

"But… Karen did… Like… Jesus…" sighed Asriel.

"I demand a flirt-off when you guys get back!"

"Now _there's_ a challenge I'll accept." Said Karen.

"Honey, I'm not too keen on being part of it." Said Sans. "I mean, Azzy's girlfriend flirting with me? What if she wins?"

"Well, I'll just accept it and move on." Said Frisk with false sadness.

"Honey… You're the only girl for me… Besides, Karen's _Azzy's_ girl. He's lucky to have her." Reassured Sans.

"Same for you, Sans." Said Asriel.

"Ah, kiddo… I tell myself that every day." Smiled Sans, kissing Frisk on the cheek.

"Anyway, we're going to talk to Aberon." Said Asriel. "Wish us luck."

"Be careful, you two." Said Frisk, before Asriel hung up.

"Oh, we're in for an ear-chewing, Azzy." Said Karen nervously.

"I've dealt with Mom's ear-chewings before. I think I can handle Aberon's just fine." Smiled Asriel, putting on his hat. "You know, you think these clothes would start to smell."

"Grag's actually been coming in while we're asleep and cleaning them for us." Said Karen.

"How do you know that?" asked Asriel, somewhat disturbed.

"I'm a light sleeper, Azzy. I've seen him." Said Karen. "Besides, Grag's not really that bad at doing laundry. I'll tell ya this, my sweaters have never looked more vibrant."

"Hmm… Are you sure he's just doing laundry?" asked Asriel, just as Grag pushed through the door, a small basket full of their clothes in his hands.

"Morning, you two." Said Grag, a small smile on his face. Asriel tensed as soon as he saw that smile.

"You said something, didn't you?" sighed Asriel.

" _That dirty little rat! I'll rip his arms off!"_ screamed Flowey in the back of Asriel's mind.

"Shut it, Flowey. I may be upset, but I'm not violent… Not yet." Said Asriel.

"That little toad stopped you from doing it with the woman you love! Why wouldn't you be violent?!" screeched Flowey.

"Because I said no. Now just shut up." Said Asriel.

"Sir, who're you talking to?" asked Grag.

"Jiminy fucking Cricket, who else…" grunted Asriel.

"Who's that?"

"My conscience. A little voice in my head telling me right from wrong. He's… usually wrong." Explained Asriel.

"Oh… well, then… His Majesty wishes to talk with the two of you." Said Grag.

"Is this about last night?" asked Karen.

"No, actually. It's about the mines. Apparently, that collapse you were in opened up another passageway. But there's a small problem." Said Grag, placing the clothes in the basket into the bags of their respective owners.

"What might that be?" asked Asriel.

"A puzzle. And not just one, but two." Said Grag. "We've managed to figure out the answers, or what we think they are, but only the person who found the treasure in the first chamber can proceed. We already lost two miners. No one else dares to try."

"That's where I come in, isn't it?" said Asriel.

"Not sure how, but the king wanted you both to see what you can do, seeing as you were the ones who caused that collapse." Said Grag.

"Bad move on my part. I should've known it would trigger a booby trap." Groaned Asriel, causing Grag to laugh.

"Ehehehehe… You said 'booby'." He snickered. Karen chuckled, and punched Grag playfully on the shoulder.

"Owie…" said Pepper from Karen's bag, who was pointing to Grag's arm.

"Huh, seems like that pet of yours is growing up faster than others its age." Said Grag.

"Booby jokes aside, we should see to Aberon's requests." Said Asriel.

"Lead the way, Dr. Dreemurr." Joked Karen.

"Hehehe… You dork…" chuckled Asriel, heading to the door.

"What?! He's a _doctor?!"_ squawked Grag, his jaw dropping.

"Oh, nerd culture, how you are lost on this poor man…" sighed Asriel.


	15. Paragon Paradox

"Asriel, I am astounded. You and your girlfriend managed to get through into that chamber using one of our town's most pesky vermin." Said Aberon, as he led the two of them into the mines. "Quite ingenious, if I do say so myself."

"Heh… It was just by complete accident that it happened to be there. I left the key in the lock of its cage by accident." Nodded Asriel nervously.

"Regardless of how it got there, it was rather fortuitous that it did what it did. Without it, we never would have found the Temple of Fate." Smiled Aberon.

"The… Temple of what?" asked Asriel, remembering now why they had set out on the journey in the first place.

"The Temple of Fate! It was always a childhood fantasy of mine, just to find this temple. I never knew that it was so close to my own kingdom…" sighed Aberon.

"Why would you want to find this place, Aberon?" asked Karen.

"There was an old legend, that if someone were to find this temple, solve its riddles, and use the treasure within, the world would be a better place." Said Aberon.

"Oh! The Paragon of Fate! That old children's story?!" asked Asriel, acting to hide his feelings of unease. Aberon turned to him.

"Ah, so you've heard the tale, as well?" asked Aberon.

"Dad used to tell me that story when I was a kid." Grinned Asriel.

"Not surprising… It was a family favorite, and a goal to strive for. He even said he'd found the actual map! Ha ha ha… What an imagination my brother had." Sighed Aberon, turning back around and taking a sharp, but clumsy right turn.

"Careful, sir. The ground here is shifty." Said Grag.

"Thank you, Grag." Sighed Aberon. "I have not stumbled like that in a long time."

"Are you okay?" asked Asriel.

"I fear that these next few days may be my last." Said Aberon. "I've always wanted one last adventure… I'm glad I got to spend it with family."

"This won't be the end. I swear it." Said Asriel. "I said I would help you, and I'm a monster of my word." Aberon turned around, just as the three of them came to a large stone structure. Everywhere they looked, the only color that greeted them was grey. A pair of monsters greeted them at the foot of the stairs leading into the temple.

"We have to stop meeting them like this." Said Blanca.

"I personally don't mind it at all. It's fun. Besides, we get a day's worth of exercise when we're with them." Said Noir, who strolled over to the group. "Your Majesty."

"Noir." Said Aberon, bowing slightly. "How is everything, here?"

"Not good, sire. There's a horrid mist with the building, and it's turned more of our miners to dust." Sighed Noir.

"Any idea why?" asked Aberon.

"We believe it's the work of Determination, sire." Said Blanca, who had waddled over to meet them. "The mist is full of it."

"But Determination is supposed to be a good thing, Blanca." Said Noir.

"Not to monsters, you dolt." Said Blanca.

"He's right… I know. I've seen it." Said Asriel. "Monster souls possess less physical matter than humans, and their energy source, Determination… It destroys monsters from the inside out."

"You know, then." Said Blanca. "It seems like this whole venture was a bust, sire."

"Not yet. Asriel? Would you like to try?" asked Noir, taking him by the hand.

"Wh-Why me?" asked Asriel.

"I have a theory that the treasure _you_ found is connected to the mist in this place. I mean, it makes sense, right?" said Noir, leading him up the stairs. "It only reacted when you touched it."

"What if it doesn't work? We'd been sending Azzy into a death trap!" cried Karen, who followed them up the stairs.

"It'll work! Besides, I've dealt with Determination before. I'll be fine." Said Asriel, removing the whip from his belt, which flared at his touch. "So where is this mist?"

"Right through here. It's all over the place. I wouldn't recommend stepping into it." Said Noir warily, leading Asriel into a long hallway, which was thick with a red mist.

"I agree, that doesn't look friendly. Definitely Determination, I can tell by the color… I wonder if…" said Asriel, looking around the part of the hall that wasn't covered in the mist. On the wall, he spotted a small indentation, roughly the size of the handle of his whip. Asriel looked down at the whip, and then at the indentation.

"I have a hunch." Smiled Asriel, as he placed the handle of the whip into the indentation. The indentation glowed blue, and slowly, the mist began to dissipate.

"Jackpot." Smirked Asriel, removing the whip from the indentation. Again, the red mist began to appear across the hallway.

"What? Nooooo… I have to leave this behind?!" groaned Asriel. Noir looked around the hallway, and saw nothing that could possibly help them. Then she remembered.

"Karen's a human! She could just walk right through this!" suggested Noir.

"Or she could choke on excess Determination. I'm not risking that." Sighed Asriel, replacing the whip in the indentation. "Come on… I'll grab it when we leave."

"We may need it later!" said Karen.

"Well, what do you suggest?" asked Asriel. Karen pointed up. All three of them looked up, and saw, growing through cracks in the ceiling, healthy-looking white roots.

"Those are roots. They won't hold our weight, and I don't think we can get up there." Said Asriel. Karen stared at Asriel flatly, and unzipped her bag. Pepper looked up at them, his eyes wide.

"Clever girl…" said Noir. Karen smiled, and lifted Pepper out of the bag.

"Okay, Pepper. You see those roots up there? Once we get across, we'll need you to grab that rod, and use the roots up there to swing across the room and bring the rod back to us. Sound good?" instructed Karen. Pepper nodded. "Don't move until I say so."

"Goddit!" said Pepper.

"Alright, the mist is almost gone. It should be safe to cross." Said Asriel, taking a step forward. But as he did, the tile that he stepped on fell through into a deep pit. Karen grabbed Asriel and pulled him back just in time. Asriel exhaled in shock.

"Aw, c'mon, there's more?" he said in disbelief.

"Over here!" said Noir, pointing to a small glyph on the wall, written in Monster language. "It says that we have to spell out the name of the person represented by the Delta Rune!"

"The Delta Rune?! You mean the Dreemurr family crest?" asked Asriel in disbelief.

"Yes! Unfortunately, we have no idea who that person could be." Sighed Noir. Asriel thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers.

"I've got two possible names. One of them has to be right." He said, heading back towards the lettered tiles. He scanned the first row, and came across the letter 'C'. He cautiously place his toe on it, and he felt the tile sink slightly. He pulled back.

"No… It's not her." Said Asriel. "But… maybe…?" He rescanned the first row, and came across the letter 'F', and placed his toe on that tile. This time, the tile held firm.

"There we go. How did I know?" Asriel asked himself. "Oh, wait… I've only lived with her for five years."

"You've lived with the person from the Delta Rune?" asked Noir.

"She _is_ the one who fulfilled the prophecy." Smiled Asriel, spelling out his sister's name. "I didn't think it would be that simple."

As Asriel stepped off of the last tile, he looked across the room, and saw Karen giving Noir a piggyback ride on the 'R' tile. It was actually kind of adorable, considering how small Noir was, and how stumpy her legs were. Asriel smiled.

"Be careful of the 'S' tile. The gap is kind of long." Called Asriel, turning around to the doorway behind him.

"Azzy, is there anything that'll keep that mist from coming back?" asked Karen, leaping the gap Asriel mentioned. "Whoa. Noir, keep a grip."

"I'm trying." Said Noir, her tiny fingers gripping for dear life on Karen's shirt.

"Well, let's see…" said Asriel, looking around. On the wall to his left was a panel with gears that weren't moving, and stuck within that panel was another handle, similar to Asriel's whip. As soon as Karen and Noir were safely across the gap. Asriel pulled the handle from the panel, and the gears began to grind, the red mist filling the room once again.

"Huh… These rods are like power sources. More than one shorts out the system, which means…" said Asriel, turning to Pepper, who was sitting patiently at the other end of the room. "Pepper! Take out the rod!"

"Karen master!" said Pepper. Asriel snorted in annoyance.

"Pepper, do as he says!" called Karen, and Pepper removed the rod from the indent. The red mist dissipated, this time for good.

"Good job! Now take the roots! I'm not so sure you know your letters well enough to make it across on your own!" instructed Karen. But instead of listening to Karen, Pepper wandered over to the 'F' tile, and hopped across the gap, no problem, shocking all of them. Pepper looked up at them, and lifted two fingers at them, his palm facing towards his face.

"Don't you flip me off, mister!" said Karen, grabbing him by the tail, and lifting him up to her face. "That's very rude."

"You underestimated a Grobzug. They'll tell you when you do." Said Noir, sliding off of Karen's back to the floor. "Let's see what we have in this next room." Karen turned to Pepper, and stuck out her tongue. Pepper did the same, and scrambled out of Karen's grip and into her bag.

The next room was incredibly dark, lit only by blue fires that were spread out over the room. They seemed to be floating, lighting only the pedestals that they were above, along with a small portion of the path they seemed to make. Asriel scoffed.

"Hmm… Looks to be a simple light puzzle." He said, summoning up his whip, which lit a small portion of the room, but nothing more. Asriel took a step towards the first flame, and felt an edge underneath his toes. He stepped back.

"No… This isn't simple… There's something to this…" said Asriel, looking around the platform for an indentation like the first room had. He found one, and inserted the whip into the indentation. The room brightened, and the torches went out. But no path greeted them. Asriel sighed, and shook his head.

"This is just screaming Last Crusade…" said Asriel to Karen.

"I noticed that. I also noticed that there is no actual path." Said Karen. "What are we going to do?"

"Over here! There's another glyph!" called Noir. "It says that Earth's path is incomplete, and Heaven's fires guide the way. Darkness hides the truth, and yet reveals all."

"That makes no sense." Said Asriel. "How can darkness reveal anything?"

"I have a theory that the rod we picked up in the last chamber will help us here." Said Noir. "Try putting that one in?"

"It's a power source. It can't-" started Asriel, before Noir jumped up and grabbed Asriel by the face, her expression deadly serious.

"Try it. These types of ruins are _very_ finicky with their puzzles. One bad move, and this whole place could come down." said Noir.

"Okay, okay." Said Asriel, removing the whip, and replacing it with the rod from the gearbox. The room darkened, and the torches went out. Darkness enveloped them. Karen breathed quickly and quietly.

"Azzy? I don't like this." Said Karen, gripping onto his jacket.

"We're all together. We're fine." Said Noir, reassuring them. "Look!"

From the darkness, a blue pathway emerged, leading them from torch to torch across the room. It lit the entire room with its glow, and Asriel was spellbound; he now understood what the glyph meant.

"Darkness hides the truth, and reveals all!" he said in amazement. "Whoever built this temple was a genius with magic and technology."

"Whoever it was, they also had a way with words." Said Noir, stepping onto the pathway. "Come on! Let's see where this leads us!"

As the trio traversed the pathway across the room, they noticed that, on the ceiling, there were also a few tiles that were darker than the others. They seemed to be following the path, almost exactly mimicking it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the room brightened again, and the path was lost. Asriel looked over to the indentation and saw Pepper gnawing on it with his tiny teeth.

"Pepper! No!" he called, stopping at one of the torches pedestals. Pepper looked over at them, and smiled.

"You little bastard, if you do what I think you're going to do…" whispered Asriel.

"Pepper? Put the rod back, please!" called Karen sweetly.

"Pepper hurt. Need rod." Said Pepper, continuing to gnaw on the rod.

"Pepper, I'll give you something to chew on, if you put the rod back. I have something in my bag you can use!" said Karen. "Umm… Uh… Oh! How about this nice lanyard?"

"Lanerd!" smiled Pepper, replacing the rod in the indentation. Pepper clamored across the path to meet them, and grabbed onto the lanyard in Karen's hand, and began chewing on it fervently.

"That was too close. Let's get moving again before Pepper ruins anything else." Said Asriel, finally setting foot on the other side of the room.

"Hey! He can't help it, he's teething." Said Karen.

"That's the point. He's a child in an ancient temple, which can easily kill us if he messes with anything else." Said Asriel.

"You're the one who let me keep it." Said Karen defensively.

"And part of me is really regretting it." Said Asriel. "But, to be fair, he has had his uses. However, he is a nuisance in this place. Do you have any idea what could have happened if he had pulled that out at a corner? I'd have died!"

"We all would've!" said Karen.

"Karen, Asriel's right. That creature may have been useful before, but he's becoming a problem." Said Noir.

"He's just a baby!" cried Karen.

"We're not asking you to get rid of him. We're asking you to keep a closer watch on him, okay?" said Asriel, pushing through the door that sat at the end of the hall. Inside was a small shrine, with a single, shining jewel, roughly the size of a baseball. It was a bright white, and was wrapped with onyx jewels.

"My stars… Is that…?" stammered Noir.

"The Paragon of Fate. Just like the map." Said Asriel, pulling the map that Asgore had given him from the inside of his jacket.

" _Many a wonder will await, insured for those who find the Paragon of Fate. Those who touch this treasure great and rich, is guaranteed a single wish; A word of caution to the finder, The Ancient Ones leave this grim reminder. If ye have soul, true and pure, then peace and prosperity the world endure. But should ye soul be filled with hate, a world of Chaos, thou shalt create._ This is it! This is what I'll use to help Aberon!" said Asriel, grabbing the jewel up in his hands. But the jewel laid there in his hands, no longer shining, and sat dormant in his palms. Asriel cocked his head to one side.

"Huh? Why isn't it working?" he asked. "Noir, you're a historian, right? Is there some sort of ritual for this thing to work?"

"Well… The Paragon may be a mighty artifact, but it knows when someone is hiding something; something from the past that haunts them to this very day. It will only work when you are able to leave it all behind for a better future." Said Noir.

"It'll never work for me, then. No matter how hard I try, I'll never escape my past, will I?" Asriel asked himself. "All this effort for nothing."

"Asriel, that's not true. If you can let it go, then the Paragon will-" started Karen, before Asriel turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

" _I can't._ As long as I can remember what I did, I'll always be a monster, and my uncle will never be able to make peace with my father. It's over." Said Asriel, placing the jewel in his pocket, and starting back towards the door of the shrine. But Karen blocked his path.

"Asriel, stop. You can't live your life in fear! Do you honestly think the other monsters back home don't know about Flowey? _Everyone_ knows. _I know_." She said. "Are they afraid of Flowey coming back again? No, they're not! They won't hold your past against you!"

"Why, then, isn't the Paragon working?" asked Asriel angrily.

"Because you haven't forgiven yourself! You've held onto those memories for God knows what reason, and it's tearing you apart!" screamed Karen, her eyes glistening with tears. "If you wanted to help Aberon get Asgore's forgiveness, you need to forgive yourself and make peace with your own inner demons."

"Fat chance. He'll always be a part of me, no matter how many times I forgive myself." Said Asriel.

"But have you?" asked Flowey. "Why am I still here?"

"Because… because…" stammered Asriel, before he sighed. "Because I never let you leave. I kept you on my mind to punish myself for what I did, and as a grim reminder."

"Exactly, fluffbutt. I changed five years ago for your sister. She stood up for me when Chara left me in the dust. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here." Said Flowey. "Forgive me for being the weed that saved your life."

"I don't understand, though! The dream I had, when you took over?" said Asriel.

"That was your personal fear taking over. If you'll remember, also, last night, when I scared Grag away. I was trying to show you that I cared… in my own twisted way, of course, but still! Asriel… just let me go… I won't hurt anyone if no one can remember me." said Flowey.

"Flowey…" said Asriel slowly.

"Please… let me die…" said Flowey. Asriel removed the Paragon from his pocket, and looked it over. He smiled, and handed it to Karen.

"What?" asked Karen.

"I need some time to think… I'll see you at Chillby's, alright?" said Asriel, making his way back across the darkened room. "If Aberon asks about the Paragon, or me, just tell him that the temple was empty, and that I went to get a drink."

"Azzy, I… I can't! I won't lie to him." Said Karen.

"Do it. I think Flowey was trying to tell me something, and… I only just decided to listen to him." Said Asriel.

"Azzy, I'm not leaving you!" shouted Karen, grabbing ahold of Asriel's hand.

"Karen." Said Asriel, his voice changing to Flowey's. "Let him go."

"Don't hurt him! Please…" cried Karen.

"Asriel's not the one you should be worrying about." Said Flowey. Karen retracted her hand, and held them over her mouth, as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Karen… Asriel needs to do this." Said Flowey, turning away from Karen in the darkened room. "I need to be alone for this. Just go." Karen shook her head, ran over and hugged Asriel's body.

"I love you. Both of you." She said, before Asriel teleported himself out of the temple, leaving Karen, Noir and Pepper to their own devices.


	16. The Swap

"Asriel? You seem a little… dazed." Said Chillby, as she scrubbed the countertops. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thanks. I just need some quiet." Said Asriel, as he seated himself at one of the booths.

"Girl trouble?" asked Chillby.

"No. Personal stuff." Said Asriel. "Just… go about your business. Pretend I'm not here."

"O…kay?" said Chillby unsurely, heading over to another table to take an order.

"Why do you keep holding onto me?" asked Flowey. Asriel sighed.

"I thought you deserved a happy ending, too." He replied. Flowey scoffed.

"A creature that can't know love doesn't deserve a happy ending." Said Flowey.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know you can feel." Said Asriel.

"You're an idiot for thinking that! I can't feel love! Not even happiness!" cried Flowey.

"Then how do you explain your actions at the castle? You didn't have to get rid of Grag." Asked Asriel, who was now spinning a menu on the table absentmindedly.

"I… ooh, fair point…" said Flowey.

"And five years ago? You could have let Frisk commit suicide that day, but you didn't. You managed to stall her long enough for Chara to show her ugly face." Said Asriel. "I wouldn't say that's not love."

"That was different! I never thought she'd go that far, after what I did." said Flowey, quickly losing ground in the argument.

"And all the friends you made? Papyrus? Mom and Dad? Frisk, to an extent? Don't you remember all the time that you and her spent together?" asked Asriel.

"Asriel! _Listen to me!_ I am not a caring individual by nature! I hurt people! I've killed so many people!" wept Flowey.

"But you kept the ones that mattered to you alive. That has to count for something, right? Why else would you have Reset as many times as you did?" asked Asriel.

" _Because it felt wrong! It was the only time I_ felt _something!_ " screamed Flowey.

"You hated what you felt. Because you knew, even though it was wrong, there was no other way." Said Asriel. Flowey wept, and could barely put two words together.

"What… else… could I… do?" hiccupped Flowey.

"A skeleton I know once said to me, 'I know you can do better. You just have to try.' Do better, Flowey." Smiled Asriel. Flowey wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Paps told us that. Hehehe… What an idiot. If only he had known…" sighed Flowey.

"Part of me thinks he did. But, despite that, he stayed your friend… even after you reset. He was _always_ there for you… for us." Said Asriel. "Flowey… I can't bring you back… but I can offer an alternative."

"Oh, what can you do, goat breath?" asked Flowey.

"Frisk managed to save Chara. She's been in Frisk's head ever since that day. And she's at peace. She's learned to love and trust in humanity. But something about you just refuses to let the past go, same as me. If you can let this past of ours go, I'll let you stick around. Who knows? Maybe letting go is something that'll help the both of us move forward." Said Asriel. Flowey considered Asriel's offer, and growled as he thought it over. Finally, Flowey laughed, and smiled.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. But who am I to say which? After all, time does strange things for people like us." Said Flowey. Asriel chuckled.

"Well, _you_ certainly aren't wrong." He said. Flowey lowered his head and grinned.

"You know… it's kind of ironic. The boy who saved everyone, finally saved himself seventeen years later. Took you long enough." He said wittily. Asriel smiled.

"You'll be alright?" he asked Flowey.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… You're the one that needs to watch yourself. Something about our uncle still strikes me as odd." Flowey replied.

"He just needs help. That's all. Just give him a chance." Said Asriel.

"Oh, I have been… but still. I feel really uneasy, and this feeling has only increased the longer we've been here." Said Flowey. "If he pulls anything…"

"Flowey…" sighed Asriel.

"Fine, don't listen to the flower. What could he know about people's hearts?" asked Flowey sarcastically.

"Flowey." Said Asriel more seriously.

"Okay, okay… sheesh…" said Flowey, as Asriel stood up from the booth.

"Come on… Let's go talk to the others." He said.

"Please don't teleport again. I nearly vomited when you did it before." groaned Flowey.

"You'll get used to it. I'm surprised you haven't, yet. Sans only taught us how two years ago." Said Asriel.

" _Please?_ " begged Flowey.

"Okay… I need to recharge, anyway. It takes a lot of magic power to do it even once. I don't know how Sans does it." Nodded Asriel.

"It'll explain why he's always so tired." Sighed Flowey in relief.

"True…" said Asriel, making his way towards the castle. But before he could make any real headway, a voice behind him caught him by surprise.

"Asriel!" called the voice. Asriel turned and saw Aberon, who was leaning up against a staff made of silver.

"Well, speak of the mother-fuckin' devil." Said Flowey.

"Flowey, language." Whispered Asriel back, as Aberon approached him slowly.

"Hey, Aberon… I guess you heard from Noir about our failure at the temple, huh?" sighed Asriel.

"Yes, Asriel. It's a shame… A shame that you'd want to lie to me." said Aberon, his voice steadily rising.

"Dammit, Karen…" Asriel thought to himself.

"Care to explain?" asked Aberon.

"Well… Okay, look… we found the Paragon… but when I tried to use it, it just… I don't know, it just stopped working." Said Asriel. "Please, Aberon, I'm just as mystified as you are. I wanted to help you, but without the Paragon…"

"Oh… I see… Well, fortunately, I think I may have a solution. Come… I wish to show you something." Said Aberon, taking Asriel by the hand and leading him through the crowd.

"Asriel, I have a bad feeling about this." Whimpered Flowey nervously.

"You, too?" asked Asriel in reply. "Thought it was just me."

"You need to stop talking to yourself, boy." Said Aberon.

"Sorry… hehe, old habit." Chuckled Asriel.

"Hm… Anyway, the reason I need you is because I need a second person to help me with a spell. If this works, all the dark magic that is in my Soul will be removed." Explained Aberon.

"Why do you need me?" asked Asriel.

"This spell requires a blood relative of the caster. I found it while looking through some old tomes last night. You said you wanted to help, correct?" asked Aberon.

"Of course! When the Paragon was a bust, I thought that we'd just wasted our time, but you just found another solution entirely!" said Asriel in amazement.

"I surprise myself, sometimes." Chuckled Aberon.

"Asriel, no." said Flowey.

"Asriel, yes. I'm not letting my uncle die." Said Asriel.

"It's too convenient! It has to be a trap, and if it is…" started Flowey.

"We'll be fine… I hope… I could always pull away at the last second." Replied Asriel.

"For our sake, I hope you're right." Shivered Flowey, as the two of them stopped in the middle of an open field outside of town.

"This is far enough. I think the magical force should cause minimal damage from this distance." Said Aberon, turning to Asriel. "Now… remove that hat. It lessens your magical abilities."

"How? It's just a hat." Asked Asriel.

"Notice the horns on my head. Are they covered?" asked Aberon.

"No?" said Asriel.

"Hat off. It's necessary for the spell." Said Aberon. Asriel sighed and removed the hat reluctantly, and placed it on the ground next to him.

"Now… Place your right hand on my head, and channel any magical energy you can muster into it." Said Aberon. Doing as he was instructed, Asriel placed his right hand on Aberon's forehead. Immediately, Asriel felt a twinge of pain shoot across his forehead, and his footing faltered. His arm trembled, as all the magical energy in his body flowed into Aberon.

"Good… Now…" said Aberon placing his own hand on Asriel's forehead. Asriel froze, his mind going blank.

"Asriel, pull away!" shrieked Flowey. But his cries fell upon deaf ears. As the spell continued, Asriel's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Yes…" grinned Aberon, as the minds of the two Dreemurrs were swapped. Asriel screamed, and suddenly, there was a deafening explosion. Both monsters fell to the ground, surrounded by a ring of smoldered, singed grass.

"Last I saw him, he was headed out of town with Aberon." Said Chillby to Karen.

"Alone?" asked Grag.

"Y-yes?" said Chillby.

"That's not good! Karen, we need to find them. I think Aberon-" started Grag, before the building shook from the force of the explosion outside of town.

"What the bloody hell?!" said Karen.

"Oh, God damn it! Another criminal?!" growled Grag, dashing out of Chillby's, following the crowd towards the Southern District.

"Grag, wait! What's going on?" called Karen.

"I don't know! Whatever it was, it was powerful! We need to get there, and find out what's going on!" grunted Grag.

"Ow… Aberon, was that spell supposed to hurt?" asked Asriel, before he noticed his voice. It was deeper, more powerful. Asriel looked down at his hands, which were now larger, thicker. As he tried to stand, he stumbled.

"Oh… no… No, you didn't." growled Asriel, as he stared up at his own face, which was grinning down at him maliciously.

"Ah, the naïveté of youth. You're willing to believe anything that crosses these floppy little ears of yours." Laughed Aberon.

"You bastard! I trusted you!" grunted Asriel.

"A choice you'll live to regret. Oh, wait! You won't live to regret it. I doubt you'll even make it to the end of tomorrow." Chuckled Aberon.

"What are you going to do?" asked Asriel, trying to push himself off the ground, but to no avail.

"Quite oblivious, aren't you? You should know full well what I'm going to do." Smiled Aberon. "I wonder how my brother will react when he's killed by his own son."

"You can't do this! You can't!" cried Asriel, before grunting in pain. He coughed, and small drops of blood fell into his hands.

"But I will… and you won't stop me." smiled Aberon, just as Grag and Karen emerged from the gates of the Southern District.

"Karen… Oh, my God! I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again!" said Aberon.

"Azzy, what happened?!" asked Karen.

"Aberon just tried to kill me! It's a good thing Dad taught me how to protect myself, huh?" said Aberon. Asriel looked up at the two of them, and he saw in Karen's eyes something he had never seen from her before: hatred.

"Karen, he's lying! Please!" said Asriel, but Karen was having none of it.

"The only liar I see here is you. Come on, Azzy! We're leaving." Grunted Asriel. "I can't believe he tried to kill you! After all you did for him!"

"Some people never change, it seems." Said Aberon.

"Karen, please listen to-" started Asriel, scrambling to his feet, before Karen rounded on him and punched him right in the jaw. He fell back to the ground, shock on his face. Karen shook her hand out.

"I can't believe I let Azzy give you a chance." Said Karen, before taking Aberon by the hand and heading back towards the castle to gather their things. Grag rushed to Asriel's side, and helped him to his feet.

"Sire… why?" he asked.

"You know, Grag, I never thought I'd be hit by her like that." Said Asriel, tears welling in his eyes.

"Sire?" started Grag. "Are you… crying?"

"Well… I always was a crybaby at heart." Said Asriel.

"But, Sire, you never cried." Said Grag.

"I said 'was', didn't I?" asked Asriel. "Heh… I can't believe she fell for it… She knows when people lie to her, especially me."

"Sire, you're speaking nonsense! Did she really hit you that hard?" asked Grag.

"That's the least of my pain, Grag." Sighed Asriel.

"Sire…" sighed Grag, trying to comfort Asriel by hugging him. Normally, Aberon would have brushed Grag off, but Asriel was different. Immediately, Asriel wrapped his arms around Grag's tiny body, and began to sob. Grag sighed.

"You're not him… are you?" asked Grag. Asriel gasped, and withdrew from the hug.

"You know?! Then… then… Grag, I need you to listen to me. I want you to go with them to the surface, all the way to my home. Once you get there, find my sister and her husband. Tell them what happened when my body is out of earshot. It may be too late for me, but there's still time to save my father!" instructed Asriel. "Go! If Karen or my body protests, tell them that what Aberon did was the last straw."

"Understood, sir… I mean, Asriel. Sir… It'd be my privilege to serve under you, one day, once this is all said and done." Said Grag. Asriel nodded.

"Find a way to undo it. Please…" groaned Asriel. "If not for my sake, then for hers. For my father's, for everyone's! No one is safe with him around, and if he hurts anyone, it'll be my fault."

"Why do you care about them so much?" asked Grag, walking Asriel back towards town.

"A good king always put the safety and happiness of his subjects before his own. It's rule number one." said Asriel, as a small crowd gathered around him. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Please, make way. Grag, go!"

"Don't worry, sir! I won't let you down!" said Grag, running back towards the castle to meet up with Karen and Aberon.


	17. It's A Beautiful Day Outside

Karen was absolutely livid with rage. As she packed her things, Aberon noticed the ferocity of her demeanor and decided to remain silent as she ranted in disbelief at what had happened.

"I can't believe this! Aberon's gone too far this time! He can burn in Hell, for all I care. Azzy, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." She said.

"Never mind that. Let's just get home. It'd be nice to see my sister again. I'm sure she's missed us." Said Aberon.

"Why wouldn't she? We've only been gone for about four days, right?" said Karen.

"Three… Though, it's hard to tell with this place, isn't it?" asked Aberon lightly, just as Grag pushed through the door.

"Karen. Asriel." Said Grag with a nod.

"You sound like you have something on your mind, Grag." Inquired Karen, who paused her packing.

"Aye, I do. After seeing that, I'm done with Aberon. I've been his pushover for far too long, and I'm sick of it." Growled Aberon. "So, as of now, I'm with you. It'd be nice to see more of the surface than just the forest above." Karen allowed herself a smile amidst her anger.

"I was hoping you'd come back with us. You deserve better." she said, turning to Aberon, who was glaring at the two of them. "Isn't that right, Azzy?"

"Of course it is. Seems only fair after all he's done for us, right, Karen?" smiled Aberon. Karen smiled back, and ruffled the hair on his head.

"Of course. Come on, you two. Let's see if we can find my car. Oh, and before we go, Azzy, didn't you want to find that Soul?" said Karen, grabbing her bag.

"The Soul?" asked Aberon, turning to Grag, who stared back at him. "Oh, the Soul! The red one that Aberon moved?"

"Of course, silly! Don't you think Frisk would want that?" asked Karen.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure she would… But with what Aberon did, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to linger." Said Aberon.

"I can go grab it for you! I have a feeling I know where he hid it." Said Grag, disappearing from the room. Karen smiled and turned to Aberon.

"You know, he's a good guy, Azzy. He may be a bit scatterbrained on occasion, but his heart's in the right place." She said.

"Yeah." Agreed Aberon, who was trying to think of why Grag was following them out of Paradise.

"Hey, Azzy… You seem a little aloof…" said Karen, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"J-just still a bit shocked. I could have died, Karen." Said Aberon, trying to sound a little scared.

"Shh… It's fine, Azzy. He won't hurt you again. I won't let him." Comforted Karen, who leaned in to kiss him, but Aberon cut her off.

"Karen… please… as much as I want to right now, I'm just not in the mood for romance." Said Aberon, who was dry-heaving inside. Karen cocked her head to one side.

"Azzy? …That's not like you…" said Karen suspiciously.

"Well, you didn't almost die again." Shot back Aberon.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since we got back here, you've been acting different; distant, distracted, it's like you're not even the same person!" asked Karen. "Did Flowey take over again?"

"No… I let that weed die." Sighed Aberon.

"Azzy… That's not like you. You would have given him at least one chance." Shouted Karen.

"I did, and he didn't take it. Look, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get home." Growled Aberon, standing up from the bed. "Frisk is waiting for us. We shouldn't keep her waiting. Let's find Grag and go." Karen stared after him as he stepped out of the room, and sighed. She grabbed her bag, and removed Pepper from his cage. She hugged him.

"At least you won't change. What's happened to him, Pepper?" asked Karen.

"Na' Azzy. Azzy love." Replied Pepper.

"I know. He's just… different. Is this what he was like when he was Flowey?" she asked. "I'm going to figure this out, Pepper; you're going to help me, right?" Pepper scratched under his armpit, and then smelled his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes?" said Karen unsurely. Pepper hopped up on Karen's shoulder.

"I knew I could count on you." She said, scratching Pepper behind the ear.

"Sans, can you come here a minute? I kind of need some help." Said Frisk, as she stumbled near the top of the stairs.

"What's up, honeybones?" asked Sans. Frisk grabbed at her right leg, and began rubbing it.

"I don't know. Either I'm still not used to your fun, or something happened to Azzy. My entire leg's gone numb." Explained Frisk.

"Have you tried calling him?" asked Sans.

"Y-yeah. Ow, ow… I called him three times, and he hasn't answered." Replied Frisk.

"It could be that his phone died. I mean, it's been almost four days, and I'm not sure if he grabbed his charger. Though, it probably wouldn't have mattered, anyway." Chuckled Sans.

"Yeah, but… _Agh!_ Now it's cramping!" Screamed Frisk.

"Okay, I'm taking you to bed. Try to get some rest; I'll call Dadster, see what he can do." Said Sans, picking Frisk up with his blue magic.

"You sure? The kids have been awful rambunctious today." Asked Frisk nervously.

"Come on… I can handle them… Besides, you've been running yourself ragged these last few days at the Council. You need a break." Smiled Sans.

"Thanks, Sans… I- _OW! This hurts so much!"_ shouted Frisk, as Sans set her down gently on the bed.

"I'm going to grab Tori in the meantime. She'll know what to do." Said Sans, turning around to leave.

" _Sans. This isn't normal pain. This is something else."_ Said Chara. Sans turned back around, and nodded.

"I know. Something's wrong. Azzy shouldn't be in any pain, according to him." He said, just as the front door opened.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" called a voice from down in the foyer. Sans teleported downstairs, and saw Aberon and Karen standing in the doorway, with Grag behind them, looking around, a jar with a Red Soul in his hands.

"Azzy! We were just talking about you! How did the adventure-" said Sans, before he noticed how cordially Asriel was standing. His eyes narrowed momentarily, and then resumed their cheery expression. "Sorry, I zoned out for a moment. How did the adventure go?"

"It was fun… until Aberon decided to try and kill Azzy. _His own nephew!_ Can you _believe_ it? The audacity." Shuddered Karen in a quiet rage. "However… it was not without profit. Check this out." With that, Karen unzipped her bag, and Pepper sprang out, tackling Sans to the ground and licking his face.

"Who's this little guy? What is he?" smiled Sans, petting Pepper. Grag stepped forward nervously.

"Grobzug, sir. They're common around the town I come from. Oh, I'm Grag, by the way. _Former_ advisor and General of "His Majesty's" Royal Guard." He said, his teeth grinding.

"I guess he wasn't all that nice, huh?" said Sans.

"Oh, no. Before Asriel came along, His Majesty was fine. Though, I bet it was all just an act, to gain Asriel's trust." Explained Grag.

"Not surprising to hear that. Although, it is surprising to see another Soul like that one. I'm guessing that's Frisk's dad?" asked Sans.

"As far as we know, yes, sir. Though, I'm sure Frisk could figure it out." Said Grag with a smile. "Speaking of whom, where is the little devil? Asriel speaks so highly of her."

"Um, she's upstairs. She's got a cramp in her leg, which is unusual. Did something happen to you, Azzy?" asked Sans.

"No…? How would that explain the cramp in her leg?" laughed Aberon. Sans turned to Azzy, his eyes going pitch black.

"I thought you knew… Aberon." Said Sans, summoning a cage of blue bones around Aberon.

"Sans! What are you doing?!" shrieked Karen.

"This isn't Asriel." Said Sans, constricting the cage's space.

"What are you talking about?! Of course, it's me!" shouted Asriel.

"Is it? Because if Frisk was in pain, you'd be feeling it, too." Smiled Sans.

"Oh, thank God, I was hoping I wouldn't have to say anything." Sighed Grag to himself.

"So… if you really _are_ Asriel, show me your Soul. Prove it." Grinned Sans.

"Sans, I…" started Aberon.

" _Show me… your Soul…_ " said Sans sternly.

"But…" started Aberon again, before Sans constricted the space even more.

" _Do it. Before I rip it out of ya'."_ Growled Sans, his left eye glowing hot blue.

"Okay, fine!" said Aberon, removing his Soul from his body. Sans grinned widely as Karen gasped.

"See?! It's perfectly normal." Smiled Aberon.

"Where's the red half? For that matter, where's the white half? Your Soul is gray, Azzy! What happened?!" shrieked Karen.

"I'll tell ya' what happened: Azzy got his body switched with Aberon! It's one of the oldest spells in the history of magic. It's also one of the first spells my Father tried; experimenting with Dark Magic… It's no wonder we lost him the first time." Said Sans.

"I assume that you're Gaster's boy, then. Hehehe… You're just as clever as he was." Smiled Aberon, clapping his hands.

"So, if you're here, then…" started Karen, before she fell to her knees. "Oh, my God… I punched my boyfriend."

"That's not the only thing you hurt." Said Aberon. "I'm sure that what you said hit him right where it hurt."

"I… I…" stammered Karen, tears welling in her eyes, as Aberon started to laugh. She looked up at him, rage in her eyes.

"You despicable, heartless, putrid piece of filth!" roared Karen, standing up and rushing at the cage of blue bones.

"Karen, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember, blue means stop." Said Sans.

"Lower that cage so I can pummel him!" shrieked Karen.

"I wouldn't do that, either." Grinned Aberon. "The spell I cast makes it so that any damage the body receives, the Soul of the body it came from takes it; since my original body is so frail, I wouldn't touch me if I were you." Karen was livid, her body rising and falling heavily with each enraged breath. But a voice from the top of the stairs caught everyone's attention.

"Sans? What's with all the yelling?" called Frisk.

"We have a problem." Said Sans.

"What now?" asked Frisk.

"Well… Azzy's home… But he's… out of it…" sighed Sans.

"What do you mean, 'out of it'?" asked Frisk, emerging from the top of the staircase, a small wrapper from a Monster Candy in her hand; she had healed herself.

"I mean, he's literally out of his body." Grunted Sans, who was beginning to feel a little nauseous from the magic.

"What?! What do you- oh, forget it! I'm coming down!" groaned Frisk, as she made her way down the staircase to the scene. She stared at them all; Karen, with her enraged expression, Sans, who had Aberon in his cage of blue bones, looking exceptionally nauseated now, and Grag, who was still holding the red soul.

"Okay, three questions: One, why is Azzy in a cage? Two, who is that ugly fucker? Three, why is he holding a red Soul?" asked Frisk, descending the stairs.

"I can answer the last two! The name is Grag, and this was a present for you! As far as we know, this is your father's Soul, and Azzy thought you'd want it. But that's not Azzy, so…" said Grag. "Oh, I just answered the first question, too!"

"If that's not Azzy, then who is he?" asked Frisk.

"Looks are deceiving, Frisk. You've only known me about… oh, a few days, maybe?" smiled Aberon. Frisk gasped, and reached between the gaps in the cage of blue bones for the neck of the shirt Aberon was wearing. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and then smirked.

"Prince Aberon, right? Those eyes don't have the same warmth as my brother's." sneered Frisk.

" _King_ Aberon." growled Aberon.

"You have _no right_ to call yourself a _king._ " Shouted Frisk.

"Then what of my kingdom?" asked Aberon.

"Monsters that you've kept trapped underground. For what reason? Just so you can have your fantasy life become a reality? The Royal Guard was a farce! Your kingdom, false! There is only one true king, and that is your brother, 'sire'!" hissed Grag.

"You dare say that to me?!" roared Aberon.

"Yes, I _do!_ The only reason I went above ground was so I could feel some level of freedom before the weight of my duties dragged me back down to earth. I had to kill a man who refused to fight back, who only wanted a better life for his future family. I've had to live with that guilt my entire life, and it's all because of _you!_ " growled Grag. "Frisk, I am _so_ sorry."

"It's fine… I understand. You were only doing what you were told. I'm guessing that, if you didn't, the penalty would have been severe?" asked Frisk. Grag nodded.

"Kill, or be killed." Whimpered Grag. Frisk gasped and turned back to Aberon.

"I thought I would never meet another person who lived by that mantra. How _dare_ you?!" shrieked Frisk.

"Seems only fair, considering what you humans did to us during the war." Smiled Aberon.

"Things are different! Humans are different! Hell, even the monsters that I've lived with have changed! But you can't seem to let… it… go." Stressed Frisk, tossing Aberon to the floor. "Sans… kill."

"I can't. I'd risk hurting the real Asriel… Ugh…" groaned Sans. "I can't hold this for much longer… Oi, I think I'm going to hurl."

"Sans!" cried Frisk, rushing to Sans' side as he fell to his knees, the cage of blue bones around Aberon disappearing. Immediately, Aberon made a dash for the two of them, his hands black with fire.

" _This is what happens when you disrespect a king!"_ screamed Aberon. Frisk tried to summon a shield of Determination, but before she even had the chance, Karen came between them, arms in a defiant cross, and a bubble of golden energy surrounded them. Aberon struck the bubble, and was knocked back into the wall, unconscious. Karen smiled and turned to Frisk and Sans, a grin plastered across her face.

"Karen… You… You saved us…" heaved Sans.

"Never mind that! You used _magic!_ " squeed Frisk.

"Heart of gold, this one." smiled Karen. "Now, go, Frisk! Get Azzy, and if need be, some Determination shots from Alphys! I'll keep Sans safe."

"How do you know about those?" asked Frisk.

"Alphys. Doi?" smarted Karen. Frisk smiled and grabbed Grag, slinging him onto her shoulders.

"Grag, do you know where Asriel is?" she asked.

"Of course! I can guide you!" said Grag.

"Okay. Karen, keep Sans safe. I'm counting on you." Frisk said to Karen, who nodded in reply, placing another bubble around Aberon.

"Grag, you may want to hold on. I can be pretty fast!" grinned Frisk, as she bounded through the front door, nearly flinging Grag off of her shoulders with her speed. Karen started after her, car keys in her hand.

" _Wait! Frisk! It'll be too far! Take the Chevelle!"_ called Karen, but Frisk was adamant.

"Don't need it!" she called back, disappearing over the horizon.

"There's no way she's going to make it back before Aberon wakes up." Sighed Karen. "When he does, we're in for it."

"You have no idea how fast my wife is. She outran Undyne at the age of eight. Undyne was in full armor, no less. Hehe… Never gonna let her live that one down." chuckled Sans.

"Wasn't that the same day Frisk let Undyne burn her house down, trying to become her bestie?" asked Karen.

"Pffft, hahahaha! Ah, that's the reason she's not allowed near the stove, _and_ why Alphys had to learn how to cook at a cooking school! I'm pretty sure Undyne offered to teach her, but you can only imagine how that went." Laughed Sans, before coughing.

"You alright, Sans?" asked Karen, before Sans pulled a tape recorder from his jacket.

"Note to self: Never drink expired ketchup again." He said into the tape recorder.

"What?" laughed Karen.

"Yeah… don't ask…" groaned Sans.

"How expired was it?" asked Karen.

"Two weeks. Not a good idea, would not recommend. Plus, it was human ketchup, so that makes it worse for monsters." He replied, pulling a small flask of fresh ketchup from his jacket and taking a long swig.

"How did that fit… Wait, no… No, I will not question Sans. I have learned this lesson." Said Karen.

"Learned what?" asked Aberon. The two of them turned to Aberon, who was standing up, his hands black with fire again.

"Rise and shine, you fucker." Growled Karen.

"Where're the others?" questioned Aberon. "It was rather stupid of them to leave you both alone. Now it's just a matter of who to kill first."

"You _won't_ get the chance." Grunted Karen. Aberon smiled, and raised a hand. The golden barrier keeping him imprisoned began to shudder and crack.

"S-Sans?! The barrier's-" started Karen.

"Stay calm, don't panic. Everything'll be fine once I recover." Grunted Sans.

"This is starting to hurt! I'm not sure I can keep it up much longer!" stammered Karen, as her legs began to give way.

"Killing you wouldn't do anything for me, and killing him would be too easy. One hit would do it. Can't believe that your father would produce such a runt." Grinned Aberon.

"Uh… Eheheheh… What did you just call me?" asked Sans with a sarcastic smile, his eyes going pitch black. "A runt, you said? Heh… replace one letter with another, and that's what you are."

"Heh… I suppose it's only that sense of wry humor that's kept you alive." Smiled Aberon.

"You bet your furry ass, it is." Smiled Sans, his left eye glowing a hot blue.

"Sans, I can't keep the barrier up any longer!" cried Karen, on her knees now.

"Then don't." growled Sans, his voice hollow, no longer radiating with a kind warmth. At that moment, the shield cracked. Sans smirked, and snapped his fingers, a row of Gaster Blasters appearing behind him. Aberon gave a large, demented grin, and disappeared from view.

"What?! Where did he?" started Sans, before a hand protruded through Sans' chest, black with fire. Sans looked down at the hand and smiled. Aberon moved his mouth to the side of Sans' head and grinned.

"Anything to say now, funny man?" asked Aberon. Sans smiled wider, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You're gonna regret that." He laughed, falling to the floor.

" _NO! Sans!"_ screamed Karen, before Aberon teleported behind her, and knocked her unconscious. She fell to the floor.

"Now that you two are out of the way… I have some hunting to do." Laughed Aberon, smashing through the doors, and out into the open world to find his brother. Sans laid there, as his body began to crumble. He turned his head to Karen, and he began to hear crying. Behind Karen's unconscious body, he saw a younger version of Frisk, inside the small shack where her parents had once lived. As Sans looked on, he saw himself step through the crumbling, moss-covered doorway and gasp.

"Kiddo? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" he asked. Frisk turned to him, tears streaming down her face.

"This is where she died. My mama." Whimpered Frisk.

"Your _real_ mama?" asked Sans. Frisk nodded.

"What if I'm cursed, Sans? Everyone I love just leaves me, sooner or later." She sighed. Sans knelt by her side, and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright… I never knew my mama either. But that's not going to happen again. Not so long as I'm around." Said Sans. Frisk looked up into Sans' eyes, and smiled hopefully.

"You'll never leave me, will you, Sans?" she asked. Sans smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise, kiddo. Besides, someone has to protect ya'." He said, ruffling Frisk's hair. As Sans' vision began to blur, a single tear fell from his eyes, and he sighed with a melancholy smile.

"Why am I so bad at keeping promises?" he asked himself, before his body gave way entirely, and crumbled into a pile of ash and dust.


	18. Rage Awakened

"Okay, I want off… Blurgh…" said Grag, hopping off Frisk's shoulders, as the two of them entered the marketplace of Paradise.

"I told you I was fast! We made good time. Certainly beats sitting in gridlock traffic." Smiled Frisk. "Sorry, though."

"Never mind that. We need to find Asriel." Said Grag.

"I thought you said you knew where he was?!" shrieked Frisk.

"Was! Not is! Though, knowing him…" pondered Grag.

"You got ten seconds, Grag. Make a guess." Said Frisk sternly.

"Ch-Chillby's! That's a good start!" Grag replied frantically.

"Cool, now take me there." Frisk ordered.

"It's… literally right there." Said Grag, pointing to the familiar blue building.

"Oh… well, then." Sighed Frisk, stepping through the doors of Chillby's. She looked around, and saw a few people staring at her. None of them looked friendly. Chillby included.

"I wondered if those two would bring back trouble. Certainly didn't expect you, though, Grag." Said Chillby with a nasty grimace on her face.

"Please, miss! I mean no harm to anyone here! I'm looking for someone." Said Frisk.

"Look elsewhere, human." Said Chillby coldly.

"Please?! Time is running short! If we waste any more time, then people _will_ die! Not by my hand, but by your king's!" begged Frisk, before an icicle flew past her head and embedded itself in the wall behind her.

"I won't miss next time. Don't you dare talk about our king like that." Hissed Chillby.

"Please, Chillby, see some reason! The King himself is not here! He's above ground, in Asriel's body!" screamed Grag.

"Bullhonky! He's sitting right there in that booth!" Chillby shot back, pointing to a large individual, who was drinking his third Butterscotch Brownie Beer. He turned towards them, and his tired eyes lit up.

"Frisk! Oh, my God!" He shouted, nearly upending the table trying to stand up and greet her.

"Azzy! Thank God! Are you okay?!" asked Frisk, before another icicle flew past her head.

"Don't touch him! You will not harm our king!" growled Chillby, hoisting herself over the bar, and dashing towards Frisk, her left arm a sharp, icy blade.

" _Stop!"_ shouted Asriel, stepping between the two of them. Chillby skidded to a halt.

"Sire, why do you protect every human that manages to come down here?!" asked Chillby angrily.

"Because… she's my sister." Said Asriel, turning to Frisk. "I may not look like him, but what she's saying is true. I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to cause a panic after what happened earlier."

"I told you, Chillby." Said Grag.

"Prove it." Said Chillby.

"Frisk, the locket." Said Asriel, holding out his hand. "I take it that I don't speak French normally."

"What is French?! And why does that look so familiar?" asked Chillby.

"On this locket is an inscription in French. La famille c'est pour toujours: Family Is Forever. I'd know it anywhere. And since I'm on the subject of French, bonjour, Mademoiselle Chillby." Smiled Asriel, grabbing Chillby by the hand and kissing it.

"Oh, my God, it _is_ you!" sighed Chillby, blushing slightly from the hand kiss.

"Thank y-" started Asriel, before a pain in his side caused him to collapse.

"Asriel! Oh, my God, it's worse than I thought!" whimpered Frisk, searching frantically through her bag for the shots of Determination from Alphys' Lab.

"Frisk, what are you…?" asked Asriel, as Frisk pulled a syringe filled with a red liquid from her bag. Asriel gasped.

"Are you sure about this, Frisk?! What if…?" started Asriel, before Frisk pulled his Soul from his body to check it. One half was red, the other a pure white.

"You'll be fine. So long as that half is there, the Determination will give you enough strength to get home. Once we get there, we'll have Aberon undo this mess." Said Frisk, jabbing the needle into Asriel's leg. He winced.

"I know it hurts, but it'll help you." Said Frisk.

"I'm not so worried about me. What about Karen? Sans? Mom and Dad?" asked Asriel.

"It's okay. Mom's overseeing a summer camp, Dad's at the bar with Karen's dad, and Sans is fine… thanks to Karen." Said Frisk with a smile.

"What?" shouted Asriel, jumping to his feet as the Determination began to take effect.

"Karen can cast magic! Last I saw, she was holding Aberon in a bubble." Said Frisk.

"You left them _alone?!"_ shrieked Asriel.

"I had to come find you! I couldn't just leave my favorite brother to die, could I?!" Frisk shot back, before Asriel picked both Grag and Frisk up, and put them on his shoulders.

"That is beside the point! We need to get back to the surface! Now!" Asriel shouted, dashing from the bar with a newfound energy. Chillby followed closely behind them and stared after them at the door. She sighed.

"Shame he's taken… Such a charmer, even when he's out of body." Smiled Chillby. Then turning to the patrons who were still in the bar, she grinned.

"Well, come on, then! Can't sit around drinking smoothies all day! Time to get some actual sunlight! Get everyone together! Aberon's betrayed us, and I'm not sitting around to let him kill everyone on the surface!" She screamed, sparking a fire that would soon become a raging inferno.

"Frisk, I'm worried! Aberon isn't someone to mess with! He's like Flowey was, but way, way worse!" shivered Asriel, as he bounded through town, causing more than a few people to stop and stare.

"Azzy, don't get your tail in a knot. Sans is a great fighter, and I trust Karen to keep him safe! I'm sure they'll be fine." Said Frisk, as the two of them made their way to the gates of Dreemurr Castle. However, the sight that greeted them was anything but good. The great doors of Dreemurr Castle were ripped off of their hinges, hanging eerily in the wind. The flowers that were once so vibrant, were now brown and dead. Frisk's skin began to crawl.

"What… happened?" she asked herself, jumping off of Asriel's back and moving through the gates. Grag and Asriel followed her, as she ran through the garden to the top of the stairs of the castle.

"Karen?! Sans?! Anyone?!" called Frisk, as she pushed past the doors and saw Karen inside, sitting on the stairway, her face buried in her hands. She was crying.

"Karen…? What's wrong? Where's Aberon?" asked Frisk, before looking around. "Where's Sans?" Karen looked up at her, her eyes red from crying, and reached behind her.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to hold him back, but I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't…" wept Karen, as she pulled Sans' blue hoodie out from behind her. Frisk gasped sharply, her heart skipping a beat. She shook her head, and took the hoodie from Karen with trembling hands. Grey dust fell from the hoodie, and Frisk knew. She could already feel the tears building.

"I tried so hard, Frisk. But Aberon… Aberon's on a whole other level." Continued Karen. "I'll never be able to forgive myself for this."

"No… Karen… No, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have left either of you alone. Sans was vulnerable, you had just performed magic for the first time… I should have stayed with you… I should have let Grag do the finding. But now…" shuddered Frisk, her hands wrapping around the hoodie with a barely contained rage. Then it exploded.

" _God damn it! Why him?! Of all the people he could have killed, why him?!"_ shrieked Frisk, falling to her knees and weeping. Asriel and Grag stood in the doorway, tears in their eyes.

"Oh, my God." was all Asriel could manage to say.

"I could have saved him. I could have saved Aberon, too. But…" started Frisk, before she felt something in her heart snap. She started giggling, then laughing.

"This is what I get for being the pacifist, huh? The one man I ever loved, and he's gone. Heh… Hehehe…"

"Frisk?" started Asriel, stepping forward to try and console her, before she turned to him. Asriel gasped; his sister's eyes had gone from green to blood red.

"That's it, then. No longer. No longer will I just sit idly by, and watch the people I've grown to love and respect die to some wannabe king. Asriel… Where are the knives?" asked Frisk.

"C-Chara?" stammered Asriel. Frisk nodded.

"The violent part of me, yes. Azzy, I'm not just going to sit by and let Aberon get away with killing my husband. My Sans."

"Frisk, you know what killing can do to a person!" shrieked Asriel.

"I don't care!" Frisk snapped. Asriel retreated slightly. Frisk straightened up, and ran her hand through her hair.

"We need to find Aberon, before he finds Dad. You know what he'll do, and I can't take that. I _won't_ take that." Growled Frisk, as she put Sans' hoodie on over her head. "If you won't fight, Azzy, I'll do it, myself. Call Undyne, and get a search party going. Get all civilians inside. No one is safe."

"At least that part of you is still there." Smiled Asriel, turning to Karen, who was stunned by Frisk's sudden change. "Karen, do you know where the police station is?"

"Y-Yes! I-I'll go and inform Undyne." She replied, grabbing her keys from her pocket and running to her car.

"Tell her to alert the Royal Guards, Mettaton, everyone. We'll need eyes in the skies, every corner of the city." Instructed Asriel.

"I won't let you down again! This, I promise." Said Karen sternly, as she stepped into the Chevelle and sped off through town.

"Frisk, Grag, stay here, in case he or anyone else in the family comes back. This place is our safehouse." Said Asriel.

"I refuse." Said Frisk.

"Frisk, I know you're upset, but-" started Asriel.

"Upset? _Upset?!_ Upset doesn't even _begin_ to describe what I'm feeling right now. _I'm livid, and if it were Karen that had gotten killed, I'm sure you would be, too!"_ snapped Frisk.

"Frisk, you need to calm down! What if Sans saw you like this?!" asked Asriel.

"Sans? Sans is dead. I'm a widowed wife with two kids. End of story. I'm going out to find that fucking bastard, and if you try to stop me, you'll get hurt. _Now get out of my way._ " Hissed Frisk.

"Frisk, don't you _dare_ threaten my brother." Snapped Chara. "Else, I'll have to break you again."

"I'm already broken. What damage could _you_ do?" asked Frisk, before she ran upstairs to grab her sword. Asriel ran up the stairs after her. While she searched through her room, Asriel slammed the door behind her, and reinforced it with a magic barrier. Soon after Asriel did this, the knob was rattling and shaking wildly, as Frisk pounded on the door.

" _Asriel Dreemurr, you open this door_ _ **right now!**_ " shrieked Frisk.

"I'm sorry, but you've left me no other choice. I can't let you take the same path I did!" shouted Asriel, as he ran from the house towards the bar where his dad was.

" _Asriel!"_ screamed Frisk, looking around the room. Then she saw the window. She smiled and chuckled to herself.

"When all else fails, jump out the window." Said Frisk, as she flung herself out the window and rolled on the ground. She winced as a small piece of glass stuck in her abdomen. She pulled it out and looked at it. In it, she saw a faint reflection of herself, and smiled.

"I must admit, the red eyes look good on me." she said. "Now, let's dunk on someone."


	19. Red Alert

Asgore took a bite of his Porterhouse steak, and looked over at the TV for the sports news, when suddenly, off in the distance, a siren began its long, droning wail.

"What in the name of all things holy is going on, Asgore?" asked Mr. Christianson.

"Beats me. But this is steak is really good." Said Asgore in reply, before Undyne's voice blared over the speakers.

" _Attention, all citizens! We are in a red alert lockdown situation. There is a dangerous killer on the loose in our city, and he is armed with magic. All civilians must remain indoors at this time, and be on the lookout for any suspicious characters! If you have any information regarding this killer, please alert the local authorities! Repeat, no one is to be outside! …And Asgore, if you're hearing this, stay where you are, and don't go home until we give the all-clear."_

Asgore stared at the screen, as the siren continued to wail, and the message began to repeat.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary, mother of God…" sighed Mr. Christianson, as Aberon burst through the door, with about three or four other people behind him.

"Asriel!" called Asgore. Aberon turned at the sound of Asgore's voice and smiled.

"Dad! I was on my way to find you when I heard the sirens!" said Aberon.

"Where's Karen?" asked Mr. Christianson.

"She's at home, unpacking her things. I'm guessing she's still there now." lied Aberon.

"At least you two are safe… Come. Have some steak with me." said Asgore.

"S-sure, dad." Said Aberon, taking a seat next to Asgore. He was trying so hard just to keep from trembling with excitement; his brother was right next to him, and he didn't even know it was him. Just then, the door burst open again, Asriel looking around frantically for his father.

"You!" shouted Asgore, bounding from the table, and tackling Asriel to the ground.

"Dad!" said Asriel, as Asgore pinned him to the ground. Asgore looked up to the bartender, and nodded. The bartender nodded and picked up the phone behind the bar.

"You're the one they're hunting?! I should have known you'd find a way back!" shouted Asgore.

"Asgore, let me explain!" said Asriel, struggling under his father's weight.

"Who did you kill?!" shouted Asgore.

"Who did _I_ kill?! You should be asking him that!" replied Asriel pointing to Aberon, who had been flung to the floor by Asgore's bounding.

"MY SON WOULDN'T HURT A FLY!" screamed Asgore.

"You're right, he wouldn't, but _he_ would!" said Asriel.

"Age has made you delusional, brother!" growled Asgore.

"Get off of me! I'm not who you think I am!" shouted Asriel, as police sirens began to wail outside. With no other option, Asriel put his hand to his chest, and pulled his Soul out. The familiar red of Determination startled Asgore off of Asriel.

"What did you do to my son?!" asked Asgore. "How is he…? What… _I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"_

"You want the long version or the short, because the cops are coming, Dad, and I don't think they'd like the looks of me!" asked Asriel.

"Tell me!" growled Asgore.

"While I was underground with Aberon, I thought I could save him, thought he could change, and then… we switched bodies and Souls, which I'm _guessing_ was Dark Magic?" said Asriel.

"Prove it. What's the name of my daughter?" asked Asgore.

"Which one? You have two." Said Asriel.

"Dad, that's not good enough! I told him that!" said Aberon.

"How about this? About three years ago, Frisk came home from her honeymoon in Europe, and she got Asriel a present. What was it?" asked Asgore.

"A golden heart locket, engraved with my initials and the words 'Family is Forever'… in French." Said Asriel.

"How old was Asriel when Frisk saved him?" asked Asgore, more carefully.

"14, and just hitting puberty. He had met Karen a month later at Frisk and Sans' wedding, and that was also his first kiss." Said Asriel.

"How long… was Asriel Flowey?" asked Asgore, almost sure of it now.

"Thirty-three years, sir. The worst of my life." Said Asriel, tears filling his eyes. Asgore gasped.

"Oh, my God… Aberon!" roared Asgore, turning to the table where Aberon had been sitting, only to find that he'd disappeared. Just then, the police barged through the doors of the bar, and saw Asgore and Asriel standing side by side, Asriel's body making some of the officers do a double-take. Undyne stepped through the ranks of officers, and looked between the two 'brothers'.

"I take it this is the killer, then." Said Undyne, grabbing Asriel by the ear.

"Ow! Dy-Dy, it's me!" said Asriel. Undyne recoiled in shock.

"Azzy?! …Yo, you must have had serious growth spurt since the last time I saw you, kiddo." Laughed Undyne. Asriel laughed, and a few of the officers laughed, too, seeing as a few of them knew Azzy personally.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Dy-Dy." Smiled Asriel. "Um… My body got stolen." Undyne chuckled.

"That's impossible. There isn't a single spell that can do that." Scoffed Undyne.

"Normal magic, probably not. But Dark Magic?" sighed Asgore. Undyne turned, her eyes wide.

"There's _Dark_ Magic?!" she asked.

"Dy-Dy, you don't want to mess with that type of stuff." Said Asriel.

"Okay, kid, please stop calling me that. You're embarrassing me in front of my officers." Whispered Undyne.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized Asriel.

"It's fine." Said Undyne, turning to her officers. "But if _any_ of you think about calling me that, you _will_ be reassigned to meter duty!"

"Understood, ma'am!" saluted the officers.

"Glad we cleared that up. Now… we have a kid to find. Some of you know what he looks like, so find him, catch him, and do not, I repeat, _do not_ harm him! We want him alive, and whoever switched bodies with him dead. Until we get this settled, no one rests!"

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted the officers, filing out of the restaurant.

"Oh! Uh… Karen told me what happened at the castle. I already told Paps and Gaster. Gaster seemed to know, but Papy didn't take it well." Said Undyne to Asriel.

"Had a feeling Gaster would know, but Papy… poor Papy… That must have crushed him." Sighed Asriel.

"What happened?!" asked Asgore.

"Dad… The one who got killed… was Sans." Said Asriel sadly. Asgore gasped, and trembled with anger.

"We're lucky it wasn't both of them." Said Undyne.

"Wait, 'both'?" asked Asgore, grabbing Undyne by the shoulders.

"Karen tried protecting Sans. But it only went so far." Replied Undyne.

"My daughter! Is she alright?!" asked Mr. Christianson.

"Your daughter is fine. She's at the station right now." said Undyne, just as a call came through on her radio.

"Chief, we've got reports of a woman with red eyes wearing a blue hoodie covered in blood and armed with a broadsword roaming the streets. She our girl?!" asked the officer on the radio.

"N-noooooo, but that's likely the wife of the person who got killed. She's on our side… I hope." Replied Undyne nervously. "Red eyes? I thought that was Chara's thing?"

"Frisk! How did she-" started Asriel, before he slapped his forehead. "Fuck me, the windows!"

"Azzy! How could you forget about the windows?" asked Asgore, ignoring the fact that Asriel just swore.

"I don't know why! Frisk must've jumped through one of them!" shouted Asriel.

"Damn, that girl's tough." Said Mr. Christianson.

"Never mind that! She's going to try and kill my body!" screamed Asriel, pushing past Undyne.

"Asriel, wait! The red alert!" called Undyne.

"Fuck the red alert! I'm gonna die, anyway, if we don't find a way to undo this before Frisk finds Aberon!" called Asriel back.

"Stubborn as a mule, eh, Asgore?" said Mr. Christianson, before Asgore bounded after Asriel.

"Asriel, wait!" he called.

"Why do I ever issue these things if people don't heed them?!" asked Undyne, just as another call came through.

"Um… Darling? We may have a second problem." Said a flamboyant voice through a heavy wind. Undyne sighed.

"What now, Mettaton? Did you find our guy?" asked Undyne in annoyance.

"Well, possibly; he's the only one outside on Brewer Street. I also saw Frisk, and something else." Said Mettaton.

" _What did you see?!_ " growled Undyne.

"No need to be hostile. But… There's a horde of unfamiliar monsters on the horizon, and they're being led by… G-Grillby? Wait… No, that's a girl!" said Mettaton in shock.

"What does she look like?" asked Undyne, interested now.

"Well… She looks like you did when you were in the Royal Guard. Armored, save for the head." described Mettaton.

"The face?!" growled Undyne.

"Alright. She has short hair, wearing small glasses, and she looks to be made of crystal." Said Mettaton.

"Thanks. Keep an eye on them, and see if they do anything. Hopefully, they're with Frisk." Said Undyne.

"No… They're at least twenty blocks apart, each." Said Mettaton, flying lower in the sky. "Scratch that, ten blocks."

"Keep an eye on them, and if they riot, so help me God, this day's going to get _real_ interesting for me." growled Undyne.

"Copy that, Undyne." Nodded Mettaton, as the radio cut out. Undyne replaced the radio on her vest and turned to Mr. Christianson, who was looking at her apprehensively.

"What? What's with the look?" asked Undyne.

"You're going to use police brutality, aren't you?" he asked.

"Hopefully, I won't have to in the next half hour." Said Undyne.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mr. Christianson.

"My shift ends, then." Smiled Undyne, getting in her car and beckoning him into the passenger side. "You coming, or what? I'm pretty sure your daughter's worried sick about you."


	20. In My Way

"Aberon… Oh, _Aberon?_ Where are you?" smiled Frisk, the hoodie wrapped snugly around her face. "Come on out and play. I promise I'll be real gentle with the torturing… Ehehehe!" To her right, she heard the familiar jet boots of Mettaton, and grinned.

"Perfect." She said, as Mettaton made a choreographed landing in front of her. Despite how serious the situation was, Mettaton still had to be fabulous.

"Darling, there you are! Papy told me everything. Do you want some help?" asked Mettaton. Frisk bounced the broadsword in her hand. Mettaton stared down at it, and then looked back at her face. He gasped.

"Yeah, I know about the eyes. Have you seen Asriel anywhere?" asked Frisk dryly.

"Y-Yes. He was headed towards the school." Said Mettaton. "Darling, you're bleeding."

" _I'm fine._ " Growled Frisk.

"Why do you have-"

" _I said I'm fine!_ Now _move._ I need to get to the school." Said Frisk. Mettaton watched as Frisk began to jog towards the school, and shook his head. Using his jet boots, he caught with her and began walking backwards to talk with her.

"Why the rush? It's Asriel we're talking about." Said Mettaton.

"I don't have time for your shit, Mettaton. I'm not losing another family member today!" grunted Frisk.

"Darling, please. This isn't like you. I mean, sure, he's gone, but… What can you do? Millions of people die each day." Said Mettaton, placing his hands on Frisk's shoulders. Frisk pushed Mettaton to the ground, and pointed her sword at his neck.

"If you were smart, you'd stay out of my way and be one of the few that live." She whispered, moving the sword away from Mettaton and continuing her jog towards the school. Mettaton stared on in horror.

"Where did she go? Where did all that kindness disappear to?" said Mettaton. "Maybe Gaster will get us some answers."

"You called?" asked a deep voice from a black puddle in the ground. Mettaton jumped, as Gaster formed his body from the puddle.

"God, when will you stop doing that?" asked Mettaton, shocked.

"It's how I get around, and I just so happened to be in the area. I see that she has Sans'…" sighed Gaster.

"It's not that I'm worried about. It's how she's acting, Dad. It's like she's gone… genocidal." Whispered Mettaton.

"I feared this would happen. We have to stop her, before she does something she'll regret." Said Gaster.

"She won't see reason! Anyone that tries to stop her is in danger of being killed themselves." Said Mettaton.

"You forget who I am. I am her father-in-law, and she will listen to me, just as she would listen to her father." Said Gaster, scratching his chin.

"I'm afraid I don't share your confidence, sir." Sighed Mettaton.

"That's a first for you. Come, we must get to the school. I suspect foul play." Instructed Gaster, melting into the ground, and slithering silently through the shadows towards the school. Mettaton shuddered, and then followed, his jet boots flaring to life.

As Gaster passed through Brewer Street, he saw Aberon walking slowly towards the school, tired from the teleport. Gaster, suspicious, passed quickly under him, and felt the darkness in Aberon's soul surge through him for a brief moment. He shivered, and continued towards the school, his fears confirmed.

"Children, please stay calm. We're all safe in here. My magic will protect us." Said Toriel, as she herded the children under their desks.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Your Majesty." Said a voice behind her. Instinctively, Toriel threw a fireball behind her, and Gaster dodged it with an unamused look on his face.

"Oh, Gaster! I thought you might have been the killer!" sighed Toriel in relief.

"Yes, about the killer…" said Gaster.

"I am aware. Asgore called and told me everything." Nodded Toriel. "I never thought… Please, come in and have something to eat while we wait this out."

"There's no time. He's almost here." Said Gaster. "I don't think food would save us, Your Majesty."

"Gaster, please. I'll try to talk to him. If that doesn't work… If the man I once knew isn't in there… I'll do what I can to protect the children." Nodded Toriel.

"That's another thing. Your child… is…" started Gaster, before his voice trailed off.

"My child is what?" asked Toriel.

"Grief stricken. Sans is…"

"I know…" sighed Toriel.

"She's armed." Whispered Gaster. Toriel's eyes widened.

"I'm going to try and reason with Frisk. I fear Aberon's beyond reason, but Frisk…? I saved her once. I can do it again." Said Gaster.

"Don't worry about Aberon. He always listened to me." smiled Toriel.

"With that smile, who wouldn't?" grinned Gaster, placing his forehead on hers as he hugged her, and disappeared into the floor to talk with Frisk.

"Alright, children, you remember what I taught you. Head down, hands on the back of your head, and under the desks." Instructed Toriel. As soon as all the children had assumed their positions under their desks, Toriel exited the room, and placed a powerful barrier around the room and its windows.

"Asriel may forget, but I don't." she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, he does." Said a voice behind her. Again, Toriel threw a fireball, and Aberon dodged it.

"Whoa, Mom! Calm down! It's me." said Aberon.

"Cut the crap, Aberon. I know that it's you." Smirked Toriel.

"My dear Toriel… How you haven't aged…" sighed Aberon, moving towards her.

"Stand back. I don't want to hurt you, Aberon, but I will use force, if necessary." Grunted Toriel. Aberon stopped.

"Now why would I hurt my little snail?" he asked.

"This is why I left you, Aberon. You lied to me, and then you pull something like this… You tried to kill my son…" whimpered Toriel.

"Now, Tori… What happened was years ago." Said Aberon.

"You _know_ what you did. I loved you, and you took advantage of my hospitality." Cried Toriel. "What are you going to do, now? Why are you here?"

"I simply wanted to see you… I hoped we could move on… and, if not, then, say goodbye one last time?" asked Aberon. Toriel sighed.

"Aberon, look… Part of me really wishes I could move on… But you attacked my family. If Asgore hadn't been there that day… You destroyed what we had long ago… So, Aberon… This is goodbye." Nodded Toriel, summoning white hot fireballs in her hands.

"Yes… this is goodbye…" smiled Aberon. "But not for me." At that moment, Aberon teleported behind Toriel, and kicked her to the ground.

"You see, Tori… I don't take rejection well… and seeing as it's from you… Well, if I can't have you, why should anyone else?" smiled Aberon, raising his hand. Toriel tried to crawl away, but Aberon caught her using blue magic, and flung her down the hall. Toriel's vision went red with blood, and she looked up to see Aberon staring down at her with Asriel's green eyes.

"Never in my life would I have thought this would happen." whimpered Toriel.

"Twisted, isn't it? But I'll make it quick." Smiled Aberon, just as the sound of rapid footsteps came tromping up the hall towards the two of them.

"Mom!" screamed Frisk. "You get away from her, you heartless fucker!"

"Hmph. Well, well, well… Look what the Grobzug dragged in." smirked Aberon, turning to Frisk, who was clenching her sword so tightly that her tan knuckles were white, and just starting to bleed.

"You leave her alone. I'm the one you want." Growled Frisk.

"Are you? I was under the impression I was after my brother." Smiled Aberon.

"You're a real joker, aren't you? Even if you did kill my father, you'd still not be king." Smirked Frisk.

"Who says I wanted the throne? This is simply payback." Grinned Aberon.

"Well, don't you think it would make more of an impact if you killed the one who saved his life?" bluffed Frisk.

"Frisk, what are you doing?!" grumbled Toriel, coughing up blood.

"You make a fair point. So… Here's what we'll do. Seeing as there are… thousands of innocent lives in this school, and I'm not here to take but one, why not move somewhere safer?" asked Aberon.

"I can agree to that. But you have to promise me that you won't harm another person in my family." Nodded Frisk.

"No promises." Laughed Aberon.

"I could kill you here." Smiled Frisk, raising her broadsword.

"In front of children… tsk tsk tsk…" mocked Aberon. "Fine. You have my word."

"Your word is your bond." Grunted Frisk.

"So…? Know any place to fight?" asked Aberon.

"Anywhere away from civilians… I'm not picky." Sneered Frisk.

"Well, then. Let's go." Smiled Aberon, extending a hand.

"Be safe, my child." Pleaded Toriel. Frisk turned to her, and winked.

"He'll pay." She said, taking ahold of Aberon's hand and disappearing from sight.


	21. When Calls My Husband's Heart

"This will do nicely." Said Aberon, as he stood out in the middle of an open field, just outside of the forest of Mt. Overlook. "So… How do you want to go about this? Swords? Magic?"

"No holds barred. Any last words before I slaughter you?" asked Frisk, drawing her sword.

"Ah… That's my brother's." grinned Aberon.

"He gave it to me when I turned sixteen. He said it would come in handy someday. I wasn't sure what he meant back then, but now…? I do. It'll be used to extinguish your pathetic excuse of an existence." Growled Frisk.

"Oh, ho…! You're taking the words right from my mouth." Laughed Aberon.

" _Shut. Up."_ Hissed Frisk, tears falling down her face. "I want you to feel the pain I'm feeling, and let it sting; I want to see you squeal like a pig for mercy."

"Ha! And I thought you were a pacifist." Grinned Aberon, summoning a flaming, black sword.

"I was… until you destroyed my life. My world. My Sans. Why?! Why _him?!_ " asked Frisk.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Grunted Aberon. "Now… come…"

"With pleasure." Whispered Frisk, as her sword flared up with a white hot flame. Frisk lunged forward with a scream, and brought the sword slashing over her head at Aberon, who blocked it with surprising ease. Frisk gasped, as Aberon began to push her back with one hand on his sword.

"What a strong strike… But what then? What did you plan to do?" asked Aberon, swords sparking as they clashed. Frisk growled, and kneed Aberon in the stomach. Aberon flinched, but didn't double over. Frisk smiled.

"You're tough… Not even my teacher could have taken that." Laughed Frisk.

"Then you had a terrible teacher." Grinned Aberon. Frisk grimaced, and lunged forward again, this time with a thrust, which actually managed to catch Aberon in the arm.

"How dare you! She's the best fighter I know! She taught me everything!" screamed Frisk, her blade now clashing with Aberon's repeatedly.

"She? Oh, yes… The fish woman… That explains how reckless you are in combat." Smiled Aberon, catching Frisk in the leg with his blade. Frisk winced, as the black flames singed her skin.

" _Agh!_ You… you'll pay for killing him. You'll pay for hurting my mother. You'll pay for disrespecting my master. _You'll pay for_ _everything you've done. You won't leave here alive!"_ grinned Frisk, licking her lips. Behind Frisk, an array of red spears began to materialize.

"What's this…? This is a new spell to me." smiled Aberon.

"Determination Spears, go forth!" called Frisk, as the spears flew past her towards Aberon. Aberon hopped backwards, managing to dodge a few of them, with a majority of them either piercing his torso, or grazing his arms or legs. Aberon fell to his knees briefly, but then stood up again.

"Impressive… but weak…" he said. "My turn." Aberon raised his hands, and summoned an array of his own spears, these ones black.

"Copycat?! How do you know that ability?" asked Frisk. "The only person I know who can use that ability is Night Knight!"

"You think that human Souls are the only ones I've consumed?" laughed Aberon. Frisk grunted her disapproval, as the spears flew forwards at her, their patterns more unpredictable than her own. Luckily, Frisk had had more experience with dodging than Aberon, and only two of the twenty he'd thrown had hit her. But the fires burned where they had struck; her shoulder, and her stomach were blazing with pain. Frisk smiled, as the blood began to drip from her mouth.

"Reaching a breaking point already?" asked Aberon.

"No… I have one more trick up my sleeve…" groaned Frisk, grabbing ahold of Aberon's soul with blue magic she had learned from Sans. Aberon's body flattened to the ground, as the magic began to crush him. Frisk summoned another array of spears, and sent them hurtling towards the ground towards Aberon, causing significant damage to him.

"How does it feel? Does the sting of justice feel good to you?" asked Frisk, placing the tip of her sword on Aberon's nose.

"Now… To finish you off." She grinned, raising her sword, before a hand grabbed hers. Frisk turned, and looked into the eyes of Gaster.

"Frisk… Don't…" said Gaster, shaking his head. "I felt the pain you're feeling. It destroyed me, feeling Sans disappear… Trust me when I say, I want the same thing as you… But this… This is not Aberon's body. If you kill him now, it's like killing your own brother."

"But, he… he deserves this! This is the only way!" screamed Frisk.

"To an irrational mind, it may be!" Gaster shot back. "What would Sans think if he saw you like this? Wearing his hoodie, no less?!"

"I'll never see him again, because of Aberon! Don't you think he should be punished?!" wept Frisk, her hands trembling with rage.

"Frisk. No…" said a voice in her head. Sans' voice. Frisk's eyes widened.

"S-Sans?" she whispered, her eyes fading back to their original green.

"Don't… This isn't you… This isn't the woman I fell in love with." Said the voice. Shocked, Frisk looked around, and saw the extent of the damage that she had done to Aberon. She dropped the sword in her hands.

"What have I done?" she asked herself, before she began running, the wounds in her legs hindering her speed. Aberon, released from Frisk's magic, began to move after her, but Gaster dragged him back to face him with his own blue magic, stronger than Frisk's.

"So… You're the one who killed my son…" said Gaster, his face contorting in controlled anger.

"Wing Ding Gaster. It's been a while." Smiled Aberon.

"Don't be so civil around me. What you've done is unforgivable, and once I bring you back, we're going to fix this little debacle… and _you… are going to have a most unenjoyable experience."_ Frowned Gaster.

"What could you possibly do?" asked Aberon.

"My dear Aberon… Where do you think that spell came from?" smiled Gaster. "You ventured down the same path I once tried to… only you managed to get yourself lost." Aberon's face tensed, and recoiled in fear.

"Y-you wouldn't!" said Aberon, fearful now. "I-I was desperate! You have to understand that this was the only way to get to Asgore! Come on! We were friends!" Gaster raised an eyebrow, and leaned in towards Aberon. His face began to melt, and Aberon struggled in the blue magic's grip.

"You listen to me, and you listen well… in another time, perhaps we were. But that was how many years ago?" asked Gaster, his face contorting into a furious scowl. "You killed your father, murdered _my_ son… and you expect us to still remain friends? You… are… _pathetic_ … If Frisk won't do it… If Asgore refuses… Then you will have _me_ to answer to…" Gaster straightened up, as his face resumed a more stable, refined appearance. "Now… come along… We have a spell to undo."

"You can't! You wouldn't!" screamed Aberon.

"Wouldn't I?" smiled Gaster, picking up Frisk's sword as the two of them teleported to the center of the garden at Dreemurr Castle.


	22. Remembering Him

Frisk was out of breath, the wounds seeping blood slowly as she entered her parent's old cottage. Looking around, she remembered the first time she was here, all those years ago, when Sans had come to comfort her. Moving to the fireplace, she removed the dog grate from inside, and huddled inside. She began to cry. She had almost killed someone, out of anger rather than mercy. She had lost herself. After a few minutes, she hiccupped, and laughed sadly.

"You always said you'd be there for me… Where are you, now?" she asked aloud. "Where are you, Sans?" To her left, the door creaked open, and a tall skeleton walked in. He turned at the sound of Frisk's crying, and rushed to the fireplace.

"Oh, my goodness! Frisk! What are you doing here?" asked Papyrus.

"I was born here… But… What about you? How do you know about this place?" asked Frisk.

"Sans told me about it… when he was alive…" sniffled Papyrus.

"Of course, he did." chuckled Frisk, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He always told you everything. Did it involve a pun, by any chance?"

"As much as I wish it did… no…" sighed Papyrus. "But… I don't think you're here just because you were born here." Frisk stared up at Papyrus, and shook her head.

"No… You're right… Paps… I almost did something horrible today… I needed a place to hide; to get away from it all, and this was the only place I could think of. It's not the first time, either."

"What… What did you almost do?" asked Papyrus. Frisk inhaled and swallowed.

"I almost killed someone, out of anger, without thinking of the consequences. I… I became what Chara once was." She whimpered. "I was that close… to killing both Aberon and Asriel."

"Oh, my God… W-well, something had to have stopped you. What was it?" asked Papyrus.

"At first, it was your dad. He tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't listen." Said Frisk. "Then I heard Sans… He sounded… so disappointed in me… and he was right to be."

"Frisk…" said Papyrus, shaking his head and wrapping Frisk up in a hug.

"I just don't understand… what could bring someone to harm such an innocent person?" Frisk asked.

"Frisk… There are some people who, for one reason or another, decide that harming others is acceptable. That, by harming others, they find meaning. You are not that person." Said Papyrus. "You are so much more than that. You are kind, and brave, and strong; stronger than any person I have ever seen. Even Undyne, and even your father."

"Then why does everything go wrong?" asked Frisk. "Why is it that everyone I love gets taken from me?"

"Well, I'm still here." Smiled Papyrus.

"I mean, _love_ love. Paps, don't get me wrong, I love you to pieces, but… Sans was different. I was orphaned at three, and after we got out, he found me here, like you did. He promised he would never leave me. I waited twelve years for Sans to finally marry me, and now… He's gone, too… And he isn't coming back." Sighed Frisk.

"Do you think it was his choice? I know Sans; he wouldn't have left you without a good reason to, and you never gave him one. As for your parents… I-I can't say much on the matter… But from what Sans told me, she died protecting you. Sans probably went out the same way. But he did it with a smile… He always did…" cried Papyrus, tears rolling down his face. "He was probably thinking about you."

"You think so?" asked Frisk, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I know so. He didn't think about anyone else." Smiled Papyrus.

"He loved me… right down to the bone." Smiled Frisk. Papyrus chuckled weakly, and then looked down at her.

"Human… Heh, I mean, Frisk…" started Papyrus, before he sighed. "Thank you for that."

"No problem… I think that's the first time you've laughed at one of those since I met you." Said Frisk.

"Hey… There's not much to laugh about today… But, you always find a way to make me smile. Much like the company you kept." Grinned Papyrus.

"I try… I'll never measure up to him, though." Said Frisk. "Papyrus… Why _did_ you come here?"

"I was looking for you. I had a feeling in my bones that you'd be here. Turns out I was right. My father is going to try and undo the spell, and he wants you to be present." Explained Papyrus.

"Why?" asked Frisk.

"He only said that you'd be the one to show Aberon a merciful death. Personally, and this is just me… but I think Asriel should be the one to do it." Replied Papyrus, standing up, bringing Frisk with him.

"I'm… not… I'm not in the mood to kill someone. I can't… not after that…" sighed Frisk.

"I understand why." Said Papyrus, looking down at Frisk's body. "You're bleeding. Think I can heal you?"

"You can try… I mean, he got me pretty good." Smiled Frisk weakly.

"No kidding. Yeaugh… that's bad…" moaned Papyrus, as his hands went green with healing magic. "No worries… It's nothing The Great Papyrus can't fix." Frisk chuckled, and then grunted, as her skin began to fuse back together.

"Ow…" she winced.

"It's all I can do, Frisk. It's not quite fully healed, but it's enough to keep you upright and out of too much pain. I'm sorry I can't do better." sighed Papyrus.

"Hey! You always told Flowey he could do better, and he did. Don't put yourself down, Papy! You did fine. I can at least walk properly again." Smiled Frisk.

"How…?" started Papyrus, staring at Frisk, dumbfounded.

"Asriel… He was Flowey, remember?" said Frisk.

"Oh… silly me, I forgot about that." Chuckled Papyrus.

"Come on, then. Let's go meet the others. You can teleport, right?" asked Frisk.

"No… I… walked here…" sighed Papyrus.

"Why didn't you take your car?" questioned Frisk.

"…I'd rather not say." Said Papyrus.

"Undyne took it for a joyride on her day off, didn't she?"

"Dammit… Yes… Though, it wasn't a joyride. She blew out a gasket pushing on the gas too hard." Grumbled Papyrus.

"Really? That's the _third_ time she's done that." Sighed Frisk in disbelief.

"She paid for the damages. Besides, it's an older car, anyway. It'll kick the bucket soon." Laughed Papyrus, as the two of them trekked through the forest back towards civilization.

"Heh… Okay… Do you know where the others are?" asked Frisk.

"Asgore said to meet at home." Nodded Papyrus.

"That's a good eleven miles! We won't make it there till sunrise!" shouted Frisk.

"Umm… Well… I brought a flashlight." Smiled Papyrus, pulling a small LED light from his pocket.

"Hang on…" said Frisk, pulling her phone from her pocket. The screen was cracked, and one of the edges was melted, and the screen was half-covered in white and blue stripes.

"Dammit… need a new phone…" said Frisk, as the two of them made their way to a road. To their right, they heard a familiar rumble, a single headlight glaring at them. As soon as the driver saw them, they punched the brakes hard with their foot, and the car screeched to a halt. The driver rolled down the window, and peered out at them, their cerulean eyes gleaming from the LED in Papyrus' hand.

"Oi! You guys need a lift?" smiled Karen.

"Karen?! Oh, my God, you are a _lifesaver_! I owe you a beer when you get old enough." Sighed Frisk in relief, as the two of them clamored into Karen's Chevelle.

"I'll take an O'Doul's at the castle when all is said and done. That fucker's going to pay." Growled Karen, as the three of them sped off towards Dreemurr Castle.


	23. Calm Before The Storm

"Where are they?" asked Toriel, peering out the window as Asgore healed his wife's wounds.

"They'll be here soon. Frisk is a strong woman, and an even stronger warrior." Said Asgore. "Besides… She's near unstoppable when she's mad."

"That's what worries me! I don't know what she's going to do, or if she's hurt!" whimpered Toriel. "I won't lose another child!"

"Mom! That won't happen! Frisk has got this!" said Merigold, overhearing the conversation. "She's my sister, after all, and Karen's the closest thing to family that we have right now. She'll find them!" As if on cue, Karen's Chevelle rumbled to a halt outside the gates of Dreemurr Castle. Merigold raised a hand and pointed it at the car outside.

"See? I told you." Smiled Merigold, as Asgore and Toriel rushed out the door. Frisk stepped out of the car, bloodied and bruised, and Toriel gasped.

"My child, what happened?!" screeched Toriel.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's just the blood from my scrap with Aberon earlier. Paps did what he could to heal me." reassured Frisk.

"It's not the best, but I tried." Said Papyrus, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Thank you, Papyrus." Smiled Asgore. "I won't forget what you've done."

"It was nothing, Your Majesty." Chuckled Papyrus.

"Let's get inside, and see who gets to do the dirty deed." Said Karen.

"I'm opting out. I won't do it." Said Frisk immediately.

"Frisk, are you sure about that?" asked Asgore.

"I almost killed him in Asriel's body out of anger. What if I lose control again?" asked Frisk. Toriel and Asgore looked at each other.

"Umm… As much as _I_ want to, I don't think I could take him on, either. He pretty much decimated whatever magic I used to hold him." Said Karen.

"I could try…" volunteered Papyrus, before Toriel shushed him.

"Papyrus, thank you for volunteering, but we can't afford to lose you, too. I don't think Gaster could, either. Asgore, you banished him, right?" asked Toriel.

"Yes, Toriel… But we can't do it again. You know how effective that was? It was about as effective as a screen door on a submarine." Growled Asgore. "So we have to kill him."

"Meri won't do it. I will not subject her to that. She's too kind." Said Frisk. "Which leaves you two, Gaster, and Asriel… Speaking of whom, where _is_ Azzy?"

"He's upstairs with the twins… He wanted to make sure that they remembered his uncle as a kind individual." Said Asgore. Karen's heart melted.

"Aaaaawwwwwwww… That's my Azzy…" she sighed. But Frisk, although proud of Azzy's thoughtfulness, was nervous. She'd have to tell the twins a lie… and she hated lying.

"The twins… How will I tell the twins that he's gone when this is all over?" she asked.

"We'll worry about that when it happens." Said Toriel sadly.

"Have they asked about Daddy, and where he is?" asked Frisk.

"They have… several times…" said Asgore, wiping his nose. "I couldn't bring myself to tell them that…"

"It's fine… I should be the one to do it… they're my full responsibility now." nodded Frisk, heading upstairs to the twins' room. Asriel was sitting on the floor, playing with Segoe and his toy cars, while Arial drew pictures on a little notepad. The sight made Frisk tear up inside, and admittedly, she might have even cried on the outside, too. Seeing Frisk, the twins stood up and ran over to her.

"Mommy!" they both cried, pulling them into their room.

"Hey, you two." Smiled Frisk.

"Where's Dad? He's missing Uncle Aber." Said Arial.

"Aberon, you're needed downstairs. Something about a missing slice of Butterscotch Pie?" said Frisk. Noticing the tone in her voice, Asriel knew what she was going to do. He nodded silently, and left the room. Frisk knelt down in front of the twins.

"Arial, Segoe… I have some news about Daddy…" said Frisk, trying to remain composed.

"Where is he? Where is he?" asked Segoe. Frisk turned to him, and quickly, she made something up.

"Daddy got offered a job over in Japan. So, he's going to be away for a little while." Said Frisk. "He had to get going in a hurry, so he might not have said goodbye… but he does love you, and he's doing it so that you guys have a happy childhood." Arial looked relieved, but Segoe looked unconvinced.

"That's not true, Mommy." Said Segoe.

"Of course it is, sweetheart!" smiled Frisk.

"No, it's not! I can tell!" said Segoe adamantly. Frisk stared at him for a moment… and then sighed.

"You had to get that from me… Alright… you caught me… Daddy… Daddy's not coming back…" she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Arial.

"There was an accident today… He… didn't make it." Said Frisk, trying to hold back the tears. Segoe stood and stared at his mother, shocked. Arial tackled Frisk to the floor, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't want to tell you… I was afraid to, because no child should have to hear this." Cried Frisk.

"Mama, why? Why lie?" asked Segoe.

"I couldn't… I didn't want to hurt you like that." Cried Frisk, pulling them both into a hug. "Your daddy loved you two very much. It was not his choice to leave."

"Mama, will Daddy ever come back?" asked Arial.

"Ari, I don't think so." Cried Segoe, holding his sister close.

"I don't understand." Said Arial. "Why can't he come back?"

"It's hard to explain… Segoe knows, but you know how a candle has that little flame on the top?" asked Frisk, trying to explain death.

"Yeah…?" said Arial.

"Well, the flame on a candle can keep burning until there's no more wax… Sometimes, though, the candle goes out too soon… and the wick, that little string that holds the flame, can't burn anymore." Said Frisk. "Sans' candle went out too soon, and there's nothing we can do to change it."

"What about you, Mama? Will your flame go out, too?" asked Arial.

"No… Oh, no, sweetie… My candle's got a long way to go… I'll still be here for you and your brother, whenever you need me." smiled Frisk, kissing the two of them on the head.

"Mama?" asked Segoe.

"Yes, Segoe?" replied Frisk.

"I need you." Smiled Segoe.

"I know, sweetie… I know…" sighed Frisk. "Things aren't going to be easy, but we'll try to make the best of it. After all, we Dreemurrs always pull through."

"Mama…? Can you read me a story?" asked Arial.

"Of course, sweetie." Smiled Frisk, herding the two of them to bed. "Which one would you like?"

"Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny!" grinned Arial.

"Okay… Segoe, are you okay with that?" asked Frisk. Segoe nodded, and nestled himself under the covers.

"She's reading Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny to the kids." Said Asriel. "Probably trying to get them to sleep before we take care of business."

"Did she tell them?" asked Karen. Asriel nodded.

"I still can't get used to seeing you like this, Asriel." Said Asgore. "The way you act is the way he acted before this whole mess even started."

"I'll remember that… Is it good to see me again?" asked Asriel. Asgore shook his hand.

"The feelings are mixed… but for the most part… Yes…" he said.

"We can't let him get away, though." Said Toriel.

"I know, Tori… It's a shame, really. I thought he could change." Sighed Asgore. "…Wait… You never told me if you found the Paragon."

"We did, but it didn't work. Even if it did, I wouldn't use it on him. I'm sorry, Dad, but he's not getting any respect from me." said Asriel. "He took my body, and left me there to die. If Frisk hadn't found me and brought those Determination Shots, I'd probably be dead by now. Speaking of…" he continued, stretching out his shoulder. "She left a nasty cut on my arm… _my_ arm… Not his…"

"Azzy, you have to understand, she was not of a right mind." Said Toriel.

" _I know._ It's just… I never expected it from her." Said Asriel.

"It caught us all by surprise, mum." Said Grag. "A pacifist going genocidal… strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah… it is…" said Asriel, just as footsteps echoed down the hallway. "Kids are out cold."

"Oh, good… I'll set up a barrier to soundproof the room so that they don't wake up." Said Toriel, standing up.

"Thanks, Mom…" said Asriel. Toriel nodded, and rustled his hair before heading up the stairs past Frisk.

"Let's get this over with… I want my brother back." Said Frisk to Asgore and Asriel.

"Agreed." Said Asgore. "Now… Gaster informed me that he was holding Aberon somewhere in the garden. Near the fountain is what he told me."

"What'll we do once we get there?" asked Merigold.

"Let Gaster reverse the spell, and… actually, before we do anything, we should try to reason with him again." Said Frisk.

"You're serious…" groaned Asriel.

"Hey, it worked with Flowey _and_ Chara. Why shouldn't he be any different?" snapped Frisk. "I'm the Angel of Mercy. We should at least give him a chance."

"Yeah, and I'm the God of Hyperdeath. What's your point?" scoffed Asriel.

"My point is, no one's beyond redemption… even… that cold-hearted father killer." Hissed Frisk. "We should at least try."

"There really is no arguing with you." Sighed Asriel.

"And if all else fails, there's always plan B." said Frisk.

"Plan B? What the hell's Plan B?" asked Asgore.

"I know what she's talking about." Said Asriel.

"I don't, and that's bad." Said Asgore.

"Don't you remember what happened five years ago?" asked Frisk. "You know, at the garbage dump?"

"You're joking." Sighed Asgore.

"We'll transform and end his ass. You know how powerful we were." Laughed Asgore.

"I thought that was a one-time thing!" said Asgore in disbelief.

"So did we… but one day, when we were sparring, we just sort of… changed." Explained Asriel. "We went to Alphys, and she said that, under certain circumstances, we'll transform. But only when we're together. We've been practicing behind your backs, in case there was a repeat of that incident." Asgore's eyes narrowed.

"We'll talk about that later. But if it comes down to it, go for it." Grumbled Asgore. "Alright… Outside… now… let's end this."


	24. Hell Unleashed

"Come on, Gaster, don't you think this is a little extreme?!" asked Aberon, gasping for air as he resurfaced from underwater, still bound by the blue magic. Gaster turned to him with a flat expression.

"No. I don't." he said.

"You don't understand! If we switched back, I don't think either souls could take the strain!" Said Aberon. Gaster stared down at him and smiled.

"You should have thought of that, then." Said Gaster.

"Please, you can't do this to me!" cried Aberon.

"Beg for mercy… You might even get lucky. It seems Frisk has calmed down." said Gaster.

"If you do this, all of you will die!" cried Aberon. "I'll destroy all of you!"

"Good luck with that. As long as I'm around, you won't do anything of the sort." Called Frisk. Aberon turned, and saw the group of monsters exiting the castle.

"Last chance, Gaster. Let me go, or you'll be sorry." Warned Aberon.

"Right…" sighed Gaster sarcastically. "Asriel, come forth…"

"Yes, sir… with gusto." Grinned Asriel.

"I'm warning you." Said Aberon.

"Shut up!" shouted Asriel, punching Aberon in the face. Aberon looked up at Asriel, and spat out.

"Got another one in ya?" asked Aberon.

"Stop it, you two." Said Gaster. "Asriel, are you ready? It will be painful."

"I'm more than aware of this." Grinned Asriel, turning his attention to Aberon. "So… unless you want to die, I'd recommend trying to make amends with my father. Otherwise, you're in for some pain."

"Not as much as you lot. You're making a huge mistake!" cried Aberon. Asriel grabbed Aberon by the shirt, and pulled him close.

"The only mistake I made was trusting you." Hissed Asriel.

"Everyone, stand back. There will be a small shockwave, so plant your feet firmly." Instructed Gaster, placing his hands on both Aberon and Asriel's heads. The ground beneath them shook momentarily, and Asriel grinned.

"Have fun…!" he smiled, as Gaster removed both monster's Souls from their bodies. He held them in his hands for a moment, before swapping them and replacing them in their owner's bodies. The ground beneath them bowed, and the earth beneath them flew upwards. Then, there was a flash of light, and a loud bang. As everyone recovered their eyesight, they saw that Asriel and Aberon were on the floor.

"Azzy?!" called Frisk, as she ran to Asriel's body. She shook him momentarily, and he stirred.

"Ugh… Morning, already?" asked Asriel groggily. Frisk gasped with laughter, and pulled Asriel toward her. "Wait… What was the first thing you said when we fought in the Underground?"

"I was so tired of being a flower…" grinned Asriel.

"Hey! Welcome back, fluffybutt!" said Flowey.

"I've never been happy to hear that voice, but man, does it sound good to me." laughed Asriel.

"I kept some of your memories safe from him. You're welcome, by the way; if he had control of those memories, you'd be in trouble." Smiled Flowey. "Also, I saw his plan… and I don't think you're going to like it."

"What…? You mean there's more?!" asked Asriel with sudden urgency.

"I warned you… I warned all of you." Laughed Aberon, rolling over to look at the two of them.

"Aberon, whatever you're planning on doing, don't. It's not worth it!" said Asriel.

"Ah, but it is… I assume that you know what these are?" grinned Aberon, as he rolled up the sleeve of his robe to reveal a silver bracelet, imbued with six different colored heart-shaped gems. Asriel gasped, and stood up.

"You're insane. You know what that'll do to you?!" shrieked Asriel.

"I know fully well what it'll do." Smiled Aberon, as he pulled the Souls housed within the gems out into the darkness. "With the one Grag brought back, I'll be unstoppable!"

"NO! You can't! You'd risk not just your brother, but the entire world!" screamed Frisk, dashing towards Aberon and grabbing ahold of the bracelet.

"Get off of me!" screamed Aberon, flinging her aside into the castle walls. Asriel stared on in horror at Frisk's unconscious body, and felt a hot, burning rage building within him.

"Six should be enough… however… you can never have too many…" smiled Aberon, turning towards the castle, only to be blocked by Gaster and Asgore.

"I refuse to let you harm my family." Growled Asgore, his teeth bared.

"You wouldn't last a second against me, brother. Now, begone…" smiled Aberon, flicking the air in front of him. Suddenly, a whirlwind sent Asgore flying through the air towards the wall.

"Your Majesty!" cried Gaster, grabbing Asgore with his magic just before he hit the wall.

"Worm…" whispered Aberon, hurling a fireball towards Gaster.

"No! Not again with this horse shite!" cried Karen, creating a golden barrier to deflect Aberon's magic. The fireball hung on the barrier for a moment, before finally cracking through and refracting upwards into the night sky.

"Karen, get inside!" screamed Asriel.

"No!" grunted Karen.

"Karen, do as I say!" screamed Asriel.

"I won't leave you!" barked Karen. "I refuse to just sit on the sidelines while people die around me any longer! I won't let this continue!" Aberon's mouth opened wide and released a powerful, condescending laugh.

"How noble of you… Your valor is misplaced, human. I find it… amusing… that you'd stand before me." he said. "You'll be the first of many to die at my hand."

"Asriel, listen to me. I need you to trust me." said Karen, as she summoned a small shield and sword.

"Run, Karen! I can't lose you! I _won't_ lose you!" shouted Asriel, as Aberon sent another fireball towards Karen, who sidestepped it.

"I'll buy some time!" screamed Karen. "Wake up Frisk and do the thing!" Asriel nodded reluctantly, and hopped over to where Frisk lay on the ground.

"Come on, Frisk, wake up! I need you!" he begged, shaking his sister. Frisk stirred, and winced.

"Azzy? What happened?" asked Frisk.

"It doesn't matter! We need to fuse!" said Asriel urgently.

"Why not just transform?" asked Frisk.

"Frisk, I can't do this alone, and Aberon's going to kill Karen if we don't hurry. Please!" pleaded Asriel, taking Frisk's hands.

"No one else is going to die today. Let's go!" nodded Frisk, standing up shakily as both of their Souls exited their bodies, and combined. Aberon turned, and saw what was happening.

"What?! Impossible!" he shouted.

"A human and a monster sharing the same Soul. Said to be more powerful that seven. Two beings, surviving as one." smiled Grag from the porch.

"Living to protect the world, and bring peace and equality to human and monster kind!" said Asriel and Frisk together in their new body. "The Angel of Mercy and the God of Hyperdeath, combine to form Frisiel, The Angel of Merciful Death! This is your last chance, Aberon! Surrender now, or die."

Aberon grinned, and absorbed the souls into his body. His body convulsed and began to grow in size, his mane growing longer, and his hands growing into massive pincers.

"All of you! Inside, now! Gaster, get a barrier up! Protect the Castle!" called Frisiel.

"Understood! Come on, inside!" called Gaster, grabbing Karen and Asgore with his blue magic while Grag scrambled inside.

"Asriel…" whispered Karen.

"Aberon… What have you become?!" asked Asgore in shock.


	25. A Tyrant Falls

"At last… A form fit for a ruler…" smiled Aberon. "I feel… alive… and soon… You won't feel anything."

"That's where you're wrong, Aberon! You can't win. Love always conquers Hate." Replied Frisiel, drawing a pair of black and white swords. Aberon smiled.

"Those are words that you will take to your grave." He laughed, drawing his own sword from the air around him, blazing with black fire.

"Come on, you two! You can do this! If you could defeat a demon child, you can beat this pushover!" cheered Chara.

"Chara's right! You can do anything, so long as you both stay determined!" agreed Flowey.

"Thank you… both of you… Now let's do this right." Grinned Frisiel. But before they could do anything, a single icicle flew through the air towards Aberon. Aberon flinched as the icicle broke off one of his horns. He turned and saw Chillby glaring him down, a whole squadron of monsters behind her. Kowl, Claus and Bjulg were with her, as well as a few other monsters.

"Chillby?!" called Frisiel.

"Wait, who the hell are they?" asked Chara.

"Our friends, or opponents from Karen's training session. Either way, Chillby started a revolution. Personally, I hope she survives." Said Flowey with a grin. "They all will… well, maybe not Bjulg…"

"Chillby… I never imagined that _you_ , of all people, would go against _me_." said Aberon, turning to Chillby with a vicious grin on his face.

"You betrayed all of us! You told us that only qualified monsters could come above ground because of how dangerous it was… You lied to us…" growled Chillby.

"You would have left long ago, otherwise. Besides… We were happy…" smiled Aberon.

"Tolerating is the word you're looking for!" called Kowl.

"Do you honestly think that we liked surviving off of Solomite crystals? Denied the warmth of an actual sun?" asked Claus. "We only tolerated it, because we thought it was right."

"Asriel showed us otherwise, and we're glad he did… He'll be a better king than you ever were!" shouted Chillby in defiance. Aberon growled, and lunged forward. Chillby, startled, created a wall of ice between her and Aberon.

"Whatever happened to 'a King never hurts a lady'?!" shrieked Frisiel, lunging forward with blades in hand. Aberon turned, and pushed Frisiel back into the wall with a single stare.

"I don't differentiate between ladies and traitors." Growled Aberon, as he pounded on the wall of ice with his sword. It began to crack from the heat, and Chillby began to sweat.

"We've got you!" screamed Kowl, hopping over the ice wall, and grabbing onto Aberon's mane, pulling him back. "Yeehaw! Ride 'em, Kowlboy!"

"Begone, worm!" screamed Aberon, grabbing ahold of Kowl and flinging him into the air.

"Catch him!" screamed Chillby to Frisiel, who was already making their way towards Kowl.

"Get out of here! Enough blood has been shed tonight!" screamed Frisiel to the crowd of monsters, grabbing Kowl just before a flurry of black spears flew past them, clipping one of Frisiel's wings. It stung, but Frisiel remained determined.

"We have to attack him! We need magic!" screamed Asriel.

"I know that, fluffybutt! But what?" asked Frisk.

"Hyper Goner!" shot back Asriel.

"No! That would destroy the castle, even with the barrier up!" replied Frisk.

"What do you suggest?!" asked Asriel hotly.

"Star Blazing?! That'll at least get something done!" replied Frisk.

"It's unpredictable! It could kill all the other monsters!" screamed Asriel.

"I don't mean to be rude, but there are more spears headed our way!" screamed Chara, snapping Frisiel to attention, just as another hail of spears swept past them.

"Get down here!" called Aberon, as Frisiel crashed down to the ground next to the crowd of monsters.

"Ugh… holy dooly… Bit of a rough landing." Groaned Kowl. "Alright, time for round two!"

"Are you baked off your mind?! Aberon'll kill you! Run!" ordered Frisiel, causing the crowd of monsters to disperse, save for Chillby.

"Chillby, run! We'll cover you!" commanded Frisiel. Chillby turned to them, a smile on her dripping face.

"You two are so brave… to do this." Moaned Chillby, as the ice wall gave way. Aberon lunged forward, blade high above his head. Frisiel dove between them, and deflected the blade with her own.

"Run!" she shrieked, as Chillby ran with the crowd of monsters towards safety.

"Those pitiful weaklings will pay for their treason!" growled Aberon, pushing down hard on the blade, causing Frisiel to sink to the ground.

"Asriel! He's too strong!" groaned Frisk, the red half of her Soul beginning to crack.

"Frisk, we can't give up! The whole world is counting on us! If he gets loose, it's over! Everyone dies… even your kids." Said Asriel. As soon as Asriel said that, Frisk felt her mind go blank with rage.

"I won't! _I won't! I refuse!"_ screamed Frisiel, pushing Aberon back with a newfound fury, their eyes going red as Aberon was sent hurtling back through the garden.

"Ah… there's the familiar rage. Will it be enough?" asked Aberon, as Frisiel flew forward at an incredible speed.

"It's more than enough to protect the ones I love!" screamed Frisiel, as the air around them whistled with energy. "Shocker Breaker, go!" From the sky, a flurry of rainbow-colored lightning bolts shot down towards Aberon, who just barely dodged them.

"Taste the rainbow, motherfucker!" screamed Flowey. Chara began to howl with laughter.

"Flowey, I've missed you so much!" she grinned. Flowey nodded in acknowledgement.

"Likewise!" he said. On the outside, Frisiel and Aberon's blades were clashing, sending sparks flying in all directions, setting the dead flowers ablaze. Aberon dodged a stray swipe, and slashed Frisiel across the chest. Frisiel grunted in pain as blood gushed forth from the wound, and they fell to their knees, their Soul cracking from the strain. Aberon pointed his sword at them, and grinned.

"It seems that only one god was fated to win today." He said. "With my victory, I'll destroy everything you hold dear. Friends, family and strangers alike… You were destined to die."

"Aberon… before you kill me… You should know one thing…" sighed Frisiel, their vision blurring.

"Very well…" said Aberon.

"Human Souls are known to rebel." Grinned Frisiel. Aberon grinned and lifted his sword. But before he could finish, something held his arm back. Aberon turned and saw a red light shining from the castle.

"What?!" started Aberon, before the gems on the silver bracelet shattered, and the Souls that Aberon had absorbed reappeared around him.

"Ha! Ahahaha! I knew that would happen! Once I saw six Souls, I was thinking this couldn't go any other way!" laughed Flowey.

"You… You knew!" screamed Aberon, as the Souls forced him to his knees.

"The same thing happened to Flowey." Smiled Frisiel.

"He was the one who convinced me to do it! Back in the school… Those Souls I took! You tricked me!" Roared Aberon, as Frisiel raised the hand and brought forth the Red Soul from the Castle.

"So… it seems only one god was destined to win today." Said Frisiel, as the Determination from the Red Soul entered their body, healing their wounds. "Thank you… father." The Red Soul trembled, and replaced itself in the jar.

"You can't do this! You're supposed to obey me!" growled Aberon, as he began to revert back into his original, weakened form. He stared up at Frisiel momentarily, before he fell to the ground, dead.

"Defuse." Said Frisiel, splitting apart into Frisk and Asriel once more. Frisk ran to Aberon, and rolled him over, checking for a heartbeat.

"He's dead… So why hasn't he ashed?" asked Frisk.

"Something tells me he was already dead… remember the Determination Shot?" asked Asriel.

"That kept his body together, but… if that's the case, then…" started Frisk, before Aberon's body began to melt, parts of his liquefying body sticking to Frisk's hands. "E-eewwww… Ewewew… Where's the fountain?"

"What's left of it is over there, leaking." Said Asriel, pointing to an exposed pipe as Frisk made a dash for it. He made his way towards the pile of black and white goop, and stared down at it.

"I really wish it didn't have to end like that." He sighed. "But I'm glad it's over."

"Ugh… It's not all gone, but I'm sure a shower will wash the rest off… So what do we do with him?" asked Frisk.

"Get a bucket and mop?" asked Asriel sheepishly.

"I mean… It's disrespectful, but… Oh, who am I kidding? He deserves that." Laughed Frisk.

"Does he, really?" asked Asriel. "I mean, I was just joking, but…"

"Frisk! Azzy! Get inside! You need to see this!" called Karen. The siblings turned and nodded.


	26. Continue

"What is it?" asked Frisk, as the two of them made their way to the foyer.

"It's the Paragon! It's glowing again! It must have sensed Aberon's death! That might have been what was keeping it dormant, not Flowey!" theorized Karen. "We can do we wanted to do, Azzy!"

"The original purpose was to mend a broken brotherhood… but I don't think that's possible now…" sighed Asriel, taking the Paragon from Karen's excitedly trembling hands. "As much as I wanted to, even before he did what he did, I had this nagging fear in the back of my head that I ignored. I knew, deep down, he wouldn't ever change. My naïveté caused all this."

"Son…" started Asgore, before Asriel raised a hand.

"But… there is another thing we can do. If I'm correct, the Paragon can undo any damage done in the world." Nodded Asriel. Frisk placed her hand on Asriel's shoulders.

"Asriel, what do you intend on doing?" she asked.

"I'm relighting a candle." Smiled Asriel. Frisk gasped.

"Can it do that, my child?" asked Toriel.

"I wouldn't have gone after it for no reason…" replied Asriel. Frisk smiled and laughed.

"I look forward to seeing her again…" she said.

"'Her?'" questioned Asriel.

"You're going to bring back Chara… right?" asked Frisk.

"Frisk, Chara's long gone… Besides, I don't think she'd adjust well to the changes." Explained Asriel.

"Then who are you…?" started Frisk, her voice trailing off.

"No one deserves to die, truly… Not even Aberon did…" said Asriel. "You saved my life, now it's time to repay the favor." With that, The Paragon exploded with a white light, blinding everyone around them. As the light died down, the family gasped; in the center of the foyer, in his shorts, t-shirt and pink slippers was Sans, just waking up. He shook his head groggily.

"Sans?!" whimpered Frisk, her eyes filling with tears of joy. Sans sighed tiredly.

"Heaven's alright and all… but it's not perfect without my angel." He smiled, as Frisk tackled him back down to the ground in a hug, kissing him repeatedly.

"Sans! Sans! Sa… Sans…" she hiccupped in-between kisses.

"Hey, honey…" smiled Sans, returning the hugs and kisses.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me." wept Frisk happily.

"I almost thought I had… Heh… Hey… Can I have my jacket?" asked Sans. Frisk smiled, and laughed.

"I mean, it's a little bloody. Do you mind if I wash it first?" she asked.

"Not at all… Why… do my bones feel stronger?" asked Sans.

"When I brought you back, I asked for you to have more HP…" smiled Asriel.

"How much did you ask for?" asked Sans.

"Two hundred…" said Asriel, before adding, "Thousand."

"Wow… That's a lot of HP." gasped Sans, shocked.

"That puts you even with me, Sans, after all of Undyne's training, of course." Smiled Frisk, the tears still falling. Sans chuckled.

"I'll be around for a while, then. You… didn't tell the kids, did you?" he asked.

"I… tried lying to them, but Segoe didn't buy it." Sighed Frisk.

"How did you explain it?" asked Sans.

"A flame on a candle going out too soon…?" said Frisk slowly. Sans sighed.

"How are we gonna wax this one over?" asked Sans. Frisk and Papyrus snickered, and tried to hold back the laughter.

"Brother, please. You just came back." Sighed Papyrus.

"What? Was that one too… q-wick?" asked Sans.

"Sans…" Papyrus growled through a barely contained smile.

"Alright, alright… Fine, I'm tired of these puns, anyway." Said Sans. Frisk and Sans sighed in relief.

"Someone get me a wick-er chair." Smiled Sans.

"Oh… you… creative little… Nyeh heh heh heh…!" laughed Papyrus, as Frisk rolled off of Sans in a fit of unbridled laughter, which was soon joined by Toriel. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing. Save for Karen, who was talking with Asriel.

"So, Azzy, when's our next trip?" asked Karen.

"I'm… not sure we're going to have another one." sighed Asriel. "Not one like this, anyway."

"What?! Why not?" asked Karen, shocked.

"Karen, we almost died on several separate occasions."

" _Almost_ died. Besides, that's the fun of adventuring, Azzy!" smiled Karen.

"She's got a point, son. Besides, do you really think I only had one map?" asked Asgore, turning away from the laughter as he overheard the conversation.

"Wait… wait, what?! Are you serious?" asked Asriel.

"You've proven you can handle yourself. On top of that, you went out of your way to use the treasure you originally got for Aberon… for your sister's sake. Therefore, as long as you promise to keep in touch… and stay protected… all rules are lifted." Smiled Asgore. Karen's hand immediately flew to Asriel's chest.

"Karen… I made a commitment…" groaned Asriel.

"Azzy… We've been dating for five years… Just once?" asked Karen, looking at Asriel rather seductively. Asriel began to sweat.

"Karen…" warned Asgore.

"I'll see a doctor, no worries. Just asking Azzy." smiled Karen. "Besides, I got to make sure he's ready, too."

"It may be a while…" chuckled Asriel nervously. "I mean… It's not that I don't _want_ to… It's just… I'm not ready." Karen smiled and hugged Asriel.

"That's all I needed to hear." Grinned Karen, as she kissed Asriel. From the doorway, the crowd of monsters that had come to assist the Dreemurrs gasped. Chillby stared on in mock horror. Asriel turned and saw Chillby's face. He couldn't take it seriously.

"I love how Chillby, Grag and Kowl are the only ones who know." Chuckled Karen.

"Chillby… just… tell them, goddamn you." Sighed Asriel with a giggle. Chillby nodded, and turned to the group of monsters

"Guys… it's legal up here." She said. All the monsters murmured in acknowledgement.

"Plus, I'm sure there are two children here that are… well, for lack of a better word, half-breeds?" she continued.

"Y-yeah. A boy and a girl. Our pride and joys." Smiled Sans.

"So where are they?" asked Chillby,

"They're upstairs, asleep." Smiled Frisk, just before a wail came from the bedroom. "Or not."

"Mommy! There's a red man in our room!" squealed the twins.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" called Frisk, as she dashed up the stairs and opened the door to the twins' room to find them both hiding under the covers.

"Um… hi." Said Frisk slowly, as she inched towards the figure standing between the beds. "Mind explaining why you're here scaring my kids?"

"Oh, I-I didn't mean to scare them! Are they yours?" asked the figure.

"Yes, they are… Who are you?" asked Frisk.

"I should ask you the same thing. You look very much like my wife." Chuckled the figure.

"What was her name?" questioned Frisk.

"Arial… I think… It's a bit fuzzy." Sighed the figure. Frisk gasped, and turned from the doorway.

"Azzy? Grag? Come up here for a second." Called Frisk shakily.

"What is it, sis?" asked Asriel, as he rounded the corner into the twins' room. "Hey! I know you! Frisk… this is the man that I saw in the memory!" Frisk turned to the figure, tears in her eyes.

"F-Frisk?" asked the man.

"Dad?" gasped Frisk.

"I knew it was you… You looked so much like your mother!" cried the figure, embracing Frisk, who began weeping. The figure ruffled her hair, and sighed.

"I finally got to meet you! How are you here?" asked Frisk.

"Oh! I can answer that one, that one I _do_ know. Your brother used the same wish he used to bring back your husband to also allow me to visit you once a month." Smiled the figure. Frisk turned to Asriel, who nodded in acknowledgement. She ran to him, in tears.

"Azzy, you're the best brother a sister could ask for!" she wept happily.

"I try…" he said modestly.

"Don't be so modest, Azzy… It's true." Smiled Frisk, kissing him on the forehead.

"Who's the father of these beautiful children?" asked the figure.

"Hold on… Honey?! Come upstairs!" called Frisk, as Sans teleported to meet her.

"Yeah? …Oh, shit, another ghost." Said Sans flatly. "I'm guessing you're Frisk's biological father?"

"Yes. Are you her husband?" asked the figure.

"Husband of five years… You don't have a problem with that, do you?" asked Sans nervously.

"Do you think I would've married my wife if I had something against monsters?" asked the figure with a smile. "It's good to know my wife's work wasn't for nothing. Thank you."

"I do my best." Said Sans with a chuckle.

"Sans… I don't anything's going to be the same again." Said Frisk. Sans turned to her and shrugged.

"You said that last time. Though, maybe this time, you're right." Said Sans.

"It's just the world we live in, Sans. Who knows what'll happen next?" asked Frisk, as the kids jumped from the beds and tackled Sans to the ground.

"Daddy!" they cried.

"Mommy, you said his candle went out!" said Segoe.

"On very rare occasions, a candle can be relit. Sans was that rare occasion." Smiled Frisk.

"I won't get snuffed out anytime soon, either." Grinned Sans. "Uncle Azzy made sure of it."

"Yee!" squealed Arial.

As Frisk and Sans celebrated, Asriel headed downstairs and pulled Karen aside.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"Wherever the wind and the road takes us, Azzy." said Karen, kissing him gently on the lips.


	27. Epilogue

_Three years later_

It was the night of the twentieth anniversary of the Barrier's shattering, and everyone, human and monster alike, had been invited to the Dreemurr Castle for a glorious party. The party of the century, some said, but to others, just the party of the decade. A few hours before the guests began to arrive, a now-twenty-three year old Asriel was in his room preparing for the big night. However, this night held more meaning to him than anyone else knew, for this night was the night he would propose to Karen. As Asriel listened to a playlist of classic rock music from his phone, he stood in front of the mirror, and combed his hair to one side, going over in his head what he was going to say.

"Karen, it's been eight years since I first met you. I… um… Fuck…" sighed Asriel. "Karen, I love you from the bottom of my heart, and I… no… that's about as cheesy as Sans' puns. I'm hopeless." Just then, there came a knock from the door, and Asgore called to his son.

"Asriel, are you alright in there?" he asked.

"No, I'm not! This whole thing was a bust!" cried Asriel, ruffling up his hair.

"Son, I'm coming in." sighed Asgore. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? What if she turns me down? What if I mess up?" asked Asriel.

"You won't mess up, and she won't reject you… Heh, did I ever tell you that I almost chickened out on my wife's first proposal?" Asked Asgore.

"Really? I never knew that." Smiled Asriel.

"Yes… If Gaster wasn't there when he was, I probably would've." Said Asgore. "But if I managed to do it, I _know_ you can."

"Oh… well, that makes me feel better, but I'm still not confident on what I have to say." Said Asriel.

"It'll come to you, son. It came to me." said Asgore confidently.

"Yeah… Yeah… Let's get downstairs, I need to double-check with Frisk to make sure everything's coordinated." Said Asriel.

"Of course, son." Smiled Asgore, as they began to descend the stairs towards the ballroom, only to find Mettaton and a camera crew in the foyer.

"Of course, he's here broadcasting this." Sighed Flowey, slightly annoyed. Asriel smacked the back of his head.

"Shush, Flowey. I need to concentrate, and the fact that Mettaton is here is only making me more nervous." Grunted Asriel. As the two of them began to argue, Mettaton began running a sound check.

"Testing, testing… uno, dos, tres…" smiled Mettaton.

"It's a little quiet, MTT." Said one of the members of the crew.

"I agree… This voice will not be kept at a low, dulcet tone… Not tonight! This is _big_! We haven't even started yet, and people are already tuning in on MTT Networks!" said Mettaton. "Get that boom mic out of my face, darling… we're not on a cheap budget."

"Sorry about that, my arms need a rest." Sighed the boom operator.

"Well, we start in ten, darling."

"Actually, we're starting in two." Said the cameraman. "Jerry, you have those other arms, use those to hold the boom mic."

"Oh, right. I have those." Smiled Jerry. Asriel laughed, and Mettaton turned.

"Oh, Azzy! You look _very_ dashing. Care to participate in a small interview?" he asked. Azzy shrugged.

"I don't see any harm in it." He said, taking a deep breath. In his mind, Asriel was panicking.

"Why did I agree to this?" he asked himself.

"This'll boost your confidence!" smiled Flowey, as the light on the camera turned on.

"Live in 3, 2, 1." Said the cameraman.

"Greetings, beauties and gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton, reporting live from Dreemurr Castle, for the first time ever. It has been twenty years since the barrier on Mt. Ebott was broken, and a great many things have happened in that time. Joining me tonight is a very special person, indeed; the son of King Asgore Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr! Asriel, how have things been for you, here on the surface?"

"Well, it's been great, better than I ever imagined as a kid! I've seen so many great things and been to so many places, I've lost track of how many memories I've created!" grinned Asriel.

"We've all been there, darling. So, is there anything you're looking forward to, tonight? I hear there's something on your mind." Asked Mettaton.

"Well, a lot of things are on my mind right now. Really, all this planning has made my mind scrambled. It's crazy, and I love it. While we're on the topic of crazy, I have something planned for tonight. But it's very secret. If I told you, it'd blow up on social media!" laughed Asriel.

"That's very true that it would, darling! Care to give a hint?" asked Mettaton.

"Well, I'll tell you this much; it's got me very nervous, because it's taken a lot of planning, and I'm not sure I'll be able to pull it off without some help." Said Asriel.

"I'm sure you can pull it off, Asriel!" smiled Mettaton.

"Well, I hope I can." Chuckled Asriel nervously.

"Sounds like we've got something to look forward to!" said Mettaton to the camera. "I can't wait to see what you have in store!"

"It won't happen until Ambassador Frisk gives her speech." Nodded Asriel. "I'm actually surprised she's kept that position for over twenty years. It's gotten to the point where I don't think she'll ever step down."

"It makes sense, darling. No one knows more about our kind than her." Laughed Mettaton.

"Yeah, that's true. But holding a position like that since she was eight? My God, that's like, impossible."

"It took a little work, Azzy. I had to take college-level courses before I was in my teens." Said Frisk, passing behind Asriel and hugging him.

"Oh, darling, there you are! I was wondering when you'd show up!" smiled Mettaton.

"Yep, I thought I'd drop by to tell Azzy that some of the guests are starting to arrive… including a certain redhead." Grinned Frisk playfully. Asriel raised his pinky to his lips.

"Ooh… I'd better get going, then. Mettaton, lovely seeing you, as usual." He said, standing up and shaking Mettaton's hand.

"Same to you, young prince." Replied Mettaton, as Asriel made his way to the front door.

"Okay, Azzy. The interview went well. Now, just try not to overreact when you see Karen with her dad." Said Flowey, trying to bolster Asriel's confidence. Asriel shuddered, as he saw the familiar Chevelle roll up to the gate of Dreemurr Castle. Asriel inhaled, and stepped forward, just as Karen stepped out of the car in a beautiful seafoam green dress. Her hair was curled, and fell down behind her shoulders. Her cerulean eyes seemed to sparkle. Asriel sighed dreamily.

"K-Karen… You look absolutely stunning…" he grinned. "It's like I've fallen in love with you all over again."

"Oh, Azzy, you charmer…" said Karen, wrapping her arms around him, just as Mr. Christianson exited the driver's seat.

"Azzy, my boy, how are you this evening?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, sir! How about you? You look very well!" smiled Asriel.

"Oh, I'm a little tired, but you're right. I'm well." Chuckled Mr. Christianson.

"Well, you've been acting weird, dad. It's like you're hiding something." Said Karen.

"Why would you think that, Karen?" asked Asriel.

"I don't know… He's been skittish, lately." Said Karen.

"It could be something at work. Frisk's been the same way since we started planning the party." Said Asriel.

"Asriel Dreemurr, you're great at adventuring, but you're shite at lying." Said Karen.

"No, it's true. Just yesterday, she was freaking out because she thought she ordered the wrong ice sculpture!" said Asriel quickly. Karen was still suspicious, but she accepted that.

"Well, if you say so. Come on, let's get inside." She said.

"I was told to greet some of the guests coming in. You were one of them." Said Asriel.

"Fair enough. I'll catch up with you later, Azzy." smiled Karen, as she made her way up the steps. As soon as Karen had disappeared into the castle, both Asriel and Mr. Christianson breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close, boyo." Breathed Mr. Christianson. Asriel nodded.

"I know… She's gotten better at that, you know. I swear, Frisk has been teaching her behind our backs." Sighed Asriel.

"It is true, though; you are terrible at lying." Said Mr. Christianson.

"Frisk actually did freak out. That was true." Smiled Asriel.

"Oh. Well, then…" smirked Mr. Christianson, before Karen reappeared in the doorway.

"Are you coming, Dad?" she called.

"On my way, darling!" called Mr. Christianson, as he hobbled over to meet his daughter. "Let's get to partying!"

"I'm doomed…" sighed Asriel, as he poured himself a glass of spiked punch.

"Azzy, you'll be fine… Just wait for the signal from Frisk, and just say the first thing that comes to mind." Said Sans, drinking his own punch.

"What if I mess up?" asked Asriel. "What if she says no?"

"Damn it, stop thinking like that!" shouted Sans, smacking him lightly upside the head. "Don't turn into the old me."

"You're right; everyone's looking forward to this. I can't back down, now. But at the same time…" said Asriel.

"Azzy, look… you're my brother-in-law. You'll do great! I'm more than certain that Karen wouldn't care about a slip-up or two. You know why?" asked Sans.

"Why?"

"Because she loves you, Azzy." grinned Sans. "Now, get out there, and make your dream come true!"

"Thanks, Sans." Said Asriel, hugging Sans, just before Frisk finished her speech.

"…And now, a special announcement from my brother, Asriel Dreemurr! Get out here, Azzy!" called Frisk with a smile. Asriel made his way to the stage, hugged Frisk, and grabbed the mic from the stand. He stared out into the sea of people, and chuckled.

"Good lord, has it been twenty years, already?" he asked, causing some of the people in the crowd to laugh. "I guess so. Well, a lot has happened in the last few years; I found my family again, saw two races finally come together in peace, made some new friends… and met my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure you all know who she is, right?" Just then, all the lights went out, and a golden spotlight shone on Karen in the crowd.

"Karen, I need you up here for a moment." Smiled Asriel. Karen stood up slowly and made her way to the stage, the spotlight following her all the way.

"Say hello, Karen." Said Asriel. Karen chuckled, and leaned towards the mic.

"Hi." She said. Then off-mic, "Azzy what's going on?"

"You'll see." He whispered back.

"Now… Karen here has been with me for a good eight years now, going on nine. We met at Ambassador Frisk's wedding, and since then, it's been one adventure after the other with her. Well, today, I have a big announcement to make. We're going on another adventure. But this one'll be different." As he spoke, he turned to Karen and knelt down.

"Karen, I've gone on so many adventures with you. We've grown so much together in the last eight years. You said to me at one point that you'd be there when I became King… well, I could only think of one woman who'd make a perfect queen." He said, pulling a small ring box from his pocket. Karen gasped, as the crowd burst into applause.

"Karen, will you marry me?" asked Asriel, as Karen began to cry happily. She raced towards him, and scooped him up in a tight hug.

"Azzy! Of course, I'll marry you! I wouldn't have it any other way!" she sniffled, kissing Asriel on the lips, as the crowd cheered with delight. As their lips locked, gold sparks began to form around them, and fizzle around them. It was truly a magical sight to behold.

"So that was what you were hiding." Cried Karen happily.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep that in." smiled Asriel. Karen laughed and then smiled widely.

"Well… Azzy… I have a confession to make." Said Karen nervously.

"What is it, Karen?" asked Asriel.

"Y'see… I had plans of my own. If you didn't propose tonight…" said Karen, pulling a small ring box from her dress. "I would have done it."

"Karen…" said Asriel, his chest rising and falling with barely contained emotion.

"You think I was going to wait another year?" asked Karen. "Besides, I've never been a lady of tradition. You know that, Azzy."

"Indeed, I do, Karen. Indeed, I do." Smiled Asriel, kissing Karen once more.

That night was the beginning of a new adventure for both Asriel and Karen. Only this adventure would last a lifetime.


End file.
